Nada es como antes
by Portgas.D.Amy
Summary: Al fin el epílogo! Leedlo, y decidme su hago continuación! Por fin se sabrá como acabaron las vidas de todos! Me costó mucho terminarlo pero lo conseguí, espero que haya quedado bien y no se me olvide nada. Gracias por todo el apoyo y los reviews!
1. La carta

Ohayo, este es el primer fic que escribo, aquí esta el primero, pienso hacer como de este tipo de varios personajes de Naruto, si a ustedes les gusta claro, asi que manden reviews por favor!!!

Bueno, esta historia se desarrolla 3 años después de la partida de Sasuke, lo que viene siendo la 2º temporada vamos, Sakura escribe una carta, contando una cosa muy importante, a partir de ahí, nada volverá a ser lo mismo. En esta historia de vez en cuando habrá momentos en lso que habra reflexiones a lo poetico, poesías, etc. Recuerdo que esto es el prólogo, asi que, es cortito.

Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Sakura estaría enamorada de Naruto y Kakashi de mí. (XD) AH! y aunque parece que no, me encanta Sasuke, y respeto a sus superfans.

Que disfruten del Fancic!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un día, Sakura, venia de una misión urgente, la realizo con Naruto, resulto ser un éxito, se lo paso muy bien, pero durante el viaje estuvo pensativa. Cuando llego a su casa, se metió en su cuarto, saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y, con lagrimas en los ojos, comenzó a escribir, algo muy importante, que se había guardado en su mente, durante muchos años y, que, por fin, decidió mostrar al mundo.

_Un día_

_Descubrí_

_Que no te conocía_

_Que nunca fuimos uno_

_Que nunca fuimos dos_

_¿Cómo puede ser?_

_Yo te entregue mi alma_

_¿Tu me entregaste la tuya?_

_No, tu nunca me la entregaste,_

_Pero, ¿por qué yo te entregue todo mi corazón?._

_Esta pregunta_

_Lleva en mi mente_

_Desde el primer día que me dijiste_

_Que yo era una molestia_

_Tu me avisaste desde el principio_

_Que nunca sentirías lo mismo que yo_

_Que tu nunca serias mío_

_Que nunca seriamos dos._

_Yo no escuche tus palabras_

_Hice oídos sordos_

_Hice ojos ciegos._

_Engañe a mi corazón_

_Lo engañe exactamente como_

_En el momento_

_En el que te fuiste de mi lado_

_Donde te dije que te quedaras_

_Donde tu me respondiste que no_

_Donde te dije que me iría contigo_

_Absurdas palabras!_

_Como pude pensar_

_Que tu querrías que huyera contigo._

_Tu_

_Volviste a responderme como la primera vez_

'_Eres una molestia' me repetiste_

_Me hirió tanto como la primera vez_

_No!_

_Me dolió más._

_Lo único que recuerdo_

_Fue tu aliento en mi nuca_

_Me diste las gracias_

_Ya no recuerdo nada más._

_Pero durante toda esa noche_

_Dormida en un banco_

_Estuve pensando en ese 'gracias'_

_¿Por qué lo dijiste?_

_Es lo único que no entiendo._

_Con todo lo que me sacrifique por ti_

_Nunca me diste las gracias._

_Con el tiempo esas palabras_

_Empezaron a darme igual_

_Después de tres años_

_Te vuelvo a ver_

_Pero_

_Ya no siento lo mismo_

_Al menos por ti._

_¿A quien quiero ahora?_

_A ese que siempre me apoyo_

_A ese que siempre estuvo a mi lado_

_A ese al que yo trataba tan mal._

_Le trataba como tu me trataste a mí._

_Yo lo sabia_

_Pero nunca conseguía tratarle mejor._

_Solo por impresionarte a ti_

_Hacia daño al verdadero amor de mi vida._

_Te quiero Naruto._

_Ya no te quiero, Sasuke._

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Sakura termino de escribir, no lloraba por dolor, lloraba de felicidad, felicidad de haber encontrado por fin, una persona que la quisiera de verdad.

Al día siguiente Sakura dejaría esto en el Valle del Fin donde, Sasuke, casi mata al amor de su vida.

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como esto se ha publicado una semana después del del 'Dia internacional para la eliminación de la Violencia contra la Mujer' y como esto va de una persona que hace daño(psicológicamente) a una mujer, pues se lo dedico a todas las mujeres que sufran maltrato, que no tengan miedo a denunciar y luchen por ser felices!!!(Ala ole mis ovarios!!)Aunque dudo que lo lean, yo se lo dedico (XD).

Que os a parecido el fic?? Buena o mala impresión ,mandadme reviews para ver si hago de mas personajes, por favor.


	2. Mi verdadero amor

Bueno aquí va el 2º capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el 1º, ya que es solo una introducción, pues bueno...vamos al lío.

Este capi se lo dedico a: Kamira-ro-ro. Ya k a sido la k me a enviado mi 1º review, muchas gracias.!!

Ahora que empiezan los diálogos y demás aquí dejo unas cosas para que lo entendáis:

Blabla-dijo fulanito de tal. Es dialogo normal y corriente de toda la vida.

_Blabla-_Fulanito de tal. Son los pensamientos.

**Blabla-**dijo Fulanito de tal. Es sarcasmo o palabras remarcadas.

(Se que blabla no es una palabra y que Fulanito de tal no es un nombre). Son comentarios míos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cap.2: Mi verdadero amor

Sakura, estaba en el Valle del Fin, tenia la carta que había escrito el día anterior, por algún motivo, estaba nerviosa, no se atrevía a dejarla allí, sabia de sobra lo que ahora sentía, pero había algo que le impedía dejarla.

_Sakura...una vez mas, demuestras que eres una cobarde..-_Sakura

Y con lagrimas en los ojos, se fue lentamente de aquel lugar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Konoha por la tarde:

Todos se encontraban en el ichiraku, Naruto y Chouji estaban haciendo un concurso de quien comía más rápido fideos. Sakura estaba sentada en una esquina, pensativa, mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo(en mi idioma se dice 'pescar' pero vamos) aun seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió esa mañana. Mientras tanto Ino observaba a Sakura desde lejos, ella se encontraba al lado de Shikamaru, el cual estaba durmiendo.

Jaja, Chouji, no puedes conmigo!!!-Gritó Naruto

Como??? Ahora veras!!-Contestó Chouji pidiendo otra de fideos para cada uno.

Itadakimasu!!- Dijo Naruto antes de empezar a comer como loco.

Ahhh...estos dos van para el hospital de cabeza- Dijo Ino mientras fijaba su vista en Sakura.-_Que le pasa a esta ahora..Tsk frontuda.._

Ino fue andando hacia Sakura, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

Ino...¿?-Sakura estaba sorprendida.-que..?

No digas nada, levántate, nos vamos a mi casa y me cuentas que ha sucedido-le contesto amablemente

Si...-Sakura se levanto

Oye..nos vamos chicos!!-Dijo Ino a los dos tragones-_adiós..Shikamaru..-_sonríe.

Sakura e Ino iban caminando por Konoha, iban muy calladas, y la situación empezaba a incomodar a la rubia, así que decidió dar conversación.

¿Dónde has estado esta mañana?-preguntó

He estado en el Valle del Fin... -contestó deprimida.

¿Para que?-preguntó confusa la rubia

ven-dijo Sakura cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a un lugar mas apartado

_Cada vez me doy mas cuenta de que le pasa algo grave-_Dijo Ino para sí

Bueno es que, te explicaré, durante todo este tiempo, he estado pensando en Sasuke..y en mi, y por mas que miraba en mi interior, no veía absolutamente nada... -explicó Sakura

¿Qué no veías..nada?-Ino no había entendido del todo su explicación

Es que me di cuenta, de que, aunque se hubiera quedado, nunca habríamos llegado a estar juntos-Le aclaró Sakura

Si, yo hace ya mucho que me di cuenta de eso-Confeso Ino

Pues, el otro dia, me di cuenta de una cosa mucho mas importante...-Dijo Sakura

Flash Back Sakura

Sakura-Chaaannn nos vamos ya??-preguntó Naruto

Tenemos que esperar a Kakashi-Sensei (Inner: estoy cansada de que tarde tanto Joderrrrrr)-Contesto Sakura

Kakashi aparece detrás de ellos

Kakashi-sensei llega tarde!-Los dos a la vez.

Si, si es que me encontré a una señora con un carro de la compra y me pidió que le ayudara...-Se excusó Kakashi

Mentiroso!!-Gritó Naruto

Si, si ,si lo que tu digas...-Dijo Kakashi-Bueno andando...

Kakashi-sensei pasa de mi TOT-Lloriqueó Naruto

Jijiji-Rió Sakura por lo bajo y sonrió

Uno hora después caminando.

Kakashi-sensei, queda mucho?-Preguntó Sakura en tono cansado.

No, no casi llegamos-Dijo él.

Que clase de misión es esta, Kakashi-sensei?-Preguntó luego Naruto

Estáis preguntones eh?-Dijo Kakashi-Es una misión de rango B, tenemos que escoltar a una persona muy importante del País de la ola

Vaya, hace tiempo que no íbamos!!-Chillo Naruto

Si, como casi 4 años, fue nuestra 1º misión importante-Recordó Sakura

Naruto y Sakura quedaron algo tristes, porque, por entonces, Sasuke seguía con ellos.

Bueno, bueno, continuemos-Dijo el sensei para quitar esa tristeza en el ambiente(para animar es pésimo XD)

Por supuesto!! Dattebayo!!-Gritó Naruto

Si...-Dijo Sakura un poco mas animada

HEY! Chicos, ya llegamos-Informo el peliplateado

Estaban delante de una gran mansión, con un hermoso jardín y muchos sirvientes(se ve que no lo he puesto en femenino, las mujeres no somos chachas, ni los hombres claro XD)parecía que la gente estaba bastante intranquila, ya que daban vueltas de un lugar a otro con ropa, toallas(me encantan las toallas, a ustedes no?), maletas, etc. Su señor feudal se iba de viaje, y el equipo 7 tenia que encargarse de escoltarle.

Es..es enorme!!!-Dijo Naruto

Bueno, yo voy a ver cuando salimos de aquí, no toquéis absolutamente nada. _Con la pinta que tiene esto cada objeto tiene que costar una fortuna, y si algo se rompe lo pago yo.-_Dijo Kakashi mientras entraba y preguntaba a los sirvientes donde se encontraba el feudal y los sirvientes se lo llevaron al interior de la casa.

Vaya, que bonita es-dijo Sakura mirando los jardines

No tanto como tu..-dijo por lo bajo Naruto

¿Qué?-Pregunto Sakura sin creer lo que había dicho el rubio

que no es tan bonita como tu, tú eres muy hermosa-dijo Naruto sonrojándose

Naruto...-Sakura se había quedado sin palabras

Bueno, vamos a entrar, no quiero que Kakashi-sensei vea la casa por dentro y yo no!!-Dijo Naruto poniendo morritos

Jiji..Jajajajajajaja..JAJAJAJA-Rió Sakura cada vez mas alto

Que ocurre?-pregunto Naruto- bueno vamos con Kakashi-sensei-dijo y salió corriendo y en plena carrera le dijo-Sakura!! Estas mas guapa aun cuando ríes, hazlo mas a menudo!!

Eh??que has dicho?-Dijo la pelirosada, pero ya Naruto estaba demasiado lejos

Sakura se quedo pensando, mirando a los jardines.

_Mas bonita que estos jardines, imposible...-_pensó Sakura-Que te...quiero Naruto..esolo que me ocurre_ - _Sakura dio un pequeño sobresalto, ¿qué se había dicho? ¿Qué quería a Naruto? Se levo la mano la boca...no podía creérselo, pero era verdad, le quería, y no iba a poder cambiarlo.

Durante todo esa misión, cada palabra que Naruto le decía le parecía hermosa y dulce. Naruto se paso toda la escolta, haciéndola reír y recordándole lo guapa que estaba así.

Fin Flash Back Sakura

Y bueno.. desde entonces...no paro de pensar en el...-confeso Sakura

Vaya... no imagine que fuera... bueno... etto...tan...-dudó Ino

Dulce, bueno, cariñoso...-Sakura cada vez estaba mas segura de que lo que sentía por Naruto era de verdad.

Tan importante para ti..._como para mi es Shikamaru..._-Dijo Ino

Gra-gracias Ino tu si que eres una amiga-Dice mas animada Sakura-_No quiero comentarle lo de la carta, ya estoy mejor, creo que con eso es suficiente..._

Gracias a ti Sakura..-Ino se marcha-_Con todo esto que me has dicho me he dado cuenta de que también hay, una persona muy importante para mi, al que no echaba tanto en cuenta..._

Sakura iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, mirando al suelo fijamente, sin darse cuenta, llego a la salida de la aldea, se giro, y vio, cierto banco, donde, una triste noche, un moreno al que amo la abandono con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Como pasa el tiempo, hace tanto que te fuiste, recuerdo cuando éramos un equipo, el equipo 7, como nos divertíamos juntos, ahora que lo pienso, antes de que te fueras, te recordé todos esos momentos, para que te lo volvieras a pensar..-_Sakura sonrié

Entonces, se acerca lentamente al banco, y se tumba en el, entonces cierra los ojos, y comienza a disfrutar de la leve brisa que corria por aquel lugar. Pero no estaba sola.

Sakura-chan??? Que haces aquí?-Pregunto el rubio

Naruto?? Y tu?-Pregunto la pelrosada levantándose rapidemente del banco.

Etto..bueno...-Se buscaba Naruto una excusa mientras detrás de el aparecia, Hinata.

Ho-hola...(deditos a lo Hinata XD)Sakura-Chan-Dijo la timida Hinata escondiéndose detrás de Naruto

Hola, Hinata, Naruto, estaba aquí...recordando viejos tiempos...me voy-Dijo Sakura, y se fue.

Eh??Sakura-Chan??-pregunto confuso Naruto.

No lo se...tal vez este un poco melancólica...-Dijo la tímida.

Si...bueno, seguimos con lo nuestro(K mal suena esooo)??-Sugirió Naruto

Emmmm si, si-Contestó hinata-pero...que vas a hacer con Sakura-Chan..?

La invitare a comer ramen y ya hablare con ella?-Dijo Naruto

Me parece buena idea, Naruto-kun..-Comentó

Te vas avenir a comer con nosotros luego??-Preguntó el rubio

Bueno...ya veré-respondió ella.

Sakura iba corriendo, por las calles de la aldea, dirección a su casa, iba llorando, estaba asfixiada, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, iba chocándose con la gente.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me puede salir nada bien? Siempre soy yo, siempre soy yo la que no encuentra su amor correspondido, siempre soy yo!!! Estoy cansada, estoy harta, quiero irme, quiero dejar de pensar, de sentir...-_Pensó Sakura_-_NARUTOOOO!!-gritó entre jadeos, acto seguido cayó al suelo desmayada, había corrido demasiado.-Na-na-ru-to...

FIN

Les gustó?, pliss manden reviews!!! A los que no les guste el ShikIno , Naruhina, etc. Tranquilos, aquí no hay ninguna pareja fija, ni todo acaba como se espera que acaba. Xaoo.


	3. Dolor, ira, traicion y mas dolor

Bueno, aquí el 3 capitulo, bueno quería aclarar a Kamira-ro-ro, que no hay ninguna pareja fija, no se sabe ni con quien acabara Sakura, ni Naruto ni nada, los sentimientos de los protas irán cambiando cuando vayan viendo sus amores no correspondidos, etc, etc...Bueno yo se con quien acabaran..jeje, ya os lo digo ni es SasuSaku fijo, ni NaruSaku, ni ItaSaku ni nada de nada. Aquí nada es fijo!! Tal y como dije, ya nada es como antes...que en concreto para mi significa: En estos años ya nada es lo que parece..Pero no me gustaba como titulo así que...Bueno que aquí os dejo con el capi!!

Conda, leí tu fic, síguelo que esta muy interesante, y espero que sigas este!!

Kami, intentare meter a Itachi...pero ahora con los exámenes creo que tardaré un poquito mas, a ver si voy a acabar poniendo a Itachi haciendo un examen de Sociales.

Capítulo 3: dolor, ira, traicion..y mas dolor

Sakura seguía desmayada en medio de la calle, había una gran multitud de gente alrededor de ella, todos comentaban lo sucedido bastante preocupados pero, no hacian nada.

Vaya, vaya, parece que aun no ha salido el nuevo libro de Icha Icha Paradise(se escribe asi no?)-Dijo un peliplateado alejándose de una librería.-menuda lastima

Levanto la vista y vio a toda es gente murmurando cosas y, (por cotilla) decidio acercarse a ver que ocurria. después de bucear entre la gente, llego a ver mas o menos los que habia en medio de tante gente, inmediatamente reconocio a su ex – alumna y fue a por ella.

Ainsss...que te habra pasado ahora...-susurro mientras se la llevaba a Tsunade

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el despacho de Tsunade:

Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-samaaa!!!-Gritó Shizune(como no, siempre grita)

¿qué ocurre?-Dijo la Hokage

Kakashi a encontrado a Sakura desmayada!!-le dijo Shizune

Sakura!!-Tsunade fue inmediatamente hacia su habitación, donde se encontraba su alumna.

Poco mas tarde:

Bueno...no es nada, supongo que estaría corriendo demasiado tiempo y a gran velocidad, le debía una gran deuda de oxigeno a los pulmones, y como no paraba, el cuerpo por su cuenta se paró.(estoy practicando para el examen de educación física, estas son las consecuencias de la resistencia Anaeróbica XD)-explico la Hokage.

Ahhh menos mal que no es nada grabe..-dijo Kakashi- aunque solo queda saber porque corria...

Si...eso es cosa mia..-dijo Tsunade-gracias, Kakashi, puedes retirarte.

Si...-Se despidió Kakashi y se fue en una nube de humo(es lo que hace el no?)

Tsunade-sama, ya se despierta...-avisó Shizune

Sakura se levanto de un sobresalto, enseguida se puso muy nerviosa e intento irse de la sala.

Sakura tranquilizate!!¿qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupada la rubia

Nada, dejadme sola, por favor, Tsunade-sama...-Dijo en un susurro Sakura.

Si...-Dijo y acto seguido ella y Shizune se fueron de alli.

De nuevo en el despacho de la Hokage:

Shizune, quiero que llames a Yamanaka Ino, hazla venir inmediatamente-ordenó la rubia

Si!-Shizune se fue corriendo a la sala de los archivos(hombre, digo yo, que como en todos los negocios, institutos y eso tendrá los archivos de los trabajadores o visitantes no?)-Vaya, Yamanaka no esta de servicio, sera difícil encontrarla...

Oye! Shizune, ¿qué misión problemática tengo hoy? Tsk...-dijo Shikamaru(como no)

Bueno, tienes una de escolta que luego te explicare, pero quiero que me hagas un favor...-le explico Shizune

Si, si, dilo...-dijo el problemático

Quiero que vayas a buscar a una persona, Yamanaka Ino...-le dijo ella

¿? Ino, para que la queréis?-preguntó

no se, son ordenes de Tsunade-sama-le explico ella

bueno, lo hare-le respondió el

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el Ichiraku:

Oye! Ino, quieres un poco?-Le dijo Chouji a la rubia ofreciéndole un plato de fideos.

No...-le negó Ino

Venga...¿estas a dieta o que?-le insistio Chouji

No...bueno! un platito no me matara..-dijo ella

Si, estupendo!!-dijo Chouji

Ino!! Ino!!!-gritó Shikamaru a lo lejos

Eh! Shikamaru...-susurró ella

En ese momento, Ino se quedo paralizada, le estaba llamando a ella, no a Chouji, ni a nadie mas, a ella, ya sabia como se sentía cuando a la persona a la que mas aprecias grita tu nombre mientras viene hacia ti corriendo.

Ino! Ino!¿qué ocurre? Estas alelada-Le dijo Chouji

Ah! a si Shikamaru! ¿Que quieres?-preguntó al fin la rubia

Ven conmigo, la Hokage quiere verte-le explicó él

Ohh.bueno...-Dijo ella un poco desilusionada-_ainsss...como me gustaria que fuera para pedirme otra cosa...encima no estoy ni de servicio...-_pensó y se fue junto a el, dejando a Chouji solo

Ohh..tsk..vaya, ni siquiera probo los fideos...-Dijo Chouji un poco triste

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De nuevo en el despacho de Tsunade:

Tsunade-sama, Yamanaka Ino ya esta aquí!-Dijo Shizune haciendo pasar a Ino

Hola, Ino, siento molestarte pero, creo que te alegraras de que te halla llamado-Dijo la otra rubia-Sakura esta muy mal, no quiere contarme que le pasa, y pensé que tu como su amiga sabrías averiguarlo..

Sakura? Si, me alegro de que me lo halla hecho saber, donde esta?-preguntó ella

En mi habitación, sígueme-le dijo la Hokage y la acerco hasta el paradero de Sakura-bueno, os dejo solas-y se fue.

Ino...yo...yo...-susurró Sakura

Dime Sakura...-le dijo la rubia

Oh! Ino!! Por que no me puede salir nada bien?-le dijo Sakura abrazandola y llorando

Eh! Sakura dime, tranquila...¿qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó ella amablemente

Naruto...esta..con Hinata...-le dijo ella

Oh...lo siento muchísimo Saku...-Ino dejo de hablar, sintió que alguien mas había en aquella habitación, era Hinata.

Sa-Sakura-Chan..yo..etto...quería decirte.-Intento decir Hinata

¿qué? Que estas muy bien con Naruto? ¿qué ocurre Sakura-chan? Mira vete que todo esto es culpa tuya!!! Tu, me has quitado mi ultima esperanza, tu eres la culpable de todo esto! Incluso esta escena que estoy montando aquí es culpa tuya!-gritó en tono desesperado Sakura

Sakura por favor, basta, tranquilízate!-le ordeno Ino

NO!!basta por que a todos os va bien, a mi no, yo siempre me tengo que aguantar, siempre es a mi a la que tiene que animar y cuidar todo el mundo, yo soy la mas débil, incluso mas que esta niñata que va de buena pero no es mas que...que..que una traidora!!-terminó de decir la pelirosada

Sakura-Chan yo no he hecho...-intento explicar Hinata muy asustada por el comportamiento de Sakura

Vete! Vete...o te echo yo!!-Sakura empezó a acercarse a Hinata, la que no sabia que hacer sorprendida.

Basta, oye! Sakura, que coño te pasa!?-le dijo Shikamaru quien habia escuchado parte de la conversación detrás de la puerta.

Sakura, basta, ya es suficiente! No ves que ella no ha hecho nada?-le dijo la rubia

Que no! Como que no! Me ha quitado al amor de mi vida! Quien se cree?

Yo..yo...-Hinata se fue corriendo de aquel lugar, dolorida por las palabras de Sakura

¿quién te crees tu Sakura?-le dijo Tsunade, que se habia encontrado con Hinata.

Os odio...OS ODIO A TODOS! Incluso ti Ino, creia que eras mi amiga, pero me equivoque, eres otra puta traidora!!-Sakura también se fue de aquel lugar.

Sakura...-Ino comenzó a llorar-¿qué le he hecho yo?

Nada, Ino, nada...-le dijo Shikamaru y la abrazo-durante este tiempo, ha intentado no pensar en nada de lo que ha pasa durante este tiempo...y hoy a estallado...

Pero, ¿por qué conmigo? ¿por qué siempre conmigo? Incluso...cuando descubrio que a mi me gustaba Sasuke, a todas las chicas les gustaba Sasuke, pero con ninguna dejo de ser su amiga...solo conmigo...¿por qué siempre conmigo?-dijo Ino entre sollozos

No lo se, de verdad, no lo se...-Shikamaru la abrazo mas fuerte

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cerca de la habitación, Sakura corria desesperada, con los ojos llorosos, como antes, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Sakura! ¿qué ocurre?-le dijo Chouji, pro esta le empujo y siguió corriendo-_se habra peleado con Ino?voy a ver_

Cuando llego, vio Shikamaru e Ino abrazados, se quedo petrificado, hacia tiempo que estaba enamorado de Ino, durante esos 3 años, la habia visto crecer y madurar, ya no era gritona, era amable, educada e incluso mas bonita que antes. Shikamaru sabia que a el le gustaba, por eso, aunque el quisiera, no podía salir con Ino, por no perder la amistad de Chouji pero, no pudo resistirse a abrazarla viéndola con tanta tristeza en si rostro y llorando.

Tranquila Ino...-dijo Shikamaru en tono tranquilizador pero, noto la presencia de Chouji y enseguida se giró-AH! Chouji, tiene una explicación..es que...

Chouji seguía petrificado, con la cara pálida, y llena de tristeza. Shikamaru no sabia que decir.

Tranquilo, Shikamaru, no pasa nada, tu sigue con o tuyo...-Chouji se fue sin decir una palabra, el le habia dicho que no pasaba nada, pero Shikamaru sabia que estaba completamente mosqueado.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Shikamaru?-preguntó confusa Ino

Nada...-le dijo este.

Por favor, dime que ocurre, no entiendo nada!-Le insistió ella.

Nada! Ino...-no pudo terminar, ya que esta lo callo juntando sus labios con los de el-Shikamaru, yo te quiero mucho! Por eso quiero saber que ocurre!! Dimelo..por favor..

Nada Ino, no ocurre nada, no puede ser eso es todo! No puede ser!-Shikamaru se fue dejándola tirada en la habitación.

Shikamaru!!!!!-empezó a llorar desesperada, la Hokage que seguía allí la abrazo y la llevo al despacho, donde intentaría tranquilizarla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la salida de Konoha:

Eh! Hinata-chan!! Has tardado mucho no? Y Sakura-chan? No va a venir al Ichiraku?-preguntó sin saber nada de lo sucedido Naruto

Es que..cuando fui a ver a Sakura..estaba muy mosqueada conmigo-dijo Hinata

Ah! si? por que?-volvió a preguntar el rubio

Es que ella esta enamorada de Neji, y le ha sentado mal que yo tambien lo este...-dijo ella

Vaya!! No sabia que ha Sakura-chan le gustara Neji...ya hablare con ella mas tarde-dijo el.-bueno, traiste el regalo para Neji?

Si, Naruto-kun!-dijo ella mas animada.

Estupendo, ya veras como le gusta que le regales algo por navidad(estamos a 6 de Diciembre, asi que en el fic también)-le dijo el rubio

Si! gracias por la idea, Naruto-kun-le contestó ella

Si, pero vamos a comer, tengo hambre!!-dijo este frotándose el estomago

Jeje, si, Naruto-kun!-le dijo ya ella mas animada-_espero que a Neji le guste el regalo...y que Sakura no se lo tome a mal._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la habitación de Sakura:

Cogio otra vez su libreta, y comenzo a escribir:

Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta 

_De que estoy sola_

_No puedo confiar en nadie_

_No tengo nadie_

_Ni familia, ni amigos_

_Naruto quiere a Hinata_

_¿Entonces por que me decía esas cosas tan bonitas?_

_Lo sé, se sentía culpable!!_

_Y Hinata_

_Que decir de ella_

_Con lo dulce que parece_

_Es puro veneno_

_E Ino_

_Mi mejor amiga_

_Otra traidora_

_Hoy he descubierto_

_Que vuelvo a estar sola_

_Como aquella noche_

_En la que dormí en el banco a la salida de Konoha_

_Sasuke_

_Esa noche deberías haberme matado_

_Que se preparen_

_Para ellos_

_Nada volverá a ser como antes en mi_

_Nada!_

Ya no me tendrán que cuidar mas 

_Porque les haré odiarme tanto que preferirán que yo muera_

_Ya no quiero aprender medicina_

_Porque alguien tan débil como yo no puede curar a nadie_

_Ya no será nada como era antes_

_Porque yo ya no soy la misma_

Acto seguido cerro la libreta, cogió todas las fotos que se había hecho con el equipo 7 y con sus amigos y empezó a quemarlas una a una.

Esta va por mi, esta por mi...-iba diciendo Sakura mientras quemaba las cartas.

Ding dong 

Mama!! Joder quieres abrir?-espero a que contestaran, pero su madre se habia ido-joder...-bajo las escalera y fue a la puerta y cuando abrio...-¿qué coño haces aquí? Largate o te echo!!

Sa-sakura-chan...¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó el rubio confuso

Tu y Hinata sois lo que me ocurre-Sakura cerro la puerta.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong..._

Basta! No te voy a abrir Naruto!!-dijo ella comenzando a llorar de nuevo.-_no! No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, otra vez no...-_sube a su habitación y se tumba e la cama.

Sakura-chan...-el rubio habia entrado por la ventana y estaba enfrente de ella.

Na-naruto...¿qué quieres? ¿por qué me sigues?-pregunto ella con una voz triste.

Porque me importas, yo te quiero mucho...Sakura-chan-dijo el sonriendo dulcemente

Sakura se levanta y comienza a pegar a Naruto deseperada.

Tu no me quieres, no me quieres asi que no lo digas, mentiroso!!-gritaba Sakura- tu no...

Naruto habia agarrado su mano, y ahora la abrazaba.

Sakura...que te ocurre? Se que te gusta Neji pero...-fue interrumpido por Sakura

Neji...-Sakura se aparto de Naruto-a mi...no me gusta Neji

Entonces, ¿por qué te pusiste celosa de Hinata?-preguntó Naruto mas confundido que antes.

Hinata...no lo entiendes Naruto..yo te quiero a ti, y tu estas con ella!!-volvio a llorar otra vez

Naruto se quedo alelado, lo queria a el, el..con..¿Hinata?.

Sakura-chan...-le dijo Naruto amablemente- yo no quiero a Hinata, yo..no estoy con ella, le ayudaba con el regalo de navidad de Neji.

Como? Tu..ella...yo...yo he sido una estúpida...-abrazo a Naruto-entonces..tu..

Yo te quiero a ti, Sakura-chan, siempre lo he hecho, y tu lo sabes...-le dijo el rubio

Yo tambien te quiero!-le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, pero al poco tiempo Naruto se separo-que pasa?

Espera, que me da algo..me has besado..que fuerte!! Y encima no he comido por estar preocupado por ti...me mareoo...-dice Naruto haciendo como si se cayera

Jaja...te quiero Naruto...-le dice ella

Te quiero...Sakura-chan...-le da un beso a Sakura

Pero...soy horrible...no sabes la de cosas que he hecho mal hoy...-le confesó ella- sobre todo a Hinata..y a Ino..les he dicho de todo...pobres..soy...

Estabas mosqueada..y equivocada...es exactamente lo que les vas a decir cuando les pidas disculpas...a que si?-le dice Naruto

Si, y también a Tsunade-sama por mi comportamiento...-dice ella

A si me gusta...eres la mejor..esa es mi...mi..-Naruto dudaba en decir amiga o novia

Tu novia...-le responde ella.

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

os ha gustado? Manden reviews y coméntenlo, ya que este lo he escrito rapidito podre escribir otro mas antes de que empiezen mis examenes, y tranquis a las fans de Sakura que no se le fue la olla. Y advierto que no es un NaruSaku fijo...sobre todo porque nuestro Sasuke pronto har acto de presencia n ete fic. Jeje Xaooooo.


	4. Despues de tanto tiempo

Bueno aquí el 4º capitulo, fans de Sasuke, aquí llega nuestro morenazoooooo. Después de este capitulo no se si me va a dar tiempo hacer mas por un tiempo, ya que llegan los exámenes de evaluación y luego las vacas que no se si me iré por ahí...

Bueno no me enrollo, aquí va:

4º capitulo: Después de tanto tiempo

Konoha estaba desierta, era muy temprano, y nadie estaba aun levantado, en la salida de la aldea, alguien se acercaba lentamente.

Ya estoy aquí...Naruto...-dijo el moreno.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habitación de Sakura:

Sakura ya estaba levantada, quería organizarlo todo para poder dar con Ino e Hinata inmediatamente y pedirles perdón. Además estaba nerviosa, tenia muchas ganas de ver a su Naruto.

A Ino... conociéndola la encontrare seguramente sobre las 10 de la mañana en la cafetería donde desayuna siempre...a Hinata...Naruto me ha dicho que a veces se acerca a la academia para ver a su hermana Hanabi...-Se recordó Sakura.

Ding dong 

Ah! Naruto ya estas aquí!!-bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta- Naruto como te has le...vantado..? SASUKE!!

AH!! no grites...se supone que nadie sabe que estoy aquí...-le explico este.

Que haces aquí? ¿quieres algo de Naruto? Pues lárgate porque no te dejare acercarte a el!-dijo amenazante Sakura.

No es eso..Baka..déjame pasar anda...-le dijo el moreno

Eh?..._si lo dejo aquí los ANBU le descubrirán y..._esta bien...-decidió Sakura-pero como sea alguna trampa tuya y de Orochimaru...

Tranquila, de eso quería hablarte-le dijo el

Dentro de la casa:

Yo desde un principio sabia que el iba a poseerme pero, me dijeron que cuando el me poseyera no tenia intención de matar a Itachi..y siendo así, no pienso concederle mi cuerpo, ni mis poderes.-le contó Sasuke.

Vaya...menos mal que te lo dijeron pero, ¿quién? Todos los que forman parte de sus planes le tienen una alta estima..-le comenta ella

Una chica, se supone que es la 2º hija predilecta de Orochimaru(Anko fue la 1º)..-Sakura le interrumpió

Pero si es su predilecta debería tenerle mas alta estima que los demás no?-dijo ella

Lo se...pero ella ha pasado por cosas parecidas e incluso peor que las mías, antes de acabar con Orochimaru, y aunque le respeta, ella sabe como es el deseo de querer vengarte de alguien que te ha hecho mucho daño...-le explico Sasuke

Claro, y por eso te aviso, al descubrir que Orochimaru no te iba a ayudar...-pensó en voz alta Sakura.

Exacto, y me ayudo salir de allí sin que me vieran pero, necesito hablar con Naruto...-le dijo el.

¿por qué?-pregunto la pelirosada

Orochimaru sabe que ella y yo éramos amigos, cuando vea que yo no estoy, ira a por ella, le tengo que sacar de allí como sea, yo solo no podré, necesito que Naruto me ayude.-dijo él con una mirada penetrante y seria.

Lo entiendo pero, será difícil encontrarle si nadie te puede ver-dijo Sakura-podríamos decírselo a tsunade, para que te conceda el permiso de volver...pero yo soy la menos indicada para eso...

Pero, según oí, tu eras su alumna, te escuchara-dijo el

Me hubiera escuchado, si no fuera por que la cague ayer...-dijo ella-bueno, creo que tengo por ahí una peluca...te pondré ropa de mi padre y ya esta...

De acuerdo...-se resigno el Uchiha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichiraku:

Choujiiii! Que? Seguimos con el concurso?-preguntó Naruto

Tu no ibas a recoger a Sakura?-dijo Chouji en un tono borde

Me ha llamado y me ha dicho que la espere aquí, además que pasa? Estas enfadado conmigo?-le pregunto el rubio

No...-vio a Shikamaru acercarse a el-estoy enfado con un EX – AMIGO MÍO

Aaaaaa...-miro a Shikamaru-_¿qué les habrá pasado?_

Tsk...me voy...-dijo Shikamaru

Espera! Shikamaru!-dijo Naruto-¿podrías decirme que ha pasado?

Serie demasiado problemático..no-dijo Shikamaru, pero entonces Ino pasaba por ahí, iba a la cafetería, y esta le miraba con tristeza-Ino...

Eh??-Naruto miro a Ino, que tenia la mirada fija en el suelo-eh! Hola Ino-se acerca a ella y le susurra- ¿podrías decirme que les pasa a estos dos?

Eso me gustaría saber a mi Naruto...pero el no quiere decírmelo...-dijo Ino mirando a Shikamaru, que agacho la cabeza.

Ino...hola...-era Sakura, que estaba detrás de ella, nerviosa, por la reacción que podría tener Ino

...-Ino no dijo nada-...

por favor Ino, escúchame, yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice, estuvo mal...-se disculpo Sakura.

_Sakura, disculpándose con Ino? Me he perdido...-_pensó Sasuke, que estaba disfrazado detrás de Sakura.

Perdón?-dijo chouji que al ver tanto jaleo fuera se acerco-¿por qué?

Ayer estaba muy mosqueada..y la pague con ella, siento haberte hecho daño Ino..de verdad-seguía disculpándose Sakura

No hace falta mas disculpa Sakura, se que eres muy lanzada cuando se trata de insultar... -se burlo Ino mas alegre

Estoy de acuerdo, ino-cerda-dijo ella más animada todavía.-hola amor!-le da un beso a Naruto-como estas?

Bien, pero aquí todos están un poco raritos-dijo refiriéndose a Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino.

Bueno, dejémoslos solos, tenemos que hablar-dijo sakura alejándose del lugar junto a Sasuke y Naruto.

En ese momento, todo se quedo en silencio, Ino no queria hablar con Shika, este no quería hablar con ella, y Chouji con ninguno de los dos.

Me voy...a comer ramen..Chouji..¿te vienes?-dijo ella

No-dijo el secamente.

Chouji...-dijo Shikamaru-déjame que te explique..

El que?-miro Ino amenazante

Lo del abrazo?-dijo Chouji-no quiero saberlo, ahórrame detalles

Abrazo? Que abrazo-Ino empezaba a enfadarse-¡¿qué abrazo?! Me podéis explicar alguno de los dos que esta pasando aquí de una maldita puta vez!?-dijo Ino desesperándose

Chouji, Ino estaba muy mal por la pelea con Sakura, yo solo la abracé para consolarla!-dijo Shikamaru.

Que??-Ino empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-Chouji tu...

Si, ino, si, yo...te quiero...-confeso Chouji

Por eso...Shikamaru...-dijo Ino-ahora lo entiendo pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Chouji? Y tu? Shikamaru?

Tenia miedo de que me rechazaras-dijo Chouji

Era demasiado problemático-respondió Shika

Para ti todo es demasiado problemático, Shikamaru!, algún día tendrás a la persona que mas quieras alejándose de ti y tu no dirás nada y la dejaras ir, por que será 'demasiado problemático' de verdad, no te entiendo, comprendo que te moleste hacer misiones, que te de pereza explicar ciertas cosas, pero estas cosas no dan pereza, dan miedo!-Ino dijo todo lo que pensaba sobre Shikamaru.

Je, tienes muchas quejas de mi para apreciarme tanto como me aprecias Ino-Dijo Shikamaru un tono despreocupado, aunque en el fondo, le había dolido, porque Ino tenia razón.

Si tienes razón...será...será..Porque ya no te quiero!-Ino se fue a paso rápido hacia la cafetería .

Tsk...problemática...-dijo Shikamaru y empezó a andar en dirección contraria a la de Ino.

Espera...Shikamaru...tu e Ino...-dijo Chouji-os queríais??

Tu lo has dicho, amigo mío, nos queríamos, ya no...-dijo Shikamaru un poco triste

Ino...te queria de verdad...y tu a ella no?-continuo Chouji

Si, se suponía, claro-le respondió Shikamaru.

Entonces el culpable soy yo, he sido un egoísta y un cegato, debería haberme dado cuenta de que Ino y tu...-dijo Chouji triste

Nadie es culpable de nada, el amor es así, como las mujeres, igual de problemático...-dijo Shikamaru, intentando consolarle-bueno...te apetece un ramen?

Se nos esta pegando la manía de Naruto con el ramen-dijo Chouji

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un lugar mas apartado:

Bueno, Sakura-chan, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Y, ¿quién es este?-preguntó Naruto

Yo no soy este, dobe-dijo Sasuke

Eh? Tu..Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee-bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chillo Naruto

Jeje, que pronto le has reconocido(gota grande en el coco XD)-dijo Sakura-bueno, Sasuke quiere pedirte una cosa..-mirada made in Uchiha por parte de Sasuke-así que yo no pinto nada-otra mirada made in Uchiha-y tengo que hacer cosas me voyyyy!!

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Sasuke no sabia como explicarle a Naruto lo que tenia que pedirle y Naruto...no se...rencor? O que tenia miedo de que Sakura empezara otra vez a pasar de el?

Dobe...te tengo que pedir una cosa-se atrevió a decir por fin Sasuke

No empiezas muy bien insultándome ¬¬ bakaaaa-dijo Naruto

Tranquilo, Naruto, es importante-le dijo el moreno

Si tiene que ver con tu venganza olvídate-le contesto el otro

Naruto!! Es importante, hay una vida muy importante para mi en juego, no puedo estar aquí con tus tonterías y tus celos!!-le gritó Sasuke

Celos? Cómo sabes que tengo celos?-le preguntó este alterado

Me lo imaginaba, Sakura antes estaba todo el rato dándome la brasa, y ahora tu estas con ella, tiene miedo de que te la quite, no? Dobe?-dijo el Uchiha dando en el blanco de los pensamientos de Naruto.-tranquilo, no me interesa, para nada.

Entonces, que persona es esa a la que quieres salvar?-pregunto Naruto intentando cambiar de tema

La misma persona que me salvo a mi de que me poseyera Orochimaru-le dijo el moreno.

Vaya!! Entonces a que esperamos? Vamos a por esa chica dattebayo!-Dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa.

Como sabes que es una chica?-se sonrojó

Es muy fácil, porque yo reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando Sakura estaba en peligro. Porque Has dicho que es muy importante para ti. Además, te conozco demasiado.-le explicó el rubio divertido

Je, cada día eres mas dobe, dobe-dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, aun con su sonrojo.

Bueno, Sasuke-baka, vamos a buscar a Sakura para darle las buenas noticias-dijo Naruto comenzando a andar.

Noticias? Que yo sepa solo hay una, dobe ya no sabes ni contar?-dijo Sasuke.

Hay dos, que he aceptado a tu propuesta y...cantandoSasuke y su novia se besan bajo un árbol!!!lalalalalalacantando(la canción era asi no?)-empezó divertido Naruto

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...BAKA!-Dijo Sasuke tapándole la boca a el rubio-ella no es mi novia, es una chica a la que aprecio mucho ya esta, usuratonkachi no hagas ruido, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

Vale vale, como eres dattebayo-dijo el otro poniendo morritos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el despacho de Tsunade:

Tsunade-sama ha venido a verte...-le dijo Shizune

Se quien es, dile que pase-ordenó la Hokage

Buenos dias, Hokage-sama, yo...lo siento...-se disculpó Sakura

No hace falta, Sakura, ayer vino Naruto, y me explico todo lo que sucedió-le dijo Tsunade.

De verdad?-preguntó Sakura

Flash back Tsunade

Era de noche y en el despacho de la Hokage, esta misma se había dormido sobre la mesa, mientras Shizune estaba dormida sobre una silla al lado. Naruto entro por la ventana.

Eh! Vieja! Despierta-dijo Naruto

Naruto! Que haces aquí? Si es por la búsqueda de Sasuke ya te dije...-fue interrumpida por Naruto.

No es eso, vieja, es por lo que ha pasado hoy con Sakura.-dijo Naruto

A ver, dime-dijo Tsunade

Sakura esta sometida a mucha presion, echa de menos a Sasuke incluso mas que yo y al tener una pequeña peleilla conmigo a explotado y la ha pagado con Hinata e Ino. Lo siento mucho, vieja, yo no pretendia que pasara nada, la culpa ha sido mia. Bueno adiosssss vieja dattebayo.

Fin Flash Back Tsunade

Sakura se había quedado sin palabras, Naruto era tan bueno con ella. Ahora con Sasuke de vuelta, había empezado a dudar del futuro de su relación con Naruto. Pero, nadie la trataba tan bien como la trataba el, Sasuke jamás lo haría. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Bueno...de todos modos quería disculparme, hasta luego, Tsunade-sama-se despidió Sakura

Ah! Sakura, Hinata esta en tu casa, le dije que querías disculparte con ella y que se pasara por allí-dijo la Godaime-te importa?

No, para nada-Sakura sonrió

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de Sakura:

Se encontraban Neji e Hinata, ambos estaban muy serios y callados. Hinata movia sus dedos, estaba muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, Neji estaba de lo mas tranquilo y eso, a la joven le preocupaba.

Neji-onisan...yo...-intentó decir Hinata

No digas nada, Hinata-sama, se lo que quieres decir, y tu sabes que no puede ser-le dijo este antes de que pudiera decir nada la chica.

Pe-pero...neji-onisan...-intentó volver a decir Hinata

Hasta tu misma lo dices! Hinata-sama, somos familia, la familia no puede tener una relacion amorosa, al menos de la que tu quieres tener...-dijo Neji

Por que? Eso es irrelevante...si...si..tu...me quieres...y yo...-empezo a decir ella

Sakura iba camino de su casa corriendo, queria pedirle perdon a la buena de Hinata cuanto antes, pero cuando lego noto que habia mas de una persona alli, se escondio un poco, y empezó a escuchar la conversación.

Ese es el caso, Hinata-sama, yo no te quiero...al menos de la forma en la que tu me quieres a mi...-fue interrumpido por Hinata

No! Tu me..tu me...¿tu no me quieres? Neji-onisan..tu...-Hinata se aparto un poco de el

No te quiero, por mas que tu me quieras a mi, somos primos, una relación imposible, lo siento Hinata-sama...-dijo Neji y se fue.

Sakura fue corriendo al paradero de Hinata, la pobre, estaba destrozada.

Sakura-chan...Neji-onisan...-Hinata era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra por el llanto.

Lo siento, Hinata, se lo que duele que te digan eso, de verdad-le dijo Sakura

Sakura, intento animarla, aunque no consiguió demasiado, aunque luego al pedirle perdón pudieran desviar un poco el tema, e hinata se tranquilizo un poco.

Ding dong 

Quién será?-dijo Hinata

No se...Naruto y..._ya han hablado? Que habra dicho Naruto?-_Sakura se dirigió a la puerta.

Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!! A que no adivinas quien tiene novia????-dijo Naruto-pues Sasu...-Sakura le estaba haciendo señas para que no dijera nada-keeeeeeeeeee!!!

Sasuke!!-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Usuratonkachi...espera Hinata, te lo puede explicar...-se dirgio hacia donde estaba Hinata-_tsk esto no me gusta nada, a parte de Sakura y Naruto nadie mas debería saber que estoy aquí..._

Naruto!!-dijo Sakura enfadada

Perdon..cariño-dijo este con ojos de cachorrito

Ainss...como eres eh?-Sakura no podia resistirse a esa mirada.

Sasuke le conto todo a Hinata

Pero...podréis vosotros solos?-preguntó Hinata

Si, no seria mejor hablarlo con Tsunade-sama?-dijo Sakura

No se, no creo que todos esten dispuesto a perdonar mi traicion..-dijo Sasuke

Son nuestros amigos...tienes qu ayudarnos!!-recordó Naruto-vamos a por ellos ahora mismo!

Naruto se fue corriendo de la casa, detrás de el estaba Sasuke, que seguía pensando que era mejor que nadie lo supiera.

Usuratonkachi, que crees que haces?-dijo Sasuke enfadado

Que estas haciendo tu, Sasuke-kun?-dijo cierto peliplateado

Uh? Kakashi-sensei!-gritó Naruto

Ya la liaste, dobe-dijo Sasuke-que quieres, Kakashi?

Eres un traidor, asi que mi deber como shinobi es avisar a Godaime que estas en el aldea-informo Kakashi-a no ser, que tu mismo le pidas perdón y que te conceda el permiso de volver a residir en la aldea

Esta bien, lo hare_ tsk...que torpe eres..dobe_-se resigno Sasuke

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el despacho de la Hokage, una hora mas tarde:

No se si concederte el permiso, eres un traidor, te fuiste con Orochimaru...-dudo Tsunade-esta bien pero, ¿qué es eso de querer volver con Orochimaru?

Necesito volver, alguien necesita mi ayuda pero, yo solo no puedo-le explico Sasuke

Esa persona, a la que quieres salvar, no sera...-el gritó de Shizune interrumpió a la Hokage

Tsunade-sama, necesitamos a un medico! Urgente!-dijo Shizune

Sakura, encárgate tu-ordenó la Godaime

Si, Tsunade-sama-Sakura se fue

Bueno, por donde iba...ah! si, esa chica no será...Hattori Kimiko eh?-dijo Tsunade

Hattori..Kimiko?-preguntó Naruto, se había perdido, vio como Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Se mucho sobre esa chica, fue una de las pocas supervivientes de la masacre de la, ahora inexistente, aldea de Yami(oscuridad, tinieblas, etc)-dijo Tsunade-vago por diferentes países durante unos años hasta que Orochimaru se la llevo y se convirtió en...-fue interrumpida por Sasuke

La 2º hija predilecta de Orochimaru...-termino Sasuke

Esta bien, os ayudare enviando una escolta de ANBU con vosotros..-dijo Tsunade

No creo que haga falta, Sasuke-kun...-dijo una voz desconocida para todos, menos para Sasuke

Kimiko!-Gritó Sasuke

FIN

Ufffff..me costo, no sabia como terminar el capitulo, en el próximo, una descripción de kimiko, y a lo mejor pongo alguna foto en mi perfil.

Dejen reviews xfavor.


	5. Aliados de Konoha

Antes que nada aquí dejo la foto de Kimiko,la de la imagen es en realidad Aya de un videojuego(gracias KS-CamiBor por la informacion), pero es la que mas se asemeja a la descripción que hay mas abajo, pronto hare un dibujo(bueno, alome no, me da una pereza dibujar) mas detallado, pero créanme esa foto me vino de maravilla, es idéntica a el personaje que yo queria para este fic.

aquí esta:http// www . abcdigitalart3 . hpg.ig. com. br/ animes/ TripixelParasitic800.jpg (todo junto)

De todos modos por si acaso no podeis ver la imagen en este capi dejo una descripcion

Capitulo 5: Aliados de Konoha

Kimiko!!-Sasuke fue tras ella

Sasuke, solo vine para decirte que estoy bien, me he escapado de la manos de Orochimaru, no tienes por que preocuparte de nada-dijo esta e intento irse, pero Sasuke la retuvo agarrandola de la muñeca.

No te dejare-insistió el moreno

Sasuke, tu no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto, suéltame!-dijo ella

Y a donde piensas ir? No tienes a nadie ni ningun lugar donde quedarte!-le recordó Sasuke

No hace falta que me lo recuerdes..-dijo ella triste

Ejem..ejem...pasa algo?-era Kankurou, que había venido hasta Konoha, acompañado del Kazekage(Gaara) y su hermana Temari.

No, nada, verdad?-dijo ella y se escapo de las manos de Sasuke

No, nada, absolutamente nada..-dijo el intentando disimular el cabreo

Kimiko, era rubia con el pelo largo que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, los ojos los tenia azul, no como los de Ino, eran un azul oscuro, profundos e intimidaban a muchos de los que se quedaban mirándola fijamente. Tenia la altura normal de su edad(15) ya estaba desarrollada, tenia las curvas de su cuerpos ya muy marcadas del(por petición de un amigo: tenia los pechos desarrollados también, lo que hay que hacer eh?). Era muy delgada,tenia la piel rosada. La expresión de su cara no cambiaba mucho, indiferente o tristeza(la que solía poner cuando profundizaba en sus pensamientos).

De actitud, no había mucho que decir, era misteriosa, callada, a veces hasta borde. Pero en el fondo, era muy buena chica, pero muy desconfiada, si no cogía mucha confianza con nadie jamás se mostraba como era ella en realidad dulce, buena y soñadora.

Esta bien-dijo Kankurou acercándose a la chica- como te llamas preciosa? Estas con alguien?(me he pasado un poco, pero hombre, Kankurou querrá novia no?)

No tengo porque decirte mi nombre, y no creo que estes tan ciego como para no ver que estoy con un sobre protector y un entrometido-dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Kankurou

Puf...jiji-solto una risita Temari

Me largo, adios Sasuke-dijo Kimiko y se fue

Espera!-Sasuke fue tras ella

Oye ma ha caido bien esta chica..jejeje-rio temari

Calla! Ya veras como consigo una cita!-le dijo su hermano

No lo creo...-le respondió Temari

Que te apuestas?-le preguntó el otro

Le trabajo de lo que queda de este mes(Diciembre)-dijo Temari

Esta bien, si gano yo tu haces mis misiones-dijo Kankurou

Callaos...-dijo Gaara con una voz fria-estamos aquí para hablar sobre un proyecto de nuestra aldea y esta, muy importante

Pueden pasar!-les informa Sakura

Naruto, Sakura podéis retiraros-les dijo Tsunade, y ambos se fueron-bienvenidos

Gracias, Temari, Kankurou, retiraos-les ordeno el kazekage

_Si, mi amo...-_pensó Kankurou mientras se iba junto a su hermana

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la salida de Konoha:

Kimiko!!joder estate quieta de una puta vez!-gritó Sasuke(que boquita mas linda tiene..)

Déjame en paz, Sasuke!-le ordenó la rubia

Vale, yo te dejo, pero a donde piensas ir? Estamos en invierno..Donde coño piensas quedarte para no congelarte?-le preguntó el moreno

Hasta que orochimaru no me recogió estuve tirada en la calle, durmiendo en el suelo y tapándome con cartones!-le dijo esta-para mi desgracia estoy acostumbrada a estar sin hogar-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Kimiko...-se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda-nadie quiere estar solo, al menos siempre, quédate, al menos por un tiempo, cuando ya encuentres un lugar donde quedarte puedes irte sin problemas..

De acuerdo...-se suelta del abrazo de Sasuke(que no que no Sasuke, que no te la ligas ¬¬)-vamonos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por las calles de Konoha:

Sakura-chan! Vamos a comer ramen?-Sakura no contesta a la pregunta de Naruto-que ocurre?

Estaba pensando en Sasuke, no se si esa chica le conviene, ademas podria tener algo que ver con Orochimaru, a lo mejor quiere hacer que vuelva!-le dijo Sakura

A lo mejor es que estas celosa y estas buscando una excusa para que Sasuke no este con esa chica!!-gritó Naruto y dio media vuelta y se fue

Naruto!! Naruto espera!-dijo ella mientras corria detrás de el-_realmente no se que me pasa, dije que no le quería pero, sigo pensando mucho en el.._

Sakura-chan...-susurro Naruto- he estado pensando...que serie mejor que lo dejaramos por ahora..

Pero por que? No llevamos ni dos dias!-le dijo Sakura

Lo se! Pero con la llegada de Sasuke todo se esta estropeando, tu no tienes claro nada!-le explico Naruto-asi, solo conseguiremos pelearnos, hasta que esto se aclare..mejor seria dejarlo

Naruto...si..tienes razon..debo aclararme, pero te prometo que cuando suceda el primero en saberlo seras tu-le prometió Sakura

Si, gracias, Sakura-chan-le dijo el rubio

Pero, un beso de despedida?-le pregunto Sakura

Junto a un ramen calentito!-le sonrio el rubito

Jajajajaja, si por supuesto!-dijo Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De nuevo por las calles de Konoha:

Shikamaru iba mirando hacia el cielo, mirando las nubes con la mirada perdida, pensaba en todo lo que habia ocurrido en los dos ultimos dias.

_Como me dueles esas palabras..pero tiene razon..pero yo soy asi..bno se si poder cambiar-_Dijo Shikamaru recordando las palabras que le dijo Ino-_me dijiste: Para ti todo es demasiado problemático, Shikamaru!, algún día tendrás a la persona que mas quieras alejándose de ti y tu no dirás nada y la dejaras ir, por que será 'demasiado problemático'. Es que yo soy asi, si te molesta, por que me quieres? O...mejor dicho me querias?_

Oye! Ya no sabes saludar o que?-Temari estaba frente a el, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

A si, hola-le dijo el con desgana y se sento en un banco con la mirada todavía fija en las nubes.

Que pasa?-le dijo ella sentándose a su lado

Tu que eres una mujer...podrias ayudarme?-le pregunto el

Dime..-le dijo la rubia

El otro día un amigo mío..tsk. mentir es demasiado problemático..yo discutí con la persona a la que quería, me dijo que para mi todo era un problema y que así solo conseguiría perder a las personas que quiero y...-le dijo el

La perdiste a ella-termino de decir la rubia

Si, pero si me quiere tanto como ella dice, por que me puso fino?(que le saco mil pegas)-le preguntó el Nara

No queria hacer eso, lo hace para cuidarte, por que sabe que así solo te buscaras problemas-le explicó la rubia

Tsk...pero ya la he cagado no hay nada que hacer-se resigno el Nara

Lo ves? Creo que ella se referia a esto, lo dejas todo como si no tuviera solución o como si fuera demasiado complicado y no te apeteciera, si la quisieras, estarías dispuesto a recuperarla-le dijo ella

De verdad?-le preguntó el

De verdad de la buena-le dijo ella sonriéndole-ahora vas a comprarle algo y como me veo venir que tu no vas a saber que comprarle, te acompaño

Menos mal, gracias-le dijo este sonriendo-_ojala todas las chicas fueran como ella_

Ambos caminaban por las tiendas de Konoha en busca de algo que comparle a Ino, pero, para desgracia del Nara, estaban cerca de la floristería de los Yamanaka y la rubia de Konoha, los vio a los dos juntos, yendo por las tiendas.

Esta, sera cab...esta con otra! Con esa de la arena!-le gritó Ino a su amiga pelirosada, la que, después de su comida con Naruto, habia ido a ayudar un poco a su amiga en la tienda.

Tranquila, Ino. Estaran dando un paseo..-le intentó tranquilizar Sakura

Calro, y por eso se la lleva a una joyeria, a lo mejor lo pide que se casen!-chillo la rubia

Ino, Shikamaru tiene 15 años!-le recordo la pelirosada

Da igual, con que sus padres se lo autorizen ya tiene derecho a casarse!-dijo Ino nerviosa

deja de ver tantos culebrones!-le aconsejó Sakura

Sakura!! Que esa de la arena me va a quitar a Shikamaru!-le dijo Ino

Pero si fuiste tu la que le dijo que no le queria!-le recordo Sakura

Son cosas que se dicen! Eso da igual ahora, se casen o no, Shikamaru le esta comprando una joya a ella y conmigo ni siquiera tenia la amabilidad de invitarme a una barbacoa!-le dijo la rubia

Ino! Ya!-le dijo su amiga cansada de escucharla-vamo a seguirle vale?

De acuerdo!-le dijo la otra mas tranquilizada

Shikamaru y Temari salieron de la joyeria, por el camino hablaban de lugares donde Shikamaru podia llevar a Ino a cenar, pero esta lo entendia todo al reves y creia que decian: lugares done podemos ir a cenar(Shikamaru y Temari). Ya paso un largo rato, era casi de noche.

Creo que mi hermano ya habra salido de la reunion con el Hokage-dijo Temari

Bueno adios- se dan un pequeño abrazo

Encima se abrazan en todo mi cara, ala alegria por todas partes(es lo que suelo decir yo O.o)-dijo Ino susurrando escondida junto a Sakura

Ino, ellos no saben que estas aquí-le informo Sakura

Pues peor todavía, a mis espaldas!! TOT-lloiqueo Ino

Ainsss no tienes remedio...-susurro Sakura

Oye! Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-preguntó Shikamaru a la kunnoichi del desierto

Bueno, es lo que queria decirte, nos vamos a quedar aquí las navidades enteras..-le conto ella

Joder, una navidad es mucho tiempo...-lloriqueo Ino de nuevo

Tampoco es tanto...-respondió la pelirosada

Siiii, tienen mucho tiempo para estar juntos!-dijo la rubia

Tranquilízate, que nos va a oír..-le advirtió la pelirosada

Esta bien..vamonos..no tengo mas ganas de ver esto..-dijo la rubia con desgana

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la floristería de los Yamanaka:

Lo he perdido, lo he perdido, lo he perdido...he perdido a Shikamaru..-se lamentaba Ino

Venga, a lo mejor solo son amigos..-le intentó consolar Sakura

Claro, Shikamaru, que nunca se interesa por nada y menos si se trata de una chica misteriosamente se preocupa tanto por ella..venga ya Sakura!-dijo Ino y rompió a llorar-mas quisiera yo..

Pues entonces haz algo, no te quedes ahí parada viendo como...-Sakura se callo

Sakura..frontuda, te pasa algo??

La que le he perdido soy yo, naruto me ha dejado...-dijo la pelirosada a punto de echarse a llorar

Pero si no llevais ni dos dias..como ha sido eso??-le pregunto Ino

Pues cree que con la vuelta de Sasuke(la vuelta de Sasuke es oficial ya en Konoha)yo voy a volver a pasar de el y dejarle de lado para interesarme por el, pero es que yo lo tengo muy claro, yo le quiero a el!-le conto Sakura

Seguro??-le dijo la Yamanaka

Es que no se, yo ya no quiero a Sasuke, porque yo quiero a Naruto y...-fue interrumpida por la rubia

Tal vez no es que ya no quieras a Sasuke, si no que sientes tambien algo por Naruto, no tienes solo porque querer a una persona en concreto..-le dijo Ino

Entonces que hago??-le dijo Sakura

Tomate tu tiempo, no dejes de relacionarte con ninguno de ellos, ya veras que con el tiempo veras que sientas algo por alguno de ellos mas fuerte de le que sientes por el otro-le aconsejo la Yamanaka

Bueno...muchas gracias Ino, lo intentare, cerda..-le dijo Sakura dulcemente

De nada frontuda..-le dijo Ino

Bueno me voy, y tranquilízate, que a lo mejor no es lo que tu piensas y Shikamaru no tiene nada con Temari..-le dijo la pelirosada

No prometo nada..ese gandul..-dijo Ino-adiós

Adiós, cerda!-se despidió Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke llevaba a Kimiko hacia su casa, ambos estaban muy callados, él no sabia que decir y ella no acostumbraba a dar ningún tema de conversación, si no le daban de que hablar podía permanecer todo el tiempo que hiciera falta sin decir ni una palabra.

Y estamos, esta es mi casa, la antigua casa de los Uchiha-le dijo mostrándole el exterior de su casa

Bueno, sigue siendo de los Uchiha, tu sigues viviendo en ella, no?-le dijo ella con una mirada indiferente

Hmmmmm(tomenselo como un si)-gruño Sasuke-entremos, ademas yo quiero hablar contigo, es importante

Aja, si vale-afirmo ella

Al entrar en la casa Sasuke le enseño su cuarto, después se sento en su cama y le dijo que se acercase(tranquilos, que aquí lemon no hay, por ahora XD), esta se acerco y se sento en la cama sin decir nada.

Bueno queria hablar de..._Sasuke diselo ya, no es tan difícil decir te quiero..o si-_murmuro Sasuke

Dime, Sasuke-dijo ella, parecia impaciente

Bueno...tal vez podrias hacer misiones como cualquier otro shinobi de Konoha, asi ganarias dinero y podrias irte antes-dijo Sasuke

¿quieres que me vaya?-le preguntó ella

bueno..yo..no..-susurro Sasuke

si no quieres que me quede en tu casa para que montaste todo ese numerito antes? Me voy-dijo Kimiko levantándose de la cama con intenciones de irse de la habitación

espera Kimiko, no queria decir eso!-ijo asuke levantando rapidamente de la cama con intención de detenerla si fuera necesario

Tranquilo..Uchiha Sasuke..era broma..voy a preparar algo de cena-sonrio con malicia y bajo por las escaleras hacia la cocina

Tu y tus bromas..._yo y mis tonterías y mis traumas a decir te quiero ¬¬_(la verdad es que si que tiene un trauma, en todos los fics que le cuesta decirlo XD)-Volvio a susurrar Sasuke

Oye, baka ¿qué quieres para cenar? Que tal ramen??-le pregunto ella desde la cocina

Ramen??-dijo el

Si, cuando llegue a la aldea vi un restaurante, y se me apetecio eso¿qué te parece?-le volvio a preguntar-el restaurante se llamaba Ichiraku(otra adicta al ramen XD)

Je, bueno esta bien.._cuando le comente al dobe que Kimiko sabe hacer ramen se va a quedar pasmado.._-le respondio el Uchiha-me ducho y bajo!

Vale! Pero no tardes que el ramen frio no vale nada!!-le gritó Kimiko para que le oyera

Tsk...-fue lo unico que dijo el Uchiha

(Quiero aclarar que Kimiko no es asi, pero como dije en la descripción de arriba, solo se comporta asi con la gente con la que tiene mucha confianza, como Sasuke, con los demás se comporta de una manera mas distante)

Sasuke cogio su ropa, entro en el cuarto de baño y se desnudo lentamente sin muchas ganas(striptease striptease!! Ejem.), luego abrio el grifo y mientras es agua se calentaba el se quedo mirando fijamente al espejo, pensando si habia sido buena idea volver, después de todo, seguramente habría hecho enfurecer a Orochimaru que lo pagaria con el o, peor, con Kimiko.

Sasuke, Sasuke! Necesito que me digas donde esta la sal!-abrio una puerta de un cuarto de baño-pero no dijo que se iba a duchar?? Sasuke Sasuke!-entonces vio la puerta donde se encontraba Sasuke y la abrio- Sasu...KEEE!!! O.O

Eh?...que ocurre?-dijo el tranquilmente

Sasuke tápate por Kami!(seguía desnudo XD)-grito ella, pero este le tapo la boca

¿qué pasa? No quieres verme como Kami me trajo al mundo??-le dijo Sasuke acercando su cuerpo a ella sensualmente-no te gusto??-le quito la mano de la boca

yo...Sasuke...vístete ya hombre!!-le dijo ella

no quiero...-cada vez se arrimaba mas a ella, y esta se ponía mas roja(para decir te quiero le dará vergüenza pero para otras cosas, la vergüenza se la lleva el viento..)-estoy muy bien así, arropándome contigo...-Sasuke empezó a besarle en el cuello y esta soltó un gemidito

mmmm...Sasuke..para..por favor...-le suplico ella entre pequeños gemidos, pero el solo le respondió besándola e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, asi un buen rato esta que se separó lentamente mientras ella soltaba un gemido

de acuerdo, y paro...-le dijo Sasuke, se dio media vuelta como si nada pasase y se metio en la ducha

Kimiko salio corriendo del cuarto de baño¿qué habia ocurrido¿Ese de ahí dentro era Sasuke? Se toco el cuello donde el moreno le habia dejado un chupeton y liego la boca. Habia sido su primer beso(lleva mucho tiempo con Orochimaru, no creo que se haya dedicado a besar a Kabuto no?).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un hotel de Konoha:

El hotel estaba completamente reservado para el kazekage y sus hermanos. Temari aun no había llegado y Kankurou estaba nervioso(y celoso) se imaginaba que estaba con Nara y esto no le gustaba. Para desahogarse le daba patadas a la mesa. Gaara que estaba al lado suya, parecía bastante molesto ante tal reacción.

Estate quieto-le dijo Gaara conservando su semblante serio

Es que no se donde esta Temari, hace tiempo que debería haber vuelto..-le comentó el

Y que mas da?-pregunto el pelirrojo con indiferencia

Que a saber que esta haciendo...-dijo Kankurou

Yo no soy tan pervertida como tu..-dijo la rubia desde atrás

Yo no soy pervertido ¬¬-le contestó el otro

Vaya, quiere que comente de que van las revistas que lees todas las noche que esconde a la izquierda del colchón de la cama y que ahora llevas escondida entre las maleta de la ropa interior...-le contó ella en modo sarcástico

Como sabes tu eso??-le pregunto nerviosa Kankurou

Yo también lo sabia-le comento el pelirrojo

Como?-le pregunto su hermano

Sencillo, sabemos de sobra que los ruidos que escuchamos por la noche no es el viento y que no hay ninguna chica interesada en ti...-le dijo la rubia

Tranquila hermanita, según nuestra apuesta, pronto la habrá-le dijo el

Si la pierdes no, que es lo mas seguro-le contestó Temari

Me voy a dar una vuelta-Kankurou salió del hotel

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de Sasuke:

Ambos estaban en silencio durante la cena, Kimiko estaba muy confusa de lo ocurrido en la ducha y Sasuke, simplemente, no sabia que decir después de lo que le dijo antes.

Kimiko se termino su plato, se levanto y lo dejo en el fregadero, fue hacia la entrada dispuesta a salir por la puerta.

A donde vas? Es muy tarde-le recordó el Uchiha

A dar una vuelta-le dijo ella

Estas enfada por lo de antes?-le pregunto preocupado el

No solo estoy..confusa..eso es todo-le contesto ella(para estar enfada no te jode ¬¬)

Que bien...-dijo el y sonrió

Te parece bien que este confusa?? ¬¬-pregunto algo mosqueada

No, me parece bien que no estes enfadada-vuelve a sonreír-porque significa que te gustó

Bueno..adiós!!-dijo esta lo mas rápido que pudo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En las calles de Konoha:

Kankurou estaba arrepentido de haberse ido, hacia mucho frío, y no sabia ni por donde iba. Se puso a mirar hacia los lados para ver si veía a alguien de por ahí para preguntarle done estaba, pero no se dio cuenta de que había alguien delante. Se chocaron, era Kimiko, cayeron al suelo y esta quedo encima de él.

Quieres mirar por donde...¿?-Kankurou no se lo podía creer, era la rubia, la chica que había visto esa tarde que le había dejado fascinado.

Mira por donde vas, baka!-le dijo Kimiko, si ya estaba ruborizada por las palabras de Sasuke el cabreo la dejo como un tomate-quieres levantarte y quitarte del medio? Molestas!

Pero Kankurou no se levantaba, no respondía, no pensaba, simplemente la miraba embobado en sus profundos ojos azules.

Oye! Oye! Quítate baka!-le dijo esta cada vez mas mosqueada

Eres...eres...-intentó decir Kankurou

Por un lado venia corriendo Sasuke, alarmado por los gritos de Kimiko. Por otro, venian Temari y Gaara, que habían ido en busca de su hermano, ella para pedirle disculpas y el otro para que no armara jaleo.

Eh! Tu!-Sasuke cogió a Kankurou del cuello-te esta molestando??

Eh! Baka suéltame que aquí el único que molestas eres tu!-dijo Kankurou despertando de su letargo en los ojos de Kimiko(XD)

Tranquilizaos por favor¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Temari

Nada que me he chocado con esta chica y ya esta!-dijo Kankurou-asi que suéltame!-El uchiha el soltó

Es eso cierto?-dijo Sasuke

Tan cierto como que vuelvo a estar con un sobre protector celoso y un entrometido que esta ciego, la próxima vez mira por donde vas ¬¬, me voy-dijo Kimiko y se fue sin inmutarse y Sasuke fue tras ella.

Vamonos Temari, que aquí el señorcito(Sasuke)soy-el-mas-guay-y-fuerte-de-todos-vosotros esta hoy estupidillo...-le dijo kankurou mientras daban media vuelta para ir al hotel

Un momento!-dijo el pelirrojo

Si?-dijo Kimiko

Acércate un momento-le pidió el Kazekage

Acércate tu ya que te dieron esas patitas para caminar-se quejo ella

Ten mas respeto al Kazekage-le exigió el

Me da igual lo que seas, seas Kazekage o no no creo que te cueste mucho venir hasta aquí ¬¬-le respondió ella

Esta bien-dijo Gaara acercándose, mientras sus hermanos miraban perplejos, su hermano obedeciendo a alguien??- solo quería pedirte disculpas si esta tarde o ahora mi hermano, Kankurou te ha estado molestando

Tanto como lo estas haciendo tu ahora guapo ¬¬-le contestó ella

Entonces a Gaara se lo hincho la venita de la sien pero, a la vez se ruborizo, era la primera persona que tenia tanta osadía con el, además...le había llamado..guapo??(joder es que es guapo..). Quiso contestarle pero, cuando reacciono, ya estaba muy lejos.

Adios preciosa! Te llamaré-le gritó Kankurou

No grites, vas a despertar la gente, que ya no son horas-le dijo Temari-ademas, tienes su numero

Joder el numero!-dijo Kankurou-nooooo TOT

Calla..._¿quién demonios es esa chica?-_Gaara se habia quedado sorprendido con la actitud de aquella extraña chica.

FIN

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki**: me alegro de que te guste el fic, si la verdad que lo de Hinata es muy triste, pero tranquilo, procurare que nadie se quede solito, o al menos triste, no me gustan esos finales. Cierto que Sasuke se debió tragar mucho su orgullo, pero ahora sabemos porque, como alguien decía(no se quien O.o) el amor lo puede todo. Ah! y gracias(y por el review) por desearme suerte en los exámenes . Xaooo_

_**Yukinita: **me alegro de que te gustara mi review(por cierto a ver cuando lo continuas non) bueno si solo tengo un fic, pero acabo de empezar uno que espero publicar antes de que termine la época de navidad. Créeme yo tampoco he leído ni un solo fic hetero, ahora si porque ya que estoy escribiendo uno hetero, yo tambien tenia pensado que Sasuke llegara en busca de Naruto para declararle su amor. Pero este fic se lo dedico a mi hermanita y como a ella el yaoi no le va...A mi en la 1º temporada Sakura me caia de culo, también por como trataba a naruto pero, el la 2º temporada esta mucho mejor.Bueno pues muchas por el review y te repito que estoy deseando la continuación de tu fic. Xaaooo_

_**Cute-Liones-Conda**_:_ tranquilo que procurare seguirlo lo mas rápido que pueda(aprovechare estas navidades)pues me preguntaste que si a Sasuke le gusta Kimiko y decidiste averiguarlo por ti misma, y no te equivocabas, porque creo que están mas que claros los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero lo que es de kimiko..es un secreto!! Bueno gracias por tu review y por el otro también. Sayonaraa_

_**Kamira-ro-ro:** Bueno, pues no se que decirte, te aseguro que intentare que haya SasuSaku(pero bastante mas adelante) pero a Itachi no se si meterlo y un ItaSaku menos porque no se me da bien...que lastima que tu no puedas seguir tus fics...bueno pues suerte también con los exámenes y a ver cuando puedes seguirlos que me he leido algun que otro y quiero que los sigas. Gracias por tu review, Au revoir._

Ahora si que si me voy y os dejo tranquilos. En el próximo capitulo los celos de Ino la lian gorda y Kimiko cada vez esta mas incomoda al lado de Sasuke por sus puntos sensuales que le dan. Bueno Xaooo


	6. Sentimientos

Bueno, ya terminé los exámenes(me salieron todos bien ) pues el caso es que creo que durante las vacaciones de navidad podré actualizar mas rápido, aunque también tengo otro fic, que me corre mas prisa terminar antes de que se acabe la navidad. Así que a lo mejor tarda este un poco mas, pero tranquilos, pienso continuarlo . Perdón por la espera.

Bueno aquí esta ya el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste tanto como los otros.

Capitulo 6: Sentimientos

En el hotel donde se encontraban los hermanos de la arena, en la habitación del Kazekage(la mas grande, claro esta) gaara estaba ya despierto(SPOILER:Como se sitúa en la 2º temporada de la serie, el demonio de Gaara ya no esta y puede dormir) durante esa noche, no habia parado de pensar en esa chica, no era como las demas, no era de esas tipicas niñas tontas y chillonas como las que acostumbraba a ver en su aldea mientras le piropeaban y decian cosas de el, ella era una chica a la que no le importaba la clase social, era el tipo de chica que tal vez buscaba el pelirrojo.

Gaara!..tsk...llegas tarde, como siempre(vease frase de la 2º película de Naruto)-le dijo Kankurou-vamos que se nos enfria el desayuno

¿Cómo se llama esa chica que te gusta?-le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras bajaban por las escalera hacia el comedor-la de ayer

ah...pues...no lo se TOT-lloriqueo su hermano-ni siquiera tengo su numero...

tsk..baka..oye!(soy yo o siempre digo 'tsk' o 'oye' O.o)-llamo Gaara a uno de los shinobis de su aldea-consigueme un listado con los habitantes de Konoha y de sus ninjas-el shinobi sin decir una palabra asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Gracias hermanito...te quiero...TOT-le dijo Kankurou

Yo a ti no-le dijo Gaara secamente y se fue al comedor

Te odio..¬¬-susurró el

Yo a ti tambien-le dijo el pelirrojo desde el comedor

Ugh!!-se quejo Kankurou

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despacho de Tsunade:

Bueno ya esta, ya eres una habitante oficial de Konoha-le informo la Hokage-y ademas ya perteneces a elite de Shinobis.

Si, arigato, Hokage-sama(con ella si no? Feminista ¬¬Inner: pero si la creaste tu, ademas tu tmb eres feminista ¬¬. Mierda! Calla!)-se retira del despacho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sakura:

Sakura, cariño, ¿qué ocurre)-le pregunta la madre de la pelirosada

Nada! Quiero estar sola...-la madre se fue

_Ding dong _

Ya voy yo!-dijo su madre, y abrió la puerta, era Kimiko

Hola esta...(mira un papelito)Sakura??-preguntó ella

Ah! si¿eres amiga suya? Su habitación esta arriba a la derecha -le indico la madre de Sakura, y Kimiko comenzó a subir

¿qué quieres?-preguntó Sakura en cuanto noto la presencia de la rubia

toma..-Dijo kimiko dándole una nota

Nota:

Por favor, Sakura, haz que Kimiko se integre un poco a la aldea. Presentale a Ino o alguna de tus amigas y enséñale Konoha. Gracias, Sasuke.

Bueno...pues..que quieres hacer primero?-le preguntó después de leerla

Realmente..nada, pero últimamente le ha dado por hacer de padre..(hija...los padres no hacen ciertas cosas...)-dijo Kimiko

Bueno! Pues empezaremos por enseñarte la ciudad! Luego te presentare a Ino y a hinata..y si la encuentro tambien a Tenten...-empezó a planear por su cuenta la pelirosada

Espera...- Sakura la cogio del brazo y se la llevo por toda la ciudad-yo no quiero que me presentes a gente...estoy muy bien sola!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En las calles de Konoha:

Bueno...ese es el Ichiraku..aquí va mucho Naruto, un amigo mio y de Sasuke, ya te lo presentare, viene a comer ramen..bueno...alli esta..blablabla(no hay ganas de decirlo todo)-le explicaba Sakura

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._y ami que me importa lo que haga tu amigo!_-pensó Kimiko

Bueno...ahora vamos a ir a la floristería de los Yamanaka para presentarte a una amiga-le dijo Sakura

¿qué?-se sorprendió Kimiko-_Sasuke esta me la pagas_ ¬¬

Ino!!!! Buenos dias-saludo alegre la pelirrosada a su amiga

Hola buenos dias-se fijo en Kimiko-hola, como te llamas?

Emmmmmm...Kimiko...-dijo kimiko con desgana

Perdona, es que es un poco cerrada...-le susurro Sakura a Ino

Aaa vale...-le contestó la Yamanaka

Bueno...Kimiko...cuales con tus gustos?-le pregunto la otra rubia

Gustos...de que?-preguntó Kimiko

No se, tu musica favorita, tu color favorito, que películas te gustan mas...-le explico la Yamanaka

Bueno...tipo de musica...no suelo escucharla asi que no tengo favorita...color violeta y negro y películas...nunca he visto ninguna...-contestó

a..vaya...entonces cuales son tus aficiones?-preguntó Sakura

me gusta mucho leer libros, estudiar sobre técnicas ninja, entrenar y anteriormente..hacer las misiones que me encargaba Orochimaru...-dijo Kimiko

Ino...-susurro Sakura

Sakura, esta chica no tiene vida social!!!!-gritó la otra rubia

O.o-Kimiko no entendia nada

Te gusta ir de compras?-volvio a preguntar la pelirrosada

Yo siempre compraba lo necesario..nunca iba de compras..O.o-dijo Kimiko

Sakura! Aquí hay que hacer una remodelación! Rapido! Vamos al centro comercial de Konoha-ordenó Ino

Si! ahora mismo llamo a hinata para que nos ayude! OoO-dijo Sakura

Como? Centro comercial? Hinata?-Kimiko estaba muy confusa-_Sasuke te odiooooo!!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hotel del Kazekage:

Aquí tiene el listado de los habitantes, kazekage-sama-le decia uno de los shinobis de la arena a Gaara mientras le daba una caja llena de carpetas

Gracias..._sera difícil encontrarla entre tanto informes, menos mal que mande a Kankurou en busca de información.._oye baka! Ya ha llegado-llamo a su hermano el pelirrojo

Yeah! Genial! Bueno, vamos alla-dijo Kankurou

¿qué has averiguado de ella?-le pregunto el kazekage

bueno...a parte de que es una belleza caide del cielo(XD)..que es una habitante reciente en la aldea, acaba de llegar-le contó Kankurou-y no es muy bienvenida, al parecer era una de las kunnoichis del sonido..

entonces mirare en los ultimos añadidos-..dijo el pelirrojo-mmm..aquí esta!

Que pone? Que pone? Que pone? Su numero de telefono? Su edad? Es transexual? Medidad de cadera? De pecho?-preguntó impaciente Kankurou

Kimiko, 15 años..soltera..-fue interrumpido por si hermano

Yuhuuuuu!!!! Es soltera es soltera..-canturreó Kankurou

Calla, fichada el 14 de noviembre.._si que era reciente..es hoy.._superviviente de la masacre de la aldea de Yami..vivienda...-se levanta-ya se donde vive...me voy

Hermanito!! Espera! Que me la tengo que ligar para ganar la apuesta a Temari!!-le gritó el salido de su hermano(XD..pobre Kankurou como lo estoy poniendo en el fic)

No creo que le llegues ni a la suela del zapato...-dijo Gaara

Lleva sandalias -o- -le contestó Kankurou

Calla-mirada asesina por parte de Gaara

Joder..vale...como nos ponemos por las mañanas...-se quejo Kankurou

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Centro comercial de Konoha(o zona comercial...):

Ya esta!-gritó Sakura

Si?-dijo ino

Si-dijo Sakura

Si?-volvio a decir Ino

Si-le afirmo Sakura con decisión

Guay?-volvio a preguntar Ino

Yes!-afirmo Sakura con la sonrisa Made in Gai(Quiero aclarar que estan de cachondeo eh? Que yo no creo que sean tan pijas...no?)

Venga sal ya, Kimiko-dijo la pelirrosada

Ni hablar! Me da vergüenza...-gritó Kimiko desde el probador

Venga sal, que te queda muy bien-dijo Sakura

Bueno...-Kimiko salió

Llevaba unas botas negras, unas mallas violeta oscuro y encima una minifalda(mini mini..) negra, tenia una camisa negra de mangas japonesas(con las mangas largas y anchas) y sobre esta una camisa de tirantas violeta(sus colores preferidos eran el negro y el violeta no?)

Estas divinaaaaa!!!que pena que no puediera venir Hinata a concocerte non-dijo Ino volviendo a hacerse la pija

No se...-Kimiko intentaba ocultar su leve sonrojo- _Si a Sasuke le atraia ayer con la ropa mas simple y normalita..imagina como me vea con esta mini minifalda 0//0_

Vamos a tomar algo...tanto comprar cansa...-dijo Sakura-vamos al Ichiraku??

Si! y llamamos a Naruto-miro con malicia a la pelirrosada

Si! y a Shikamaru-le devolvió Sakura, Ino puso cara de disgusto

Bueno..como querais..a mi me apetece ramen..esta muy bueno..._no son tan malas chicas..no se como Sasuke no vio lo que tenia aquí antes de irse_

Vaya, otra tontita del ramen...ya veras cuando se entere naruto-dijo Ino

Jeje si..-rió Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sasuke:

Ding dong 

Quien sera? Kimiko tiene llaves..-dijo Sasuke, abrió la puerta

Buenos dias..-saludó el pelirrojo

Hola...-miro a Kankurou, seguia mosqueado por lo de anoche-adios..

Perdona...donde puedo encontrar a Kimiko??-preguntó el kazekage

Bueno..no se..se fue con unas amigas..espera..-saco su movil de ultima generación(XD) y llamó al movil de Sakura.

Llamada:

_Hola! Sakura, donde estais, sigue Kimiko contigo?-preguntó el Uchiha_

_Si, estamos en el Ichiraku, por? Te quieres venir??-le preguntó Sakura_

_No..no..es que aquí preguntan por ella-le dijo Sasuke_

_Quien?-preguntó la pelirrosada_

_Ella no sabe sus nombes,dile que uno es pelirrojo y es el kazekage, y el otro...(miro a Kankurou con mala cara)un entrometido salidillo..-le explicó el moreno_

_a...oye Sasuke me cae bien esta chica pero es muy cerrada, hemos ido de comprar..blablablablabla..-charló Sakura..pero Sasuke le colgó_

_Fin llamada_

Como charla esta mujer...-se quejó el moreno

Oí lo de entrometido salidillo..-dijo kankurou

Calla baka, donde estan??-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

En el Ichiraku..es un restaurante..-le indicó Sasuke

Si creo que ya se donde esta..-dijo Gaara-gracias

De nada-el Uchiha cerró la puerta inmediatamente

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el Ichiraku:

Se encontraban Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji(al que le avisó Shikamaru), Ino, Sakura e Kimiko.

Genial!! Entonces a ti te gusta el ramen!! No?-dijo el rubio

Si...-dijo Kimiko

Como te gusta a ti?-le preguntó el uzumaki

Como lo hago yo, con pollo(es como me gusta a mi XD)-le dijo Kimiko

Sabes hacer ramen?? Guauuuu me invitaras no? Verdad???-le preguntó Naruto

Jeje..si...supongo..-dijo Kimiko con una gran gota de sudor

Genial!!! Hey! Quiero otro! Ah! ponle otro a ella que invito yo!-dijo Naruto sonriente

Jejeje..no hacia falta..de verdad...-decia mientras miraba el plato que la acaban de servir

No pasa nada. Itadakimasu!-comenzó a comer como loco

Si tu lo dices..bueno...-cogió los palillos y estaba dispuesta a empezar a comer cuando...

Preciosa mia!!(me recuerda a Sanji de One Piece a ustedes no?)-se abrazo a Kimiko

Vaya! Quien es?-dijo Ino

Es el hermano del Kazekage-dijo Sakura

Aaaa vaya Kimiko ya has ligado? Pero si acabas de llegar!-rió Ino

Oye! Baka, suéltala-ordenó el pelirrojo

aa..otra vez tu..-susurró Kimiko

puedo hablar contigo..a solas?-con esto ultimo los demás se sorprendieron un poco

de acuerdo...-dijo Kimiko levantándose y alejándose del lugar con el pelirrojo

espera Kimiko el ramen frio no vale nada!-le advirtió el rubio

cometelo tu!-dijo Kimiko

genial!!-el rubito empezo a comer

que raro...-dijo Sakura

se conocen de algo??-preguntó Ino

no se...-le dijo Sakura

yo si, de ayer por la noche-les dijo Kankurou-_ tsk...que quiere Gaara de ella...tsk.._

vaya! Kimiko acaba de llegar y ya a ligado dos veces!-rió Sakura

callarse-advirtió Shikamaru al ver que Kankurou se staba enfadando

pues no me callo, B-A-K-A-le dijo Ino y le sacó la lengua y siguió chismeando con Sakura

no me perdona ni de coña...-se lamentó Shikamaru

tranquilo, seguro que la idea que tuvo temari(es su amigo..se lo cuenta todo XD)tiene resultado...-le consoló Chouji

ya...pero habrá que ver de que forma-dijo Shikamaru

BASTA CÁLLENSE! ESTO NO ES JUSTO YO LA VI PRIMERO! POR QUE SE LA TIENE QUE LIGAR ÉL? ESTO ES MALTRATO ESTO ES BULLYING!!!-gritó Kankurou, se había picado bastante

O.O-todos se quedaron sin palabras, menos Naruto claro

Por que gritas tanto? Baka...-le dijo Naruto pero, Kankurou le contesto con una mirada asesina-bueno vale no he dicho nada

Por que se ha puesto asi?-le susurro al oido Sakura a Ino

Ya os lo dije, os habéis puesto a picarle con vuestros cotilleos..que problemáticas que sois-les dijo Shikamaru

Te digo yo lo que me pica eh? Me pica que de la noche a la mañana te olvides completamente de mi para irte con la zorra esa de la arena! Y..y...y encima tiene la delicadeza de comprarle una joya mientras que a mi lo único que me has dicho desde que nos conociamos era: que problemática eres. Ya podrías haber tenido ese detalle conmigo no? Grrrr te odio!-Ino durante todo la mañana habia estado soportando no decirle nada del asunto de Temari a Shikamaru, pero en ese momento no aguanto mas

Que? Temari? Oye Ino te estas equi...-no pudo isculparse, Ino ya se habia ido

Espera Ino-cerda!!-le dijo Sakura

Espera Sakura, que esta pasando?-le dijo Shikamaru

Tu deberias saberlo...-le dijo esta y se fue detrás de a su amiga

Que??...tsk...-Shikamaru se entristeció

Tranquilo, no pasara nada-le intentó consolar su amigo Chouji

Por que tengo la sensación de que con ella siempre me equivoco??-preguntó Shikamaru

Shikamaru...-susurró Chouji

Bufff buaggg!!-Naruto estaba haciendo ruidos extraños

Que le pasa?-preguntó Chouji

Se esta atragantado!-dijo Shikamaru-Naruto espera!!

Pero no sigas comiendo ramen hombre!-le gritó Chouji

Buag hug mm buag ammm(traducción: es que frio no vale nada)-dijo Naruto(XD)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por las calles de Konoha:

De que querias hablarme??-preguntó Kimiko

Bueno...mmm..yo queria volver a disculparme por lo de ayer, de parte de Kankurou y de parte mia...-le dijo Gaara

a..bueno..ya te has disculpado no?_ Deberia darle mas tema de conversación..no quiero volver a casa...no quiero saber que dria Sasuke cuando me vea..o peor..que hara.._

bueno, voy al grano, yo queria compesarte invitandote a cenar, esta noche-esta vez el pelirrojo se acerco a su rostro y le miraba con cierta mirada..pícara?

etto..yo..-Kimiko se sonrojó-_que les pasa a los chicos? Es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer? Aunque asi..podria librarme de pasar esta noche con Sasuke..._-Kimiko intentó ocultar su sonrojo y se puso firme- de acuerdo, a que hora?

20:30-le dijo Gaara

tan temprano?-le dijo Kimiko

si asi tendremos tiempo de charlar, te espero en el Ichiraku, ya que sabe done esta-le indicó el pelirrojo-adios

adios...-Kimiko no se lo creia- creo que ya es hora de volver, son las 3 de la tarde..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de Sasuke:

Ya he llegado!-avisó Kimiko

Para que querian verte esos de la arena?-le preguntó enfadado el moreno, estaba celoso

Uno no se, el pelirrojo me ha invitado a cenar esta noche...-le comentó la rubia

Como? Y que le has dicho?-Sasuke estaba mas mosqueado que antes

Que si..-dijo ella sin inmutarse, mientras subia por las escaleras

Que? Como se te ocurre decirle que si?-Sasuke se acerco ella y la volteó para quedar cara a cara-es que yo no te importo?

Eh? Que tiene que ver eso ahora?.._otra vez?-_le preguntó Kimiko

Lo de anoche, te besé y...-no pudo terminar

Tu mismo lo has dicho me besaste..yo no hice nada, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir un rato, me voy a duchar, me voy a preparar y me voy a cenar con ese chico que ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarme, de acuerdo?-le dijo Kimiko

Si, si...-dijo Sasuke, Kimiko se fue a su habitación- _pues claro que si, por mis muertos que esa cena va a ser un desastre_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotel del Kazekage:

Oye! Gaara, para que querias hablar con ella eh?-dijo Kankurou a su hermano, pero este lo ignoró

Quisiera reservar una mesa en su restaurante, a las 21:30, para dos personas..-dijo el pelirrojo hablando por teléfono

Como? Has quedado con ella?-Kankurou se enfadaba mas y mas por momentos

A ti que te importa baka??-le dijo el Kazekage con semblante serio

Yo la vi primero, eres un traidor!-Gaara se enfadó, estaban a punto de tener una pelea entre hermanos, pero Teamri estaba allí para impedirlo

Que esta pasando aquí? Parad!-gritó Temari

Yo no he hecho nada, a sido el, que me ha quitado el ligue..-dijo Kankurou

Yo te he quitado nada, esa chica me interesa, y voy a salir con ella, se acabó la conversación-el Kazekage se fue hacia su habitación

Kankurou...es que no lo comprendes?-le preguntó Temari

El que?-dijo su hermano

Tu puedes conseguir a cualquier otra chica, sin embargo, es la primera chica a la que Gaara le echa el ojo, si es por la apuesta no pasa nada, la cancelamos y punto..-le explicó Temari

Es que me parece que tiene una mania horrorosa de hacerme rabiar-le dijo Kankurou

Es que la tiene, todavía no nos ha cogido cariño y confianza del todo, ademas tu tambien eres tonto por dejar que te afecte-se burló Temari

Que graciosa eres de vez en cuando...-le dijo el otro con desgana

Jijiji..(miro el reloj, ya eran las 20:30(que rápido pasa el tiempo...no? XD))bueno me voy que he quedado..-dijo Temari

Con el Nara ese no?-le preguntó Kankurou celosillo

No es lo que tu piensas, creeme-dicho esto se fue hacia su habitación

Buah...si no es que me parta un rayo(ahora le cae uno...)-dijo Kankurou sin inmutar se de que Gaara bajaba por las escalera preparado para salir

Me voy-dijo este abriendo la puerta

Suerte!-le dijo este de espaldas, pero el pelirrojo solo sonrió

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hospital:

Naruto, Naruto!- Sakura abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones-Naruto estas aquí, como te encuentras??

Bien...-dijo este con desgana

Pero que paso, Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata

Bueno..etto...-naruto no sabia que decir

Que se atraganto con el ramen, pero seguía comiendo, cada vez estaba mas morado y..se desmayó...-a Hinata y Sakura tenían una gran gota en la frente

Jejejejejejejeje...-rió nervioso Naruto

Pues te quedaste sin ramen por una temporada, a ver si a asi aprendes a comer como las personas normales...-le dijo la pelirrosada

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO todo lo que quieras menos eso..por favor por favor...-suplicó el rubio

Sakura tiene razón, Naruto, debrías aprender a comer en condiciones o algún día te llevaras un susto peor que le de hoy..-le advirtió Shikamaru

No es justo TT como me dejeis sin ramen me suicido!-gritó Naruto

Como te suicides te mato -le dijo Sakura

Lo que has dicho no tiene lógica ninguna...-le dijo naruto

Cala ¬¬-le miró Sakura con mala cara

Si cariño..-le dijo dulcemente Naruto

Entonces se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Sakura se quedó soprendida, Hinata no sabía que decir y Shikamaru y Chouji pensaban que serí demasiado problemático decir algo. Estos dos ultimos se furon, dejando a Hinata, Sakura y Naruto a solas. Luego se fue Hainata, que pensaba que sería mejor que hablaran entre ellos.

Bueno..yo...-se atrevió a articular una palabra Sakura

Tranquila, Sakura-chan...lo he hecho porque sería mejor que después de esto no nos dejemos de tratar como lo haciamos antes..no?-le explicó el rubio

Si, seria mejor, muchas gracias, Naruto-le agradeció Sakura

Jijijijijiji..pero sin ramen no me dejais ni de coña! No no no no no y no-dijo naruto

Lee mis labios, T-E Q-U-E-D-A-S-T-E S-I-N R-A-M-E-N!-se burló Sakura

Lee tu los mios, N-I D-E C-O-Ñ-A! Por encima de mi cadáver!-gritó Naruto

Que asi sea!-dijo Sakura

Naruto-kun!!-era Lee que había entrado corriendo a la habitación- estas bien?, ya me han contado lo que te paso!

Si, cejas encrespadas..estoy bien-dijo el rubio

Me alegro -dijo Lee con su sonrisa de profiden(XD)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la entrada del Ichiraku:

Ya has llegado..-dijo Kimiko

Si, vamos a dar un paseo? La cena es a las 21:30-dijo Gaara, parecía estar contento

De acuerdo-dijo agarrandose del brazo de su acompañante, que se ruborizó

Detrás de una farola(sin comentarios..):

_Estos dos se quedan sin cena como yo soy un Uchiha!-_dijo Sasuke

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN

En el próximo capitulo Sasuke intenta arruinar la cena, pero Gaara sabe que les está persiguiendo e intenta evitarlo. Shikamaru se acerca a casa de cierta rubia para hablar las cosas con ella(posible lemon...solo posible eh?).

_**Reviews:** sorry esta vez no contestaré ninguno en especial, me corre prisa pero en general gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que sigáis leyendo esto y sigáis mandando reviews. Solo digo una cosa a Yukinita, tranquila que estoy preparando un GaaNaru y después de navidades planeo un SasuNaru XD._


	7. Cena, amor, celos y mas celos

Hola!! Siento haber tardado tanto..jeje..pero...bueno..hice un GaaNaru hace poco y me exprimí (como una naranaja..o un limon? Bueno..da igual) tanto que me quede sin idea e inspiración para este, aunque bueno aquí esta. Lo del dibujo de Kimiko por ahora quitaos la idea, si ya no tengo tiempo ni para escribir esto menos para dibujar. Se que dije que en navidades escribiría mas por las vacaciones y eso(porque..lo dije no?)...pero es al revés, con eso de ver a la familia, los preparativos para las cenas, etc. No hay tiempo ninguno..v.v .

Ahora los reviews los pondré antes pues porque...si los pongo al final, no los pongo porque digo algo como: bah! Da igual, ya esta el capi hecho. Y como quiero contestarlos...

_**Reviews:**_

_**Cute-Liones-Conda: **puff! Que decir...eres de las que mas me manda reviews jejeje y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Si te dijera con quien se va a quedar Kimiko es como si te dijera como acaba el fic(si fic no dic..maldito word), ya que cuando Kimiko se quede con quien se tiene que quedar seria mas o menos el final de la historia..jeje..asi que no creo que pueda decírtelo, gomen..._

_**Darklight ultimate.: **Me alegra mucho de que te gustara el fic. Si la verdad es que esta bastante divertido..aunque si te digo la verdad yo lo queria hacer dramatico, cuando yo lo publique puse que era drama(por entonces solo habia hecho el primer capitulo) pero poco a poco salen situaciones mas o menos divertidas asi que lo tuve que cambiar, lo raro es que se supone que a mi se me da mal escribir cosas divertidas y las dramáticas me salen mejor..pero bueno..Xaooo_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Jaja si la verdad es que el plan de Sasuke no me convence del todo..XD Se va a tener que cambiar el nombre...juju..o tal vez no..quien sabe..pero te aseguro que el plan no le sale como queria. Me alegra que sigues leyendo 'esto'(como lo llamo yo..XD)y espero actualizar pronto...espero...bueno..Xaoooo_

_**Yukinita: **Estaba yo pensando en hacer una versión de 'esto'(XD) en SasuNaru...lo pensaré mas. Se te hizo corto? Pues no e que decirte...tiene casi lo mismo que el anterior(se te hizo corto tambien?) es que mas o menos ya estaba hecho, ya tenia lo que podia ser un final del capi..y tenia prisa por subirlo. No se me olvido poner la reacción, es que si lo piensas, Kankurou solo la vio unos segundos, ya que Gaara se la llevo, este estaba pidiéndole salir, no se fijo y luego ella se fue sin mas y por ultimo Sasuke estaba demasiado celoso y enfadado como para fijarse. Aunque en este capi te aseguro que se ve la reaccion de Gaara ante el vestido que se compro y se ha puesto para la cena jiji . Y Luego Sasuke tambien tendra otra reaccion ante otra de las 'prendas' de Kimiko. Bueno Xaoo._

Espero que os guste

Capitulo 7: Cena, amor, celos y mas celos

Kimiko iba andando junto al pelirrojo, estaba cogida de su brazo, habian caminado varios minutos, y tal y como se temia Gaara, era incapaz de decir nada. Todo el valor que habia tenido para pedirle una cena esa mañana se habia esfumado de repente, al verla, estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido rojo, de cuello vuelto, con mangas japonesas(que me gustan las mangas japonesas.), en la parte inferior, la falda era de vuelo, sus zapatos tambien eran rojos, con tacones mas o menos altos y de punta redonda(odio los de pico..Inner: y a quien le importa?. A mi ¬¬). El color de su vestido y sus zapatos hacia contraste con sus azules ojos, que resaltaban y brillaban como si fuera una estrella mas del cielo de esa noche(que bien me salio..XD) . Gaara miraba el cielo, se fijaba en las estrellas y en la luna y en la luz que emitian. Luego miraba a Kimiko, que al igual que el observaba la noche, no sabia que brillaba mas, la luz del cielo o el cielo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, esta detallada observación era la causa de tan incomodo silencio.

A donde vamos a cenar?-Kimiko quiso romper el hielo, y le sonrió

O//O etto...-Gaara se puso rojo, con pequeñas gotitas de sudor al ver la cercania del rostro de su acompañante-pues he pensado en un italiano(no se porque pero los italianos me resultan los resturante mas románticos que hay)

Genial yo nunca he ido a uno-Kimiko le sonrio dulcemente.

Sasuke observaba escondido detrás de todo lo que pillaba(farolas, gente..), estaba sorprendido por la actitud de SU rubia, a el jamás le habia sonreído asi, bueno si, pero con malicia cada vez que Orochimaru la dejaba a cargo de algunos de sus entrenamientos. Se quedo tan embobado, mirando esa bella sonrisa, que ni se dio cuenta de que no iba dirigida a el, sino al pelirrojo con el que cenaria esa noche.

Vamonos anda...-dijo Gaara

Vale...-dijo ella contenta, solto su brazo y lentamente se fue acercando a la mano del Kazekage pero, como no, el Uchiha no lo iba a permitir, asi que lanzó kunais para que sus manos se separaran- eh? Quien ha sido?

mmmmmm...-Gaara mira con su mirada penetrante hacia el sitio de donde provenían los kunais, y pudo ver una silueta, después de analizarla pudo averiguar de quien era pero, no dijo nada- no importa, sera algun gracioso..

esta bien-Kimiko miro tambien hacia la silueta sin embargo, Sasuke se fue rapidamente para evitar que le descubriera. Ella aprovecho otra vez para intentar volver a cogerle la mano a su acompañante, este se le adelanto y se la cogio con dulzura- O//O

llegaremos tarde como sigamos aquí parados- le dijo Gaara sonriendo con dulzura(me derrito, me derrito, me derrito...vale ya me callo ¬¬), ella solo le asintió sonrojada

_que sonrisa mas bonita tiene este chico...-_ahora la que se quedo sin palabras fue ella

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Shikamaru:

Entonces, que vas a hacer?-decia Temari, que habia venido acompañada de Chouji para ver lo que iba a hacer el Nara con su 'tema amoroso'-cuando se lo vas a dar?

No se..todo es demasiado problemático, ademas se cree que es para ti y que la que me interesa eres tu...que problemático es todo-le dijo el Nara

Pues mejor todavía, asi vas y la sorprendes-le dijo Temari simplemente

Ademas creo que sus padres no estan, asi no tendras a sus padres cotilleando ni nada por el estilo.-le informó Chouji

Bueno, sus padres no me importan mucho.._ademas que si que estan, ya hable con ellos ayer._-dijo Shikamaru levantándose-andando, no quiero que os quedeis aquí, no me fio ¬¬

Ya te vale eh?-le dijo Temari

Pero antes te cojo un paquete de patatas..por desconfiado!-le dijo Chouji dirigiéndose a la cocina

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Ino:

Ino..de verdad que no quieres comer nada?-le dijo su madre

Princesa..llevas unos dias sin comer..seguro que no estas metida en ninguna de esas dietas para estar anoréxica verdad?-le dijo su padre serio

Por favor papa..que cosas tienes..es que no tengo hambre..-dijo Ino mientras jugaba con los palillos

Esta bien, entonces acuéstate ya, que hay que madrugar para hacer misiones, mi pequeña chunnin..-su padre le sonrió

Gracias papa, te quiero mucho-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto pero, sono el timbre-voy yo! Seguid comiendo

Ino! Soy yo abre-era la voz de Shikamaru

Vete!-Ino se disponia a irse a su habitación pero antes su madre le agarró de la muñeca-eh? Suéltame!

Cariño, se que te duele, pero mejor sera que aclares las cosas con el..no?-le susurró su madre al oido

Tu..como...-Ino no se podia creer que su madre supiera todo eso

Shhhh ve y habla con el-le volvió a susurrar su madre y se fue, después Ino abrio la puerta

Ino..yo...-Shikamaru no sabia que decir

Entra, hace mucho frio-le dijo Ino

Ah...vale...-Shikamaru entro

Mis padres estan en el comedor, vayamos al salon..-le dijo ella

Ambos llegaron y se sentaron, Ino estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras Shikamaru miraba hacia el suelo, en ese momento lo unico que se le venia a la mente era: 'tierra, tragame'.

Ino...-murmuró Shikamaru

Si?-dijo ella sin quitar su mirada de la ventana

Esto es para ti ..-le extendió un regalo de forma cuadrada

Yo...bueno..-lo abrio, era una caja, la rubia enseguida reconocio la marca que habia en ella, era una de las joyerias mas famosas de Konoha, a la que fue con Temari, se dispuso a abrirla, cuando la vio, habia un hermoso anillo de oro, con pequeños diamantes en el, miro por dentro, ponia: 'amor por siempre, Shikamaru'-Shikamaru..que...-a Ino se le saltaban las lagrimas, no se lo creia.-que significa esto?

Significa, que te quiero y...-le dijo Shikamaru

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Restaurante Italiano:

Vaya, es precioso-murmuró Kimiko al entrar

Si, vamos a sentarnos, camarero!-gritó Gaara

Si?-le dijo el camarero

Reservé una mesa, a nombre de Gaara, el Kazekage-dijo el con un tono serio

Ah! si, pues ustedes pueden elegir entre estas tres mesas, cada una situada en una zona-les dijo indicándole las mesas

Cual quieres?-le dijo el pelirrojo a su pareja

mmm...esa que esta alli, la que esta cerca de la ventana-dijo ella

pues vamos...-se fueron y se sentaron

que pareja mas mona...-murmuró el camarero

pssssss..pssssss..-se escuchaba de debajo de una mesa

eh? –miro hacia abajo, y pudo ver a Sasuke escondido-que hace ahí señor? Que desea?

Deme una mesa para uno todo lo cerca posible de la pareja que acaba de entrar!-le dijo Sasuke-y deme un periódico o algo!

Esta bien..-dijo el camarero sorprendido

Al poco rato, Sasuke estaba sentado dos mesas mas atrás con una revista de moda tapándole la cara, observando todo lo que hacian SU rubia y SU enemigo pelirrojo. Habia podido observar lo mucho que habia cambiado Gaara en esos años, se portaba de una manera muy amable y dulce con ella, casi no parecia el mismo.

y..la vida de Kazekage es dura?-le pregunto Kimiko

si lo comparas con la vida que he tenido que llevar hasta ahora, no-le explicó Gaara- pero eso si, hay mucho trabajo y ocupa mucho tiempo...

como era la vida que llevabas hasta ahora?-le preguntó mas interesada la rubia

Insignificante, estaba solo, nadie me queria, todos me tenian miedo, por mas que lo intentaba, nadie se me acercaba como una amigo. Me converti en un asesino sin corazón, pero todo eso cambio después de pelear con Naruto. ¿lo conoces?-le dijo el pelirrojo

Si, lo conozco, es muy buen chico-dijo ella

Desde luego que lo es-le dijo el-pero..hemos hablado demasiado de mi vida, y la tuya??

mmmm...-Kimiko se quedo en silencio

su comida señor-les dijo el camarero sirviéndoles los platos

luego hablamos...-dijo ella con un aire de tristeza

te ha importado que te lo preguntase?-le preguntó el Kazekage mientras posaba su mano sobre la suya

Dos mesas mas atrás:

Pufff! Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Sasuke(XD)-_mierda..y ahora ni siquiera puedo lanzar un kunai, con esta maldita pareja en medio...tengo una idea_

Cogio una botella que contenia coca-cola y se la tiro a la pareja, estos se fueron inmediatamente al servicio. Gaara y Kimiko miraron hacia alli para ver que habia sucedido pero, Sasuke se tapo otra vez con la revista. Gaara continuo hablando con Kimiko, con su mano aun posada en la de la rubia. Pero Sasuke lanzo un kunai y un shuriken para detenerlo, pero Gaara lo paro sin que la rubia se diera cuenta.

Grrrrrrr piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Sasuke volvió a fallar-_este tio..se va a enterar!_

_Que coño hace este aquí??-_Gaara estaba bastante mosqueado-te gusta la comida Kimiko?

Si, esta muy buena..-dijo ella cogiendo otro bocado de su plato-y lo que te has pedido esta bueno?

Bueno, normalmente no suelo comer estas cosas..no me gusta mucho -dijo poniendo una cara de desagrado hacia su plato

Pruébalo, si no te gusta te doy el mio para ver si este si-le dijo Kimiko

De acuerdo-probó su plato-mm...no me ha gustado demasiado, yo suelo comer otras cosas...

Como que?-le dijo ella

Pues, estómagos de pájaro, lombrices u otros animales y lengua salteada.-le dijo este(información sacada de buenísima pagina dedicada a Gaara, no intento hacer publicidad pero, tendré que decir de donde la saque no?)

Y si te gusta todo eso, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?-le preguntó ella con una mirada picara

Bueno..-se sonrojó-a ti te gusta no?

Si pero, aunque yo no se mucho de esto, porque es mi primera cita-le coge la mano a el pelirrojo-se supone que las parejas, cuando salen, hacen cosas que les gusta a los dos, no es asi?

Si..._pareja?? ha dicho...-_Gaara estaba confuso

Dos mesas mas atrás:

En cuanto Sasuke oyo la palabra 'parejas' dio un bote y cuando oyo 'dos' rompio la revista por la mitad y empezó a maldecir al Kazekage.

_Pareja...como que pareja! Que pareja ni que coño! Voy a ir alli le parto la cara y todos para casa bien contentitos y uno con la cara calentita!!-_pensó Sasuke, dejó de maldecir a Gaara y a la palabra 'pareja' cuando vió que Kimiko siguió hablando

Que te gusta hacer a ti?-le preguntó la rubia

Pues, noches asi, me voy a un lugar alto a ver la luna llena-dijo el pelirrojo

A mi me encanta mirar la luna, es muy bonita...y muy hipnotizante, vamos?-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Esta bien O//O..-Gaara tenia la cara del mismo color que su pelo-camarero!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sakura:

Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen(etc)-susurraba en un rincón Naruto

Naruto para ya, no te moriras por estas dos dias sin ramen-le dijo Sakura viendo la televisión-venga vente aquí conmigo un rato

Dos dias sin ramen...-volvió a susurrar el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofa al lado de la pelirrosa

No te pongas asi, por favor U-le dijo Sakura, y oyo el timbre de la puerta-ya voy yo-la abre- Ino? Que haces aquí?

Sakura!!-abraza a su amiga-no te lo vas a creer!! Shikamaru...-se fija en la presencia de Naruto-espera vamos a otro sitio

Oye!! Como? Me quieron enterar!! La telenovela esta se ha puesto en anuncios!!-lloriqueó Naruto pero las chicas le ignoraron y se fuero a la cocina

Cuentame!-le dijo Sakura- pareces muy contenta

Es que..la joya...no era...KYAAAAA!!-Ino de pura emoción era incapaz de expresarse- La joya! No era para Temari, era para mi!!

Lo ves? Te lo dije! Y la has aceptado?-le preguntó Sakura

Le he dicho que me lo pensare...-le dice la rubia

Como? Pero si es una joya! Tanta complicación es?-Sakura estaba confundida

Es que, Sakura, era un anillo, me ha pedido que me case con el..-le explica Ino

Como? Pero, sois muy jóvenes, tus padres no querrán!-le dice la pelirrosada

Ya pero, el ya habló con mis padres, lo aceptan y firmaran el permiso que necesito sin problemas, y sus padres estan totalmente de acuerdo...-le explica la rubia

Entonces a que esperas? Tu le quieres, el te quiere..-le dice su amiga

Ya pero es un paso muy importante y..-le interrumpe Sakura

Desde cuando importa eso!? Os quereis si o no?-le pregunta Sakura

Si, muchísimo. Pero, que pasa con Chouji?-dice ella

Eso debereis hablar ambos con el, y explicárselo-le dice Sakura

Esta bien, me puedo quedar un rato?-le dice ella-mis padres estan un poco pesados con el temita

Vale -dice Sakura y cuando abren la puerta se escucha un ruido, van al salon, se ve a Naruto esparramado por el sofa y jadeando-Naruto, estabas escuchando?

Mira ya empezó la telenovela, Maria de las coliflores ha engañado a Luis Mario con su hermano Mario Luis, mientras que este intenta buscar a la abuela de Carmen Rosario para que esta le de un anillo y poder pedirle matrimonio a Maria..-le dice Naruto señalando la tele

Naruto, esta en un anuncio del champú herbal con olor a camomila(me lo he currado eh?) ¬¬-le dice Ino

Jijijijjiji es que Maria es actora y..etto...-Naruto no sabe que decir

Maria es agricultora, Naruto...-dice Sakura con una enorme gota en la cabeza

Aaaaa..jijijijiji..pues mira tu...-intentó disimular Naruto

Que has oido?-le preguntó Ino

No mucho, hablabais muy bajito! Algo de que ambos teneis que hablar con Chouji...tu y quien mas?-le pregunta el rubio

Aaa y...y...Asuma! que últimamente come demasiado y entrena muy poco..jiji-mintió Ino

A vale! Mira ya empieza!-dijo Naruto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las calles de Konoha:

Bueno, a donde quieres ir a ver la luna?-le preguntó dulcemente Kimiko a Gaara

Bueno...no se...n el hotel donde estoy hay una azotea bastante alta, te parece si vamos alli?-le preguntó el pelirrojo

_NOOO!!!! La mierda de plan este no sirve para nada!! ¬¬(la erdad es que el plan es patético no? ) este va alo que va! Se la lleva al hotel!!-_Volvió a maldecir en vano Sasuke- hey Kimiko!!!!!!

¿? Sasuke?-Kimiko no se lo esperaba alli

suéltale la mano a este idiota!!! No ves que se quiere acostar contigo!!-le dijo el moreno señalando acusador al pelirrojo

al fin has salido, llevaba toda lace na esperando a que salieras a la luz-se dirigió a Kimiko- este es el que no ha parado de lnzar kunais y shurikens en toda la noche(he de decir, que aunque yo solo he puesto que ha hecho esto dos veces lo ha hecho mas, lo que pasa que no era plan de ponerlo porque no es muy importante)

Sasuke! Que te dije esta tarde?-le dijo Kimiko enfadada

...-nada por pate del moreno

ademas aquí el unico que se quiere acostar conmigo eres tu, te recuerdo lo que hiciste en el baño??-le dijo la rubia

como? Que hizo? O.O-Gaara estaba un poco perdido

tu me provocaste!!!-le dijo Sasuke-entraste en el baño cuando estaba desnudo!

Te iba a preguntar donde estaba la sal! No sabia que tenias mas de un baño en tu casa, cuando vi que uno de ellos estaba vacio pense que estabas en tu cuarto!!-le explicó Kimiko

Ya..pero me provocaste o no?-le dijo Sasuke mirándola picaramente

No ¬¬-le dijo ella secamente-ademas tengo que llevar cuello vuelto por el chupeton que me hiciste..eres un pervertido!

Yo? Y el que? En la primera cita te lleva a su hotel! Es que no te das cuenta??-le dijo Sasuke volviendo a señalar al Kazekage, que estba ya un poco harto de la situación

Ibamos a la azotea de su hotel para ver las estrellas-le dijo la rubia

Espera, voy a buscar dobles sentidos a esto...quiere excitarte con la luna llena -le dijo Sasuke

Sasuke, estas muy raro...me voy..y te quiero ver ir derechito a casa-le ordenó Kimiko

¬¬, vale-le dijo el moreno mosqueado

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la azotea del hotel:

Vaya, la luna esta preciosa, es muy relajante..-dijo la rubia

Si..._a ver si el Uchiha va a tener razon...porque a mi no me relaja exactamente..¬¬-_Gaara estaba un poco distraido

Sabes que estaria bien ahora? Un vaso de leche calientita..(que bien sienta la leche calientita por la noche..¬)-le dijo ella

Si quieres vamos a la cocina del hotel..-le dijo el

Bueno vale...-le dijo ella

En la cocina:

Ahora recuerdo que dejamos una conversación a medias...hablamos de mi vida y de mi pasado, pero y el tuyo?-le dijo el mientras daba otro sorbo de leche

Bueno...-Gaara pudo notar cierto tono de tristeza-cuando tenia 5 años, en mi aldea, habia dos clases de ninjas, los que pensaban que teniamos que utilizar nuesro poder para dominar el resto de aldeas y lo que querian vivir en armonia que el mundo...

Y tu de cual eras?-le preguntó el pelirrojo

Yo de ninguno, a esa edad no me importaba demasiado pero, mis padres eran de los que deseaban armonia..-le dijo ella- entonces la ladea se dividió en dos, comenzó una guerra y...empezó una guerra, al final, se destruyeron entre ellos, y la aldea de Yami desapareció de los mapas y, actualmente, el pais de la tiniebla(XD), mi pais, le cambiaron el nombre por la isla en runias, ya que, la unica civilización que habia alli era la nuestra, el resto era selva...

Vaya..y como te salvaste?-le dijo el sorprendido

Vinieron pequeñas barcas a llevarse a los niños, yo logré subir a la ultima de ellas, sin embargo, mi hermano seguia con la esperanza de que mis padres seguían vivos y se quedó, estaba equivocado, yo vi como los mataban. Después de esa guerra sin sentido, me escapé del horroroso orfanato, donde me llevaron, y anduve solo hasta que me recogió Orochimaru, con 8 años asi, y hasta ahora que he llegado aquí he estado aprendiendo de el..-le contó ella

Vaya, me parece que tu tampoco lo has pasado muy bien..-le dijo el

No, no demasiado..-miró su reloj-es muy tarde me voy

Espera te acompaño a la puerta-le dijo el levantándose

Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien, y de verdad siento mi comportamiento de anoche, soy un poco maleducada a veces..-se disculpó ella

No pasa nada, eres de las pocas chicas que me caen bien...-le dijo el

Si? conoces muchas?-le preguntó ella

Si, la mayoria son chismosas que van detrás de mi para ser la esposa del Kazekage..-dijo el en tono sarcástico

Jajajajajaja-Kimiko se rió, era la primera vez que se reia de forma tan sincera después de tantos años. No pudo seguir riendo, porque en ese instante Gaara unio sus labios con los suyos, no duro mucho, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó inmediatemente

Lo siento, gomen de verdad-le dijo el cerrando la puerta

Es...pera..-demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta-ains...pues me voy a casa...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de Sasuke:

Me cago en ese maldito pelirrojo, que se ha creido!!? Que ni la toque! Que ni la toque!! Grrrrr-Sasuke hablaba solo por el berrinche

Sasuke! Ya he llegado!-le dijo Kimiko

Kimiko! Sigues virgen no?-le dijo el

Tu sigues gilipoyas no?-le preguntó ella

mmm.si..supongo..-le dijo intentando parecer ne vano divertido

pues entonces no...-le dijo ella

como? Te acostaste con..con...con..esa mierda de pelo rojo!!-le dijo el

es que me hacia unas cosas...ufff...no me pude resistir- Kimiko le estaba mintiendo-_ a ver si asi aprende..._

me cago en el puto pelirrojo de los cojones!!!-Sasuke estaba loco

de puto nada...no me ha cobrado nada...-le dijo ella en tono burlon

encima te ries? Tenia que ser yo el que te hiciera mia por primera vez!! . -le dijo

pues se te han adelantado majo...-le dijo ella-me voy a cambiar

Sasuke se quedó maldiciendo en el salon a Gaara, a la cena, incluso llego a maldecir al creador de los shuriken y kunais, aunque no venia a cuento. Entonces Kimiko bajo a por su segundo vaso de leche, iba con un camisón blanco, que transparentaba sus prendas intimas, ya que eran de color negro. Sasuke empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

Oye Sasuke no te lo tomes tan...-Kimiko se volteó- Sasuke eres un pervertido, te vas a desangrar!!

Tu tienes la culpa por ponerte ese camisón!-le dijo el

Ya le dije a Ino que era muy atrevido para lo que tengo en casa-dijo ella mientras se iba corriendo a la cocina para que se le detuviese la hemorragia

Que Kami vendiga a Ino-dijo Sasuke mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo la nariz

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Ino:

Le llamo, no le llamo...le llamo...-Ino dudaba en llamar a Shikamaru para hablar con ele sobre Chouji

Ino!! Han venido a verte!-dijo su padre que aun estaba levantado- date prisa que es muy tarde

Quien sera a estas horas?-Ino bajo para poder ver a...Temari!-ho-ho-hola..que haces aquí?

Queria hablar contigo, quiero saber que tal te ha dio con Shikamaru-le dijo ella

Como..lo sabes?-le preguntó Ino

Ese anillo que llevas en la mano lo elegi yo, y lo pago el claro...-le dijo ella

Pues he hablado con el..pero me lo estoy pensando..-dijo Ino

Pensando? En que?-le dijo Temari que no sabia nada de lo de la boda

No lo sabias? Shikamaru me ha pedido...que me case con el...-le contó Ino

¿QUEEEEEEEEE? O.O-Temari puso cara de pagar hacienda(cara de KS-CamiBor XD)- bueno..ejem...en realidad venia a pedirte un favor...

cual?-le preguntó ella

tu conoces a mucha gente de esta aldea no?-le pregunto Temari

si...por?-le volvió a preguntar Ino

es por si podias ayudarme con cierta persona...-le dijo Temari

claro! Dime quien?-le contestó la Yamanaka

pues...-se lo dijo

COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???-Ino no podia creerselo

FIN 

Os ha gustado?? No os esperabais lo de Shika..o si? y he dejado lo de Temari para el siguiente capitulo..bueno..Xaoooo


	8. ¿que te ocurre Sasuke?

Juju esta ves tarde menos, después de todo las navidades me dan mas tiempo...bueno no tengo mucho que decir...así que os dejo con los reviews.

_**Reviews:**_

_**KS-CamiBor :**No te lo esperabas? Pues no se porque me dio la sensación de que si...XD Lo de Temari te aseguro que lo veras en este capitulo..y tu sigues gilipoyas??? XD bueno eso lo puse porque en su momento lo dije yo en una situación que seria así: Sigues enfadada? Y yo: sigues gilipoyas? XD Me doy cuenta de que pongo muchas situaciones de mi vida XD Mario Luis y Luis Mario..bueno es que no había ganas de inventarse otro nombre y así parecía mas gracioso no? Bueno Xaooo_

_**Yukinita: **a vale...lo de que te parece corto es cosa tuya no? Bueno..mejor XD creí que los escribía demasiado cortos..XD Sigues esperando un SasuNaru no? Yo también T.T pero es que si va dedicado a mi hermana que es anti-yaoi(que rara es la pobre. Hermana de Luna: ejem...rara tu no te jode)no voy a poner eso...Lo de la versión SasuNaru me parece un poco aburrido hacer exactamente el mismo fic..así que pondré un SasuNaru pero al mismo estilo que esto(Sasu vuelve en busca de Naruto y tal..XD). Lo del matrimonio también me sonó de algo cuando lo escribir pero da igual..La verdad es que la razón mas o menos de que Kimiko y Gaara estuvieran tan...cariñosos por decirlo de alguna manera, Gaara..porque es Gaara es impredecible su actitud ante tal situación..O.o y Kimiko porque se pico cuando Sasuke le dijo de alguna manera(XD) que no podía ir..XD.Que Kimiko se quede con Sasuke...o que Kimiko sequede con Gaara(si se queda con el pelirrojo no significa que vaya a poner SasuNaru eh?)ni yo misma lo se...yo lo planeo mientras escribo..a lo mejor me da ese día por dejarla con Sasuke o me da por el Kazekage..quien sabe...quieres que Kimi pague las provocaciones..no? jijijijijijijijiji..anda lee el capi...Xaoooo(por cierto a ver si me das tu msn que quiero hablar contigo de SasuNaruXD o de yaoi en general XD)_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Juer...si que te dejo con intrigado el capitulo O.o...bueno lo de SasuKimiGaa(XD) creo que te vas a tener que esperar bastante...esto no se solucionara hasta el penúltimo capitulo del fic al menos...Lo de Shikamaru...en este mismo capitulo lo sabrás y lo de Ino y Temari..estoy por dejarlo para el próximo capitulo para dejar mas intriga XD(sonrisa maliciosa) buena me alegro de que te guste. Espero que lo sigas leyendo..Xaooo_

_**KATARY KANAE: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic!! Bueno a mi es que Sakura no me gusta mucho(en el la 2º temporada si, pero en la 1º para nada) y el SasuSaku no me gusta, y como Naruto siempre intenta ser tan bueno con Sakura...y..bueno..no digo nada mas porque podría ser spoiler. Pues espero que lo sigas leyendo. Xaoooo _

Capitulo 8¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?

Casa de Sasuke:

Kimiko ya estaba levantada, era ya casi la hora de comer, sin embargo Sasuke seguía dormido, al parecer la 'noticia explosiva del día anterior le había afectado un poco. Aun así, Kimiko no pensaba ceder, no le iba a dar el gusto al morena de ver como se preocupaba por el, o peor de que se enterase de que era una broma, de que entre Gaara y ella no había sucedido nada. Bueno si, el le dio un beso, para la desgracia de la rubia corto, pero en ese poco tiempo pudo notar la suavidad e sus labios con los suyos. No fue como el de Sasuke, que en cierto modo, también le gusto, el de Sasuke fue salvaje, y además, tuvo la valentía de introducir su lengua en su boca sin pedir permiso. El de Gaara fue muy romántico, ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir los ojos, ni siquiera movió un poco sus labios, era un beso tan suave, tan tímido y...tan corto!!

_..ai...un beso que me gusta de verdad...y el tonto lo corta y me cierra la puerta...será baka...¬¬-_Kimiko estaba bastante mosqueada por la duración de ese momento tan bonito- y ese baka que hace que no se levanta?? Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!! Baja de una vez-se había levantado de mal humor, así que harta de la actitud del moreno subió a su habitación y subió las persianas

joder..maldito sol...me vengare de ti..y de tu horrorosa luz...-murmuró Sasuke mientras se tapaba la cara con la manta

Sasuke!! Ya es casi la hora de comer! Que haces durmiendo?-le preguntó Kimiko

Déjame, tengo depresión...-le dijo Sasuke

Depresión de que?-Kimiko estaba bastante nerviosa

Ya no eres virgen...te lo has montado con Gaara...-dijo Sasuke

Y dale con el tema!!!-Kimiko no aguanto mas-no me acosté con el! Lo hice para que aprendieras a no espiarme mas, pero ya que veo que lo que hace es empeorarlo..

Sasuke se destapó cogió a Kimiko de la cadera y la tumbó en la cama debajo de el.

Que coño haces??-Kimiko estaba furiosa-mira esto de mal humor asi que no me calientes

El que esta caliente soy yo..-dijo Sasuke empezando a besar su cuello

Otra vez no..Sasuke..que no...-Kimiko se rindió- esta bien, tu seras el primero...-Kimiko empezó a besar a Sasuke por el cuello y este gemia de placer o..de dolor?

Joder Kimiko que estas haciendo?? AAAHHH joder como duele-gritaba el moreno

Kimiko le estaba estrujando su miembro y clavándole las uñas a lo bestia para que este se estuviera quitecito.

Mira, guapo, yo no soy de las tontitas que van a hacer lo que te de la gana cuando te de la gana, así que ve aprendiendo!-le susurró la rubia al oído-yo no le pertenezco a nadie y mi primera vez será con quien yo quiera!

Que si de verdad por favor! Suéltame suéltame!!-le suplicaba el uchiha

Trágate tu orgullo, y dime que me acueste con quien me de la gana-le dijo ella apretando mas

Ni hablar! Prefiero que me castren!-le dijo el Sasuke

Que asi sea...-Kimiko intentó alcanzar unas tijeras que habia en la mesa de al lado de la cama

Joder no! Acuéstate con quien te de la gana!!-le dijo Sasuke viendo que Kimiko estaba apunto de alcanzar las tijeras, esta le soltó y el moreno se quedo retorciéndose de dolor en la cama

A ver..levántate, dúchate, vístete y baja que ya esta la comida..-le dijo la rubia mientras se iba a la cocina

Eres el mismísimo diablo...por eso me gustas...-Sasuke se levantó con mucho dolor y se fue al baño

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Ino:

Ino tu amiga ya ha llegado!-le avisó su madre

Ya voy! Un segundo!-le dijo ella y bajó por las escaleras

Hola Ino! Que tal?-le saludo Temari

Bien! Vamonos a dar una vuelta-dijo Ino mientras cerraba la puerta

Que vas a hacer con lo de Shikamaru?-le preguntó Temari

Pues lo voy a decir que...-fue interrumpida por unos gritos que venian de lejos, era Naruto

Ino!! Menos mal, oye me das dinero?-le dijo el

Para que? No tienes?-le preguntó Ino

Sakura-chan me lo quitó todo para que no comprara ramen..pero lo necesito! No se vivir sin ramen!! T.T-empezó a escucharse una voz a lo lejos

Naruto! No te escapes vuelve aquí enseguida y comete el desayuno!!!!!!-le dijo Sakura que había perseguido al rubio desde su casa

No! No quiero galletas!! Las galletas para el moustro de las galletas!!-le dijo Naruto

Se dice monstruo, cateto ¬¬-le dijo Temari

¬¬...-Naruto se le quedó mirando

jeje, Temari, no vamos neh?-le preguntó Ino

ok, claro!! -le dijo esta

Sakura-chan de verdad necesito ramen...-le dijo Naruto-Sakura-chan?

¬¬...grrrrrrrrr...-Sakura estaba enfadada-_desde cuando son tan amigas, ni siquiera me saludo..._

Sakura-chan..necesito ramen...-le recordó Naruto

Vete ya con el ramen de los cojones!!!!-le riñó la pelirrosada

Vale vale...me pondré a hacer la dieta de alcachocha O.o...-le dijo Naruto asustado

Es alcachofa..y esa dieta se hace para adelgazar...-le recordó Sakura

Joder...necesito un profesor de lengua...-dijo Naruto

Tal vez lo que haga falta es un transplante de cerebro...-se burló Sakura

Ramen...-murmuró el rubio

O unos anti-depresivos..-o- _este chico no tiene remedio..._-A Sakura se le ocurrió una idea- Naruto! Que tal si vamos a ver a Sasuke? Desde que ha llegado no hemos pasado mucho tiempo con el, que te parece?

Con ese baka?-Naruto puso cara de enfado

Allí también vive Kimiko tal vez...-insinuó la pelirrosada

Me pueda hacer ramen!!!! OoO yuhuuuuu!!-salió disparado, pero cuando llego a la esquina se paró-donde vivía ese baka?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Shikamaru:

Shikamaru se encontraba aun en la cama, pensaba que era demasiado problemático levantarse, ya que en cuanto bajara su madre le echaría la bronca por levantarse a esas horas. Tenia planeado levantarse a las 17:30 que su madre se iba a casa de unas amigas a, como decía ella: hablar sobre cosas importantes. Conclusión: iba a cotillear con sus amigas.

SHIKAMARUUUU!!!-El plan de Shikamaru no funcionó

Que?...estoy durmiendo...-murmuró el Nara mientras se escondía entre las sabanas pero, su madre lo fue a buscar

Shikamaru, no tenias que vestirte para ir a hablar con Ino?-le recordó su madre

¿? Ah! Si es verdad...con Ino?? Por que no me despertaste?-le preguntó el

te he despertado 6 veces, pero te volvías a dormir...-le comentó su madre

mierda, llegaré tarde!!-Shikamaru dio un bote en la cama y comenzó a vestirse

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sasuke:

Sasuke, están llamando a la puerta..abre...-le dijo Kimiko al moreno sin muchas ganas

Abre..-cuando Sasuke notó la mirada asesina de Kimiko, recordó lo que sucedió esa mañana, así que decidió callarse

Sasuke-kun!!!!!!-le saludó animada Sakura

Hola baka ¬¬- le dijo sin muchas ganas Naruto

Hola, usuratonkachi...-susurró el moreno- que queréis?

Es que nos hemos dado cuenta que desde que has vuelto no hemos pasado mucho tiempo contigo..y hemos venido a verte-le explicó Sakura

Eso ella yo he venido a por Kimiko! Kimiko donde estas?-gritó desesperado el rubio

Estoy aquí en el salón!!-le indicó desde lejos Kimiko

Ya voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!(me pase un poco no? Bueno da igual)-gritó Naruto- hazme una taza de ramen por favor

Pero si son las 17:00(recordad que Shikamaru se tuvo que levantar antes eh?)-le recordó la rubia

Eso da igual!! Quiero ramen, ramen, dame mas ramen!!!!-le suplicaba el rubio

Bueno vale..de pollo..o de cerdo?-le preguntó ella casi asustada

De cerdo 0O0-le contestó Naruto

Bueno vale...-le dijo esta yéndose a la cocina

_Ding dong(que de veces llaman a la puerta en este fic..T.T)_

Joder...cuanta gente piensa venir hoy..¬¬-dijo Sasuke enfadado

Vamos Sasuke..es navidad..la gente va a visitar a sus amigos...-le recordó Sakura

Ufffff...-abrió la puerta- tu! Largo de mi casa!!

Baka! Déjame pasar!-le dijo cierto pelirrojo-tengo que hablar con Kimiko

Ahora esta ocupada..¬¬-le dijo el moreno

Claro..Kimiko puedes salir un momento??-gritó Gaara viendo que Sasuke no pensaba colaborar, Kimiko se acercó y al verla recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior- Ki-Ki-Kimiko...

Tartamudo..¬¬-murmuró Sasuke

Calla...-le ordenó la rubia- Gaara vamos a dar una vuelta

s-s-s-s-si..-Gaara estaba sonrojado a mas no poder

Fuera de la casa:

De que querías hablarme?-le preguntó la rubia

Bueno...quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer...lo siento mucho...-le dijo el

Disculpas aceptadas...-dijo ella en voz baja, y se sonrojó

Silencio...

Silencio...

Mas silencio...

Doble silencio...

Bueno me voy que si no Naruto vuelve con su depresión por el ramen...-dijo la rubia aun sonrojada

Vale, adiós...-murmuró el Kazekage

Adiós...-dijo Kimiko con una aire de tristeza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por algún lado de Konoha(me canse de decir las calles de Konoha ¬¬):

Estas segura de que quieres que te lo presente??-le preguntó Ino

Me lo has preguntado ya 5 veces, si quiero que me lo presentes-le dijo Temari

Pero, como te puede gustar, has hablado alguna vez con el?-le pregunta de nuevo Ino

Bueno...no...que yo recuerde claro...-Temari se sonrojo-pero cada vez que lo veo...

Ain...que se le va a hacer..aunque si te digo la verdad..el y yo tampoco hemos hablado demasiado...-le contó Ino

A no?-le preguntó ella

No, aunque aun siendo así puede presentártelo de todos modos-le dijo Ino

A mejor...-Temari suspiró aliviada- y...crees que le importara la diferencia de edad?

No se...eso tendrías que hablarlo con el..no?-le contesta Ino

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...-Temari se queda pensativa

mira quien es! Nos viene perfecto, Hinataaaa!!! Hinata!!!-grita la Yamanaka- se nos va vamos a perseguirla!

Cuándo llegaron se quedaron realmente sorprendidas, Hinata estaba en medio del bosque, abrazada a Neji, a Neji!!!. Ino no se lo podía creer, eran familia!!, no podían ser pareja.

Pero..si son primos...como...-fue interrumpido por Temari

A lo mejor no es nada, solo se estan abrazando..-le dijo Temari

Hinata..yo...-murmuró Neji

No digas nada, Neji...yo te quiero...es lo unico que importa..-le dijo ella y le besó en los labios

Oh... que fuerte O.O-Dijo Ino

Shhhhh..que nos van a oír..además esto no es asunto nuestro...-dijo Temari-vamonos

Hey!!! Ino...-gritó Neji

Ouch!! Nos ha visto!-dijo Ino mientras salía de entre los arbustos donde se encontraban

Y tu! Temari..-ordenó Neji, y Temari salió

Ino!! Por favor..-Neji le interrumpió

Como digais algo de esto os juro que hare que vuestra vida sea un infierno...-les amenazó

Chicas por favor, no se lo digan a nadie...-les suplicó Hinata

Tranquilos, no pensábamos decir nada, aunque no nos hubieran amenazado-dijo Temari mirando mal a Neji

Vamonos...oye, Hinata, donde esta...?-le preguntó Ino(no lo vais a saber todavía XD)

Esta en su casa. Por favor no le digan a nadie lo de antes..-les dijo Hinata

Tranquila de verdad, adios!-le dijo Temari mientras se iba junto a Ino

Neji...-susurró Hinata volviendo a abrazar a Neji

Hinata..esto..no puede ser...-le dijo Neji alejándose

Pero si ya lo habíamos hablado! Neji..no..no me hagas esto!-Hinata comenzó a llorar

Lo siento...Hinata-sama, somos familia, esto no puede ser, no esta bien...-le dijo Neji

Por que no esta bien? Nos queremos, eso es lo que importa!!-gritó Hinata mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Neji-no voy a dejar que te vayas, no te vas a alejar de mi...

Hinata..yo...yo...te quiero...-dijo Neji correspondiendo su abrazo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro lugar:

Uff!! Que mal rollo no?-le comentó Temari a Ino

Si...bueno vamos a su casa o no??-le preguntó Ino

Ni hablar! Si estuviera entrenando por ahí, o por algún otro lado, podria fingir que es casualidad...pero si vamos hasta su casa para que me lo presentes va a cantar mucho!!-le explicó Temari

Bueno...le decimos...que Naruto quiere que venga a comer ramen!! Eso si!!-le dijo Ino

Lo que tu digas..esto no a funcionar...-susurró Temari

Hey!!! Ino!-gritó cierto chico con un perro a su lado

Kiba!!! ven...-Temari tapó la boca de Ino

Shhhhhh..no le digas nada! No quiero que venga!-le dijo Temari

No eras tu la que quería conocerlo?-le preguntó Ino

Si..pero..ahora me da vergüenza!!-le dijo Temari

Hey! Chicas! Sabéis donde esta Hinata?-les preguntó Kiba

Esta en el bosque con...-Ino recibió un codazo

Con kunais y shurikens..al parecer esta entrenando v.v-le dijo Temari

a..bueno..adiós..._esta con Neji otra vez..._-se despidió Kiba- oye tu como te llamabas?

Temari-le contestó Temari

...Temari...-susurró- bueno espero que la próxima vez me acuerde adios

Adiós Kiba!!!!-gritó Ino- hey, te ha preguntado su nombre, ya estais presentados...

Si...pero parece que le gusta Hinata no? Ha preguntado por ella...-dijo Temari

Son compañeros de equipo, no es raro que pregunte por ella, además créeme que Hinata no te lo va a quitar...-le dijo Ino sonriendo picaramente

Eso ya lo se..querida...jijijiji..-le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno, quedaste con Shikamaru?

Si, me va a invitar a una barbacoa w -dijo Ino emocionada

Que bien!!!-gritó Temari- y que le vas a decir?

Pues le voy a decir que...-fue otra vez interrumpida, por...NARUTO!

Ino! Has visto a Kiba?-le preguntó

No...por que?..-le preguntó Ino

Es que estoy pensando en tener un perro ninja para yo enseñarle cosas y eso..Que os parece??-les contó el rubio

_Pobre perro...-_pensó Temari

Bueno no lo se, háblalo con Kiba, Temari te acompaña que sabe donde esta vale?-Mirada asesina por parte de Temari

Genial Temari! Me acompañaras no dattebayo?-Naruto la miró con ojos de cachorro(baba)

Bueno...etto...-dudó Temari ante la mirada del rubio

Bueno yo me voy que he quedado!! Adiós!!-gritó Ino mientras salía corriendo

Vamonos Temari!!!! Dattebayo!-dijo Naruto echando a correr

Espera! Oye!!!-Temari salió tras el

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de Sasuke:

Estaban en una situación bastante...incomoda. Desde que Naruto había salido corriendo se produjo un silencio permanente. Sasuke echaba pequeñas miradas a Kimiko, esta les sonreía maliciosamente, para recordarle el dolor que le había producido es mañana. Sin embargo Kimiko miraba con cautela, ella sabia perfectamente que Sakura sentía algo por Sasuke, por mas mínimo que fuese ese sentimiento no se arriesgaba a estar peleada con una de las pocas personas con las que mas o menos se llevaba bien. Sasuke cuando miraba a la rubia la miraba sensualmente, para, al igual que ella le recordaba lo de esa mañana, el le recordaba que ya sabia que seguía virgen. Sakura simplemente, se entristeció por la ida repentina de Naruto, de su Naruto. Además sentía cierta tensión entre los inquilinos de aquella casa, Kimiko pasaba completamente de Sasuke, este la observaba sin decirle nada, y el moreno seguía pasando de ella, bueno después de todo quería recordar viejos momentos, y lo de que Sasuke pasara de ella, era una muy vieja costumbre.

Bueno..Kimiko te pusiste el vestido rojo que te dije que te compraras?-le preguntó la pelirrosada para romper el silencio

Si, ayer en una cena..-le dijo Kimiko sin apartar la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo

A si? con quien fue la cena?-preguntó Sakura

Con Gaara...-susurró Sasuke de mal humor, Haruno había metido la pata y lo sabia

tsk me voy a la cama!-gruñó Sasuke y se fue a su habitación

un momento Sakura, ahora vuelvo-dijo Kimiko yendo hacia la habitación del moreno

que pasa ahora Sasuke?-le preguntó Kimiko

nada...-susurró Sasuke bajo las sabanas

Sasuke..sabes que yo no quiero estar asi contigo...-le dijo ella mientras se sentó al lado de la cama y comenzó a acariciar los morenos cabellos de Sasuke

Kimiko..tu estas con Gaara? Son novios?-le preguntó Sasuke

Te soy sincera?-le preguntó ella

Si, por favor-le dijo el

El me besó-le contó ella, y vio como Sasuke apretaba la almohada para calmar su rabia-pero no si se la relación tiene mucho futuro...ahora cuando hemos ido a hablar, casi no nos hemos dicho nada, ayer no se el por que, hablábamos sin cesar, nos contábamos cosas, sin embargo, no se porque ahora somos incapaces de decirnos nada...

Tal vez porque os habéis conocido mejor..-le comentó Sasuke

Será de eso...a mi nada me puede salir bien-Kimiko comenzó a llorar, pero inmediatamente se secó las lagrimas

Kimiko, que Orochimaru te castigara cada vez que llorabas, no significa que ahora no puedas llorar..-le murmuró él, Kimiko no dijo nada, se le escapaban lagrimas, y abrazó al Uchiha

Tal vez...tal vez hubiera sido mejor habernos quedado con Orochimaru...-susurró ella

No digas eso..-le dijo el moreno

Sasuke, desde que hemos llegado estamos fatal, discutimos...-le dijo Kimiko-antes no era así...

Antes yo era el único con el que podías estar...a parte de Orochimaru y Kabuto...-le recordó Sasuke-ahora conoces a mas gente, no estas acostumbrada, y yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a tenerte que compartir ..

Será eso...ojala pudiéramos estas como antes...-murmuró la rubia

Yo no..yo quiero estar como ahora...-Sasuke le dio un beso pero, esta vez, fue correspondido, Kimiko empezó a meter la mano por dentro de la camisa de Sasuke y acariciar su pecho, Sasuke le acariciaba las caderas mientras ambos se besaban con pasión.

donde estáis chi...cos?-Sakura estaba enfrente de los dos, que con tanto beso y tantas caricias ni se inmutaron de su presencia, Sakura se quedó mirando asombrada unos instantes y se fue

Al rato tanto Kimiko como Sasuke, con mucho esfuerzo se separaron lentamente en busca de aire. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, luego Sasuke se tumbó en la cama, y Kimiko hizo lo mismo apoyándose en el pecho del moreno. Y así se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la cena de Shikamaru e Ino:

Bueno...nos hemos hartado de comer...pero...-Shikamaru dudó un poco en si realizar la pregunta o no- que me vas a decir?

Bueno...-Ino dejo los palillos sobre la mesa- lo he pensado mucho, te recuerdo que somos muy jóvenes, y que ni siquiera hemos pasado por la etapa de novios, ni siquiera hemos vivido juntos, y creo que mi decisión a sido la mejor

Pero...-Shikamaru se empezaba a temer un no por respuesta-nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, sabemos cuales son las manías del otro y nos conocemos muy bien, además yo recuerdo cuando pasábamos noches juntos cuando nuestros padres eran invitados a fiestas o bodas, sabemos como nos llevamos juntos...

He tenido en cuenta eso..por eso mi decisión a sido que...-Respondió Ino- que...

Que si!

FIN 

Bueno os gusto?? Al final desvelé lo de Temari, ademas que Kimiko ahora se haya liado con Sasuke no significa que se vaya a quedar con el, ni tampoco que se vaya a quedar con Gaara. Ademas he decidido que como final del fic estaria bien la boda de Shikamaru e Ino, y que antes de esta se resolvieran todos los lios amorosos que hay. Espero que les guste la idea. Me da un poco de pena Gaara(mi niño TOT) bueno ya hare yo que no se quede solo mi pequeño...jeje. Espero que sigan leyéndolo y dejen reviews! Que sin reviews no me animo a escribir T.T.


	9. ¿Me quieres? ¿Solo a mi?

Bueno he intentado actualizar lo antes posible, y, otra vez no tengo mucho que decir asi que..los reviews!!

Reviews: 

_**Katsura-chan Uchina: **Bueno...te gusta el SasuSaku no? Pues a mi para nada, antes tenia de excusa que no me caia bien Sakura(aunque ya lo he dicho, en la 2º temporada si) y ahora no se...porque veo lo bueno que es Narutico con Sakura y me gusta verlos juntos(y por otras razones que no voy a decir, spoiler) y porque me gusta tanto el SasuNaru que es que me veo a Sasuke con Sakura y me da no se que...XD A mi tambien me dio pena el NejiHina..T.T A mi tambien me gusta kiba jejeje que mono es..bueno Xaooooo_

_**KATARY KANAE: **Si actualicé pronto, es mi mayor record T.T quiero un premio por ello XD. Me alegra de que te guste mi historia, yo la amo...XD. Tambien me alegro de que te guste esta tanto como los demas y yo tambien quiero saber que pasa entre el triangulo amoroso T.T(Inner: deberias saberlo ¬¬ tu lo escribes.)Bueno xaoooo._

_**KS-CamiBor: **Kimiko warrilla... la razon de todo el lio que se trae es por el pasado con Orochimaru. Estoy planeando hacer un capitulo donde cuenta sus vivencias alli. Aunque el resumen de todo esto seria algo asi como que es la primera vez que se relaciona con personas(con hombres XD) y entre que de por si la niña tiene carácter y malicia unidos a un Sasuke salido y un Gaara...que es muy Gaara...(para mi Gaara es indescriptible)el resultado es una Kimi muy confusa que no sabe elegir(yo creo que tampoco podria O.o)XD Lo de Kiba lo sabias??a ver si eres adivina porque lo de que Kimiko iba a tener lio con Gaara tambien lo adivinaste(o es que soy muy facil de prever O.o)y tambien es mi bonito mio(Inner: por ser son la mitad de los hombres de la serie..¬¬)De verdad es que me encanta el NejiHina, queria poner mas pero se me fue un poco la olla...T.T ah! y no importa lo de PDT(el noyazo XD) comparado con la de delirios que te pongo en mis reviews sobre Kakashi, es totalmente admisible XD. Xaooo_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Lo de Temari y Chouji tambien podria haber sido. Pero es que pense que con el rollo de Shikamaru e Ino ellos ya se conocían(capitulo 7)Si, tienen que hablar con Chouji para que no se monte una buena..hombre que a Naruto le salga espuma por la boca..seria exagerado, pero en el capitulo anterior se puede ver que el ramen revitaliza su cerebro porque fue comer ramen y se le ocurrio lo del perro ninja XD. Si se ve que Sakura quiere mucho a Naruto, ademas creo que la pareja de NaruSaku la e dejado casi asegurada, después de lo que vio...Bueno es normal que Kiba que se olvide de su nombre..mucha conversación no han tenido nunca(creo que ninguna, no se yo...) Bueno xaoooo._

_**Yukinita: **A mi tampoco me envia las alertas, todos lo dias me meto en la pagina y miro las actualizaciones XD(no me fio ¬¬)Bueno, en realidad Sasuke volvió a la aldea porque Kimiko le dijo que Orochimaru no iba a ayudarlo en su venganza. Aunque tambien se preocupó de ir a buscarla(aunque ella se le adelantó). Juer otra chica nueva, es que en este capitulo llega una, y no es plan de poner otra, mas que nada porque me he quedado sin imaginación para otro personaje O.o. Aunque me vendría bien porque le dije a una amiga que intentaria no dejar solo a nadie, y tengo un problemilla de que se me kedan solos Chouji y el que se vaya del triangulo amoroso de GaaKimiSasu T.T Y creeme no pienso dejar ni a mi Chouji(Chouji the best!!) ni a mi Sasuke o a mi Gaara lindo y hermoso solos. Asi que, que alguien me ayude con el nuevo personaje!! T.T Por ejemplo tu que lo has sugerido XD(no te estoy obligando eh?), pero no es seguro que esta chica se quede con Gaara..o con Sasuke...todavía no lo se ni yo...(ademas estoy harta de repetir que todavía no se sabe nada y ustedes lo sabeis y yo no se poruqe lo sigo repitiendo mil veces en cada capitulo T.T) Bueno Xaoooo._

Capitulo 9: ¿Me quieres? ¿Solo a mi?

Que si!-respondió Ino

Como?-Shikamaru no se creía lo que oía

Que si! Que me caso contigo Shikamaru!-le repitió Ino-te quiero!-Ino abrazó a Shikamaru

Y yo a ti Ino y yo a ti...-le susurró el al oído

Pero con una condición..-le dijo Ino separándose- tenemos que hablar los dos con Chouji

Va a ser problemático..-le dijo el

Mas problemático seria tenerle enfadado con nosotros el día de nuestra boda...no?-le dijo ella

Si, y no queremos perder a nuestro Chouji no?-le dijo el divertido

Para nada! A quien vamos a invitar a las barbacoas si no? Jejejejeje-dijo divertida la rubia

Durante toda esa noche Ino y Shikamaru se hartaron de comer y de beber para celebrar su compromiso. Ino de vez en cuando le daba besos a Shikamaru, sabia que pare el era demasiado problemático dárselos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quedaba un día para Año Nuevo. Kimiko decidió salir a comprar la uvas(no se si en todos lugares se tomaran, pero aquí si), si hubiera sabido con quien se iba encontrar hubiera preferido mandar a Sasuke a por ellas.

Gaara!-gritó ella sorprendida-que haces tu aquí?

...dar una vuelta..y tu?-le dijo el mirando para otro lado

etto...comprar..-le señalo las uvas

a...para Año Nuevo no? Lo celebras con...-dijo el pelirrojo

con Sasuke...ahora..ahora...estamos juntos..-le dijo ella mientras se apartaba un poco y bajaba la cabeza

tran-tranquila..no pasa nada...además...tu y yo...solo salimos una noche..eso no significa nada..no?-le dijo el un poco apenado

bueno...podríamos ser amigos...no?-le dijo ella

si...-se giró-bueno me voy..adiós Kimiko

llámame Kimi!-le dijo ella sonriendo intentando quitar el mal ambiente que se había creado entre ellos

de acuerdo, Kimi-le dijo el sonriendo-_ al menos no la he perdido del todo_

Kimiko se sentía mal. Pero, si entre ella y el no hubo nada, no fueron parejas, se dejaron lleva por sus sentimientos y se dieron un pequeño beso, fue lo único que pasa. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? Se sentía, como si le hubiera sido infiel. Pero, ¿por qué ese sentimiento? Ella estaba con Sasuke, no con Gaara, con Gaara jamás había estado. Paso una noche muy bonita con el, era amable y tierno, un gran amigo, eso es, un gran amigo y solamente eso. Llego a casa, estaba un poco nerviosa, dejo la fruta y llamo a Sasuke pero, recordó que no estaba en casa, le habían mandado a una misión con Sakura y Naruto. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó estática mirando el techo. No sabia que le ocurría, desde que Sasuke se había ido estaba preocupada, y no sabia a quien acudir. Recordó a Ino, ella si estaba en la aldea, o eso creía, asi que pensó en ir a buscarla .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

floristería Yamanaka:

Kimiko como estas?-le saludo Ino

Bien, podría hablar contigo?-le dijo Kimiko seria

Bueno, vale-le respondió Ino acercándose a ella

Es que, desde que se ha ido Sasuke con Naruto y Sakura estoy preocupada, no se, no puedo dormir, siempre estoy un poco deprimida...-le contó Kimiko

No se, si ni siquiera tu lo sabes...aunque yo que tu buscaria la razon lo antes posible...-le dijo Ino

Ojala pudiera...etto...adios...-le dijo Kimiko algo apenada

Adios! Espero que lo tuyo se soluciones pronto!-se despidió Ino

Hey! Ino, Chouji nos esta esperando!-le avisó Shikamaru que habia entrado en la tienda

Ah! vamos!-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barbacoa:

Para que me han llamado?-dijo Chouji mientras se metía otro trozo de carne en la boca-bueno al menos invitaran ellos no?

Chouji buenos días!-le saludó Ino mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Hola Ino, Shikamaru-saludó el-para que me habéis llamado?

Bueno, pues...díselo tu Ino...-Dijo el Nara

No tu...-le dijo ella

No tu...-respondió el y así siguieron seguidamente hasta que...

Cuanto tiempo van a estar discutiendo para decirme que os vais a casar?-preguntó Chouji mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente

Como? Lo sabias?-preguntaron ambos al unísono

Me lo contaron vuestros padres...-les respondió sin darle mucha importancia- ah! y os quería comentar una cosa...

Cual?-preguntó Ino

Os acordáis de mi prima Tamiko?-les preguntó

Ah! si, tu prima de la aldea de Hikari(Luz)?-preguntó Shikamaru

Si, pues esta de camino de la aldea, va a pasar con nosotros lo que queda de navidad, y me gustaría que fuese bien recibida, hace muchos años que no viene...-les contó Chouji

Y tanto, no la veo desde que teníamos 7 u 8 años..-comentó Shikamaru

Si, vendrá esta tarde, tengo que ir a recibirla a la entrada, me acompañais?-preguntó Chouji

Claro, quiero conocerla!-dijo Ino animada

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sasuke:

_Ino me ha dicho que piense en que me puede molestar...bueno...cuando Sasuke me dijo que se iba no me importo demasiado, asi que su ausencia no es-_Kimiko se comia el coco pensando en lo que le dijo ino-_cuando me dijo que era con Naruto tampoco...cuando se fue y vi...que se iba con Sakura!! Son..son..son celos??_

Y estoy aquí!-avisó Sasuke mientras se dirigia al salon- Kimiko? Que pasa?

_No! Yo no estoy celosa...no...o si?..._-Kimiko seguia sumida en sus pensamientos- sera posible...

El que? Que pasa?-Sasuke se sentó al lado de su pareja

Eh..nada..nada..que tal la misión?-preguntó Kimiko

Aburrida, absurda...demasiado facil...-le dijo el moreno con desgana

Y que tal con Naruto? Y con Sakura?-preguntó resaltando el nombre de la pelirrosada

Estas...celosa?-Sasuke no era un tonto, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que le pasaba a su rubia

No, que va...solo preguntaba...-dijo ella- pero...que tal con ella?

Estas celosa...celosilla...-empezó a pinchar el moreno-celosillaaaaaaaaaaaa

Calla!! no estoy celosa!-negó ella

Si que lo estas, estas muyyyyyyyyy celosa-siguien pinchando Sasuke

Si estoy celosa que pasa? Tu te pusiste igual con Gaara!-le reprochó Kimiko

Bueno es..diferente..-dijo Sasuke algo enfadado

a..si...y si te dijera que hoy me he visto con el?-le dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa

maliciosa

como? Oye no sera una broma?-Sasuke se estaba mosqueando- y que paso?

Nada, hablamos un rato(N/A: Mentira cochina o.o)...-dijo ella haciendose la interesante- y que paso con Sakura? Anda dime...

No te lo voy a decir...-le dijo Sasuke

Muy bien, estupendo, genial!-dijo ella con ironia-sabes que te digo? Si tu no me lo dices, lo averiguare yo, y como halla pasado algo, te capo

De acuerdo...-dijo Sasuke desafiante-pero como me entere de que entre tu y Gaara ha pasado algo, mi venganza sera lenta y dolorosa...(N/A: Menuda parejita..¬¬)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despacho de Tsunade-sama:

Bien Sakura, quiero que me ordenes todos estos informes medicos..etc..-le ordenó la Godaime

Si, de acuerdo...-dijo ella cogiendo los papeles y yéndose de la habitación

_Donde esta chica?-_se preguntaba Kimiko mientras andaba por los pasillos de la casa de la Hokage-ahí esta!

Hey Sakura!-Hinata llamó a la pelirrosada- que tal te fue en la misión?

Bien, aburrida...lo mejor fue cuando la terminamos...-comentó Sakura sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia- estuvimos todo el rato juntos, es tan...bueno es muy suyo...para que decir mas

Jeje, si te entiendo..-le dijo Hinata chocando sus dedos

Y a ti, como te va con..bueno con tu primo?-le preguntó ella

Bien, nos costó aceptarlo pero, ahora estamos muy bien gracias por todo Sakura-le agradeció la peliazul

De nada...-dijo Sakura y se volteó al sentir que alguien se le acercaba por las espaldas

Tu zorra!!!-le dijo Kimiko agarrandola de los pelos

Hey!! Que coño haces?-le preguntó la otra sin entender nada

Que coño tienes tu con mi novio zorra?-empezó a sacudirla-como te acerques mas a el te vas a enterar!

Ah! si?..._novio? no creo que Naruto sea su novio..no sera...?-_Sakura estaba confusa-espera tu...

Chi no jutsu(técnica de sangre)-Kimiko se estaba alterando demasiado- chi no namida!!(lagrimas de sangre)

Ah!!!-A Sakura empezó a sangrarle los ojos, los cueles se tapó con las manos- que has hecho?

Mis técnicas atacan desde dentro, las técnicas de sangre, actuan dentro del cuerpo de mis rivales, tu sangre, es mi arma...

Para! Te estas equivocando!-gritó Hinata-Hokage-sama!!!

Que esta pasando aquí!-Shizune habia escuchado el gritó de Sakura-dentente!

Chi no jutsu!-volvió a repetir la rubia- uta no...

Kimiko! Que haces? Basta!-Sasuke la detuvo-que ocurre?+

Dejame en paz! Imbecil!-Kimiko se fue de alli lo mas rapido que pudo

Sakura!-Tsunde al fin salió al escuchar tanto grito- que ha ocurrido?

Yo...yo...-Sakura no sabia que decir

Tranquila, estas aturdida, luego me lo explicas, vamos a curarte...-le dijo Tsunade llevándosela

Hinata...que ha pasado?-preguntó Sasuke frio

Bueno..Kimiko llego, estaba muy enfada, hablaba algo de que Sakura se habia acercado a su novio, tu sabes algo?

No...-mintió Sasuke

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sasuke:

Kimiko estaba recogiendo sus cosas, sabia que después de lo sucedido la echarian de la aldea. Cuando vió el vestido rojo que Sakura le dijo que se comprará, lo rompió empezó a arrancarse toda la ropa y a romper todo lo que compró junto a Sakura y se puso la ropa con la que vino por primera vez. Cuando se dio cuenta, no tenia maleta que hacer, ella habia venido sin nada, tuve que huir de Orochimaru como pudo, dejando todas sus cosas atrás. Kimiko se tiró en la cama, y empezó a pensar como habia llegado hasta ahí.

Flash Black

Niña! Mocosa! Ven aqui1 si no te vamos a hacer nada!-unos hombres corrian detrás de una pequeña de unos 6 años

No! No me llevareis a ese orfanato! No quiero estar ahí! No quiero!-la niña corria con mucha dificultad por la falta de aire- esos niños no me quieren! Me pegan! No quiero estar ahí!!

Consiguió perderlos, era un año después de la masacre de su pais. De haber sabido la vida que le esperaba, nunca hubiera subido a ese maldito barco, se habria quedado junto a su hermano. Durante 2 años estuvo yendo de ciudad en ciudad, se las apañaba para colarse en barcos que le llevaran a otros paises, y robaba para conseguir comida. Juró que jamas la volverían a meter en un orfanato. Un dia no demasiado especial, se perdió en un bosque, era de noche y no veia nada, solo oia ruidos extraños que le daban miedo, mucho miedo.

Eh! Pequeña, que haces aquí sola?-se escuchó una voz entre los arboles

Quien eres?-dijo desafiante la niña, se habia tenido que enfrentar a muchos ladrones y asesinos, que, aunque ella no supiera luchar, era muy ineligente y sabia esquivarlos y perderles de vista.

Vaya! Que osadia! Me gustas pequeña...te quieres venir conmigo?-le preguntó ese hombre, que empezaba a dejarse ver lentamente

Ir contigo, a donde? Para que?-dijo la niña

Vente, sera mejor que estar perdida en un bosque, te dare un hogar, y te enseñare a luchar para que no vuelvas a pasar miedo...-le ofreció Orochimaru, que ya se habia dejado ver

Con que condicion?-preguntó la niña

Que nunca me traiciones, y que me ayudes a cumplir mi objetivo, destruit la aldea de Konoha...-le dijo Orochimaru

Konoha? Donde esta eso?-preguntó la pequeña rubia

Aquí, en el pais del fuego, no sabes donde estas?-le preguntó divertido el

No, yo solo viajo de un lugar a otro-le comentó la niña

Tranquila, ya me encargaré, de que sepas todo lo que debes saber, para poder ayudarme-El mayor sonrió

Fin Flash Back

Pufff!! Tal vez no ha sido buena idea todo esto, pero no habria podido dejar ver como Sasuke le entrega todo a Orochimaru y el no cumple su venganza...-se dijo Kimiko-cuando le conocí me daba lo mismo pero...ahora es distinto, todo es distinto...

Flash Back

Kimiko! Tenemos un nuevo miembro de esta familia-dijo divertido Orochimaru- se llama Uchiha Sasuke..

Esto no es una familia, y me da igual como se llame-dijo ella en un tono frio y distante

Tranquila, pequeña. Quiero que te encargues de su entrenamiento, ahora estoy ocupado y no puedo, espero que le enseñes bien.-le dijo Orochimaru

Que? Como? Se supone que tu me ibas a hacer fuerte!-se quejó el moreno- yo no quiero que una niña me enseñe..eh!-Kimiko le habia lanzado un shuriken que le habia cortado un mechón de su pelo-_como? No he podido notar como me lo lanzaba!_

No me subestimes, baka-le dijo Kimiko seria-o puedes acabar bastante mal-sonrió maliciosamente

Fin Flash Back

Maldito Sasuke!-empezó a golpear la mesa que habia al lado de la cama- te odio!

Enserio?-le dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta- crei que me querias

Pues estas equivocado! Me voy! Nunca deberia haberme quedado aquí!-dijo Kimiko mientras intentaba ise por la puerta sin mirar al moreno a los ojos

Tu no te vas a ningun lado. ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Sakura?-le preguntó serio Sasuke

A ti que te importa!-le dijo Kimiko-dejame pasar!

Dimelo!-le gritó el moreno mientras la agarraba de las muñecas

Ah! suéltame!!-le dijo la rubia, la cosa se estaba poniendo seria- vete con Sakura

Como? Todo esto es por lo de esta mañana? Ya te dije que no paso nada!-le dijo el

Mentiroso..eres un mentiroso! Ella no dice lo mismo!-le dijo ella-estuvisteis juntos! Sois..sois...sois unos traidores!-Kimiko se fue por la puerta y bajo corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada para irse de alli

Espera! Entre ella y yo no a habido nada! Ella estuvo con Naruto!-le explicó

Pero tu a ella le gustas!-le dijo ella- ademas aunque no fuera mentira lo que dices...-se volteó para ver los negros ojos de Sasuke- cuando Sakura le diga a la Godaime me echaran de la aldea

No, hablaré con Sakura! No dira nada!-le dijo el

Se acabó Sasuke. Me voy, desde que he llegado aquí solo he empeorado las cosas entre nosotros. No deberia haberme quedado-le dijo ella- adios

NO!!-Sasuke fue tras ella

Por favor Sasuke! Dejame, no me sigas!-le dijo Kimiko con lagrimas en los ojos

Kimiko, por favor, tu..tu..tu me quieres?-le preguntó el

No me hagas responder eso Sasuke-le dijo ella

Solo quiero que me respondas!-le dijo Sasuke

Si...-le respondió ella

Solo a mi?-le volvió a preguntar el moreno

Si..no..no lo se! Todo es demasiado confuso desde que llegue aquí! Por eso quiero irme!-le dijo ella

Quieres...a Gaara?-le preguntó el

No lo se..de verdad...-le dijo ella- dejame ir...por favor

Adios...-se despidió el-te quiero

Solo a mi?-le preguntó ella

Solo a ti-le respondió el, muy seguro de su respuesta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entrada de Konoha:

Tamiko!!! Como estas? Que de tiempo sin verte!-gritó Chouji cuando vió a su prima llegar

Era pelinaranja(ya saben que en el anime hay dos clases de pelirrojos, los de pelo naranja y los de pelo rojo, como Gaara), tenia el pelo largo y rizado, sus ojos eran castaños, era delgada y mas o menos alta(no dire como viste porque no le veo importancia).

Chouji!!-Abrazó a su primo-es verdad que llevamos mucho sin vernos, que tal te va?

Bien, ya te contaré. Bueno este es Shikamaru al que ya conoces y su prometida y amiga mia Ino-les presentó Chouji

Hola Tamiko!-saludó Shikamaru

Por favor llámame Tami...-le dijo ella

Hola, encantada-Ino miraba de arriba a bajo, se esperaba otra cosa-_no se parece mucho a Chouji para ser familia _

La esperabas mas gorda no?-le dijo Chouji

Eh! Bueno..etto...-Ino se sentia avergonzada

Tranquila no pasa nada, somos familia lejana, ademas ni siquiera tenemos el mismo apellido...

Ah..ya veo..de todos modos lo siento...o//o-se disculpó la rubia- un momento..esa es...

Kimiko salia de la aldea, tenia la mirada fija al horizonte, tenia esa expresión, la misma expresión de cuando la vio por primera vez. Una expresión de indiferencia. Iba a saludarla, pero cambió de opinión al ver que la joven pasaba al lado suyo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Kimiko...-susurró Ino- que...

Que ocurre?-dijo Tamiko dándose la vuelta- _esta chica..me suena...me suena muchísimo_

Bueno Tamiko, lista para que te enseñe la ciudad?-dijo Chouji animado

Por supuesto!-dijo Tamiko pegando un pequeño saltó y cogio sus maletas

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por la noche, en el hospital:

Sakura estaba en la cama, estaba recuperándose por el daño que habia recibido en los ojos(XD chupate esa!!!..ejem...perdon fans de Sakura..v.v).

Hey! Sakura!-le llamó cierto moreno

Eh? Sasuke-kun! Que estas haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Sakura

Quiero pedirte un favor, no le digas a nadie que fue Kimiko..-le pidió Sasuke

Como? Tu viste lo que me hizo? No pienso callarme y hacer como si no hubiera hecho nada!-se negó la pelirrosada

Por favor Sakura. Kimiko malinterpreto algo que dijiste nada mas...-le dijo Sasuke

Nada mas? Nada mas? Mira como lo malinterpreto! Estoy medio ciega!-seguia negándose Sakura

Eres una egoísta!-le dijo Sasuke

Por que? Por no querer ayudar a una chica que por poco no me deja cegata?-le preguntó la pelirrosada

No! Por no querer que sea feliz!-gritó el moreno

Como?-Sakura estaba confusa

Tu estaras muy bien con Naruto, y yo que? Quiero estar con ella y se ha ido de la aldea! Y no volverá, al menos que le asegure que aquí estara bien y no podra estar bien si la echan de la aldea por lo que ha pasado hoy!-le explicó el Uchiha

Sasuke-kun...esta bien...-se rindió Sakura

Gracias Sakura-le agradeció el moreno-hasta mañana

Hasta mañana-se despidió la pelirrosada

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente:

Hubo una reunion especial, todos(los 4 equipos de 3 mas el de la arena y Tamiko) se reunieron para organizar la cena de Nochevieja que iban a hacer todos juntos.

Yo quiero un gran banquete!-gritó Chouji

Yo quiero un cuenco gigante de ramen!!(baba)-gritó Naruto

Y que comeremos los que no son adictos al ramen?-dijo Kankurou

Una mierda empapelada pinchada en un palo-dijo Sasuke

No no me gustas lo siento ¬¬-dijo Kankurou

A ti que te apetece Kiba?-preguntó sonrojada Temari

Etto...una ensalada que me he hecho vegetariano desde que Chouji intento comerse a mi perro ¬¬-dijo Kiba

Chouji! Tambien intentaste comerte a mi conejo!-gritó Tamiko(Tamiko ya habia sido presentada a todos)- ademas asi tambien hiciste que me volviera vegetariana

Jejejejejeje-rió Kiba

Guau guau!!-ladró Akamaru

Ay!!! Que cachorro tan mono...-Tamiko acarició a Kiba

_Tsk..no me quitaras a Kiba!-_Temari se puso a acariciar a Akamaru-que mono es!

Temari si a ti no te gustan los perros...prefieres los gatos-dijo Kankurou que se llevo un puñetazo de su hermana

Yo quiero ramen!-gritó Naruto

Yo quiero pasteles!-gritó Kankurou

No me gustan los dulces ¬¬-dijo Gaara

BASTA!-Gritó Hinata

Hinata?-todos se quedaron de piedra

Perdon...es que con tanto alboroto...-Tipicos deditos de Hinata

Si, la verdad es que sois estresantes...-dijo cierta rubia

Kimiko!-gritó Sasuke

Amor mioooooo!!!-se sabe que es Kankurou?

Ambos corriendo hacia ella, cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla...

Como me toqueis os capo!-gritó Kimiko

Bueno..vale...-dijo Kankurou

Como? Por que?-preguntó Sasuke

Chicos-se dirigió Kimiko- ya que no os poneis de acuerdo cada uno se comprara su comida con su dinero, Kiba, la pelirroja y los que quieran verduras! Compraros lechuga y los ingredientes que querais para la ensalada! Los que quieran carne que se la compren y que procuren tener algun sitio donde cocinarla! Los que querais pescado los mismo os digo! Naruto! Ve al Ichiraku y compra un bote de ramen de pollo para mi y 6 de cerdo para ti! Y Gaara..etto...busca algun sitio donde puedas comprar estomagos de pajaro y esas cosas que te gustan a ti...y el resto que no ponga cara de asco! (todos pusieron cara de pagar hacienda XD) Yo ya compré las uvas asi que andando!

Si señora!-dijeron todos menos los tipicos serios que no se dejan avasallar por nadie como Gaara, Neji, ect...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por la noche:

Guau!! Como quedo la cena!!!-dijo Chouji mirando lo bonita que habia quedado la mesa

Itadakimasu!!-dijo Naruto pretendiendo tirarse sobre el plato de ramen pero la sargento Kimiko le detuvo

Espera a que nos sentemos todos!-gritó ella-venga a la mesa!

Durante la cena todo transcurrió normal, solo que Kiba y Naruto hiceron concursos de quien comia mas rapido, se atragantaron y casi no llegaban a fin de año. Sasuke estuvo todo el tiempo intentando hablar sobre su relacion con Kimiko, la que seguia comportándose como una sargento y hablaba de vez en cuando con Gaara y de vez en cuando con Sakura, lo que extraño mucho a Sasuke y a Hinata. Kankurou se puso a meterse con la comida de Gaara y, en fin, casi no llega a fin de año tampoco. Tamiko estuvo atenta a Akamaru que le habia cogido mucho cariño, Kiba la miraba dulcemente, mientras Temari le declaró la guerra intentando tirarle el pescado de Kankurou encima, mientras esta repetia en un rincón: 'mi pescado...mi pescado..'.Lo que era una velada normal, vamos. Llegó la hora de las uvas y cada uno cogió su respectiva copa con sus doce uva peleadas(que habia preparado kimiko)

12 Naruto se atraganto por tragarse la uva sin masticar

11 Se puso verde

10 Se puso morado

9 Sakura se metio tres uvas a la vez en la boca porque no le daba tiempo por darle golpes en la espalda a Naruto

8 Kiba y Naruto se desafiaron con la mirada para ver quien se atragantaba menos

7 se atragantaron los dos

6 Tamiko le dio golpes en la espalda a los dos mientras se metia las uvas en la boca como podia

5 Sasuke y Gaara se echaron una miraba desafiante con la boca llena de uvas

4 Kimiko le dio un cate a Kankurou para que se sentara derecho y dejara de murmurar con la boca llena: 'mi pescado'

3 Ino tuvo que darle a Shikamaru las uvas por que era problemático levantar mas el brazo para meterse la fruta en la boca

2 Hinata y Neji se dieron un beso con las uvas en la boca(disimuladamente claro)

1 Lee hizo su sonrisa profiden para demostrar que se habia comido todas a tiempo

0 Kankurou al tener la boca tan llena, exploto y las uvas salieron disparadas

Que asco! Tio eres un guarro!-gritó Tenten

Eso es un gran reto1 yo tambien lo hare para que me llamen ' la metralladora humana de uvas! OoO-anunció Lee

No!!!!-gritaron todos

Kimiko...Feliz año..-Sasuke se disponia a darle un beso en la boca, pero esta se giro y se lo dio en la mejilla- eh? Por que?

He pensado, después de hablar con Sakura, que lo mejor será intentar ser amigos, y esto va para ti como para Gaara, no quiero ni mas celos ni mas problemas, entendido? Si con el tiempo surge algo, que surja de acuerdo?

Si, de acuerdo-le contestó Sasuke

Feliz año...-le dijo Gaara que lo habia escuchado todo y 'misteriosamente' estaba muy contento(XD)

Feliz año-Kimiko le dio un beso en la mejilla

Feliz año Naruto...-le dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla

Pues...-Naruto se subió a la mesa-...

FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!!

FIN 

Os gusto? Bien este es el especial de año nuevo, asi que quise que todo mas o menos terminará bien. Espero que hayais pasado un feliz alo y que este sea mejor. Xaooooo y gracias por apoyarme con este fic. En el proximo capitulo intentaré hacer que conozcáis mejor a Tamiko.


	10. regalito de reyes

Bueno, bueno...tarde mucho en actualizar..(lo siento)...demo...ya estoy aquí!! YEAH!!! Estoy muy contenta...y muy inspirada...al menos eso creo..bueno...como estoy dudosa, os dejo con el capi, esta vez no hay reviews, en el proximo capitulo contestare todos.

Bueno en este capi, sale un nuevo personaje, femenino claro. Os preguntareis: ¿por qué no hay ninguno masculino?. Bueno, la respuesta es que intento hacer que ninguno de los personajes que tiene cierto protagonismo(por ejemplo: Naruto) no se queden solos, sin embargo si tuviera que buscarles a todos los personajes pareja O.o(ejemplo: Shino) pues tendría que inventar yo que se de personajes, asi que solo pondré uno.

Imagen del personaje(os aconsejo verla en el proximo capi...pero da igual...podria ponerla en el siguinte XD..pero luego se me olvida juju!): http // img180. imageshack . us / img180 / 2185 / sakiiw3. jpg (todo junto)

Si la chica de la imagen es de algun juego o serie por favor avísenme para ponerlo aquí oki? Thank you! (9 en ingles, aunque no creo que sea por esta palabra XD se me va la olla)

Capitulo 10: regalito de reyes!

Ya habian pasado 5 dias desde Año Nuevo, pronto seria la hora de darse cada uno su regalo.

Casa de Sasuke:

QUE? COMO? No me fio! No me fio!-gritaba Sasuke, mientras Kimiko lo ignoraba- que es eso de que te vas a vivir con Sakura?

Bueno, ahora que no estamos juntos, creo que lo mejor sera estar separados, en casas distintas, para evitar momentos indeseados..como el del baño..-le dijo ella

De indeseados nada...¬¬ a mi me gusto..y a ti ni te cuento..-le dijo el con una sonrisa de superioridad

lo que tu digas, y esa noche que intentaste acostarte conmigo mientras dormia( vivencias de pareja, no ha salido en el fic)-le recordó la rubia

...tsk...nunca querias hacerlo!-se defendió el- y claro, un hombre tiene necesidades sexuales...

una es eso, y otra es un intentó de violación!-le gritó ella

pues tu me agrediste con la rodilla!-le replicó el

eso era en defensa propia, me querias quitar la ropa interior!-se excusó ella

¬¬...-Sasuke la miraba con odio, y con deseo, si antes ya estaba salido y deseando hacer suya a Kimiko, ahora que ella no era ni su pareja, lo deseaba mas.-no quiero que te vayas

es lo mejor Sasuke...de verdad que es lo mejor...-le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la nuca

te quiero...-murmuró Sasuke, pero Kimiko solo suspiro

Pero, el momento tan bonito debia acabar. Y de que forma? Ja! La salidez de Sasuke se encargaba de todo ¬¬. Empezó a besar a Kimiko en el cuello, y meter sus manos bajo la ropa de esta, buscando sus atributos. La búsqueda duro poco. Kimiko uso su técnica 'aprieta huevos'(XD) y se separó rapidamente de ella.

Adios...-dijo ella casi riéndose

A-DIOS!-dijo el encogido por el dolor

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por Konoha:

Mi pescado...T.T-lloriqueaba Kankurou

Joder tio, ya han pasado 10 dias desde la noche de Año Nuevo y todavía sigues en ese plan?-preguntó Temari

Ademas se lo quisiste tirar a esa chica tan mona...y tan buena...que buena estaba (baba)-empezó a decir Kankurou

Necesita novia ya...-murmuró Gaara, Temari solo suspiró. Gaara vió que a lo lejos se veia a una Kimiko con dos maletas- _tal vez tengo una oportunidad con Kimiko...ya no esta con el Uchiha _ Kimiko!

M? Gaara? Que haces aquí?-preguntó ella

Nada, dar una vuelta con mis hermanos-dijo el

Ah! que son tus hermanos..no lo sabia...-le dijo la rubia

Si..y tu que haces aquí con las maletas?-preguntó señalándolas

Ah..etto...me he ido de casa de Sasuke..-dijo ella

Y donde vas a ir?-le preguntó el pelirrojo-_tal vez tenga la oportunidad de que..se venga conmigo..._

A casa de Sakura-le dijo ella, notando como el rostro de Gaara se entristecia-_menuda cara a puesto...tal vez podria...no! no! Se lo dije a Sasuke, no estaria con ninguno de los dos!..aunque salir algun dia con uno..no ceo que signifique que me guste ni nada...o si? de todos modos el ha sido tan bueno y amable conmigo.._

_Ahora se inventará alguna excusa para irse...porque vera que la situación es muy incomoda...adios posibilidades...-_se dijo asi mismo Gaara

Oye, querrias venir a cenar conmigo otra vez?-le dijo ella-si tu quieres y puedes claro..

Espera rebobinemos...me esta pidiendo una cena? Quiere cenar conmigo...esto es raro..muy raro..como?-Gaara no se lo creia

Bueno, la otra vez me lo pase muy bien contigo, y me gustaria repetirlo..-le dijo ella

Yo tambien..etto..me lo pase bien...cuando y a que hora?-preguntó cambiando si expresión a una pícara

Dimelo tu, ya que eres el ocupado..-le dijo ella sonriéndole

Cuanto antes mejor, mañana, a la misma hora que la otra vez...quiero aprovechar lo que me queda aquí..-le dijo el pelirrojo

Estupendo, sabes donde vive Sakura?-le preguntó ella

mmmm...no-le dijo el kazekage

quedamos mejor en el Ichiraku? Como la otra vez?-le preguntó la rubia, el asintió con la cabeza-pero esta vez comemos alli, nada de italianos..

je! Mejor...-murmuró el, mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigia a donde estaban sus hermanos-hasta mañana

hasta mañana...-le dijo ella, se quedó mirándole embobada, y no sabia exactamente el por que. Por eso mismo dejó a Sasuke, sentía algo por el moreno, fue su primer amigo, se entendían y se preocupaba por ella. Pero el pelirrojo, tenia tambien algo, no sabia que era, sus ojos hipnotizaban, y era enigmatico pero, a la vez abierto, serio y frio pero a la vez dulce y calido, era una mezcla de actitudes bastante curiosa y, lo mas importante para ella, se preocupaba por ella, algo que tambien hacia Sasuke, y por esa razón, estaba aun mas confundida sobre sus sentimientos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de Sakura:

Sakura-chan...-llamó el rubio

Esta todo listo..la habitación...el armario vacio..-decia ella sin prestarle atención

Sakura-chan...no pases de mi..-murmuró Naruto

Ah! las sabanas nos las cambié-se fue corriendo a la habitación que habia preparado para Kimiko

Donde esta Sakura?-preguntó la madre de esta

Arriba...-le dijo Naruto algo molesto

Pasa algo Naruto-kun?-le preguntó ella

Que su hija tienda a ignorarme constantemente ¬¬-le dijo el

Jaja..esta nerviosa, le hace ilusion que su amiga venga a vivir con nosotros..-le dijo la madre sonriente

Amiga ahora...porque antes no le caía muy bien...-lo pensamientos de Naruto se detuvieron cuando llamaron a la puerta

Sakura, tu amiga ya esta aquí!-le dijo su madre mientras abria la puerta, mas no era ella precisamente-oh! No, es tu amigo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio-que haces aquí, baka?

A ti que te importa, dobe ¬¬-le miró Sasuke, parecia mosqueado

Sasuke-kun! Que ocurre?-le preguntó Sakura

Ven, quiero hablar contigo...-le dijo Sasuke, mientras la cogia de la mano y se la llevaba fuera

O.O-Naruto encelado se acercó a la puerta ahora cerrado para ver que pasaba

Al rato:

No puede ser! Sakura..-murmuró Naruto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Ino:

Bueno, y..te llevas bien con Chouji?-preguntaba Tamiko viendo junto a Ino revistas de ropa de novia

Te sere sincera, al principio pense que era un gordo inútil..-Tamiko puso cara de disgusto- pero cuando le conoces bien es un cielo

Ya lo creo..-Tamiko movió su cabeza a un lado sonriente- y de Shikamaru?

Pues...es un flojo, capaz de comprender hasta los acertijos mas complejos pero incapaz de comprender a una simple mujer...-Ino suspiró- pero de el sigo pensando lo mismo, solo que le quiero asi..

Jejejejeje-rió la pelirroja(descripción de Tamiko en el capitulo anterior)

Y tu? Que piensas de Chouji y..de mi futuro marido? Que ilusion me da llamarlo asi..mi futuro marido..-le preguntó ella

Chouji es el mejor! Es bueno, amigable, honrado! -gritó Tamiko a los cuatro vientos

Y de Shika?-le recordó Ino

Pues..es muy buena gente...pero es muy flojo y recuerdo que de pequeños nunca queria jugar conmigo...se sentaba a mirar las nubes..TOT-lloriqueo un poco Tamiko en broma

Me parece que si preguntara a todo el mundo que piensan de mi prometido todos e dirían lo mismo..es un flojo...-dijo la rubia divertida

Seguro, que digo, segurísimo-le dijo la pelirroja, las dos echaron a reir

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el bosque de Konoha:

Vamos Akamaru! Vamos a practicar nuestra nueva técnica una vez mas!-gritó Kiba muy animado

Guau!-ladró Akamaru

Cerca de alli:

Vamos Temari! Tu eres una gran kunnoichi(se escribia asi no?)puedes hacerlo! Saludale, habla con el, le pides que te acompañe a cualquier sitio y..te lanzas! Si eres muy guapa(no penseis que es tan creida, se esta dando animos)no podrá rechazarte..o si?..ala...a la mierda la autoestima...bueno..alla voy...-se animó la rubia de Suna-Kiba! hola! Que haces por aquí?..(como si no lo supiera..lleva un rato espiandole)

Ah! etto...estaba practicando con Akamaru, verdad que si?-le dijo a su fiel amigo

Guau guau!-ladró Akamaru a modo de afirmación

Bueno...oye, necesito algunos kunais y shurikens...me podrias decir donde hay alguna tienda?-le preguntó ella

Pues...no se como explicártelo, ademas no se si sabras encontrarla..-dudó Kiba

Me puedes llevar hasta alli? Es que perdí mis armas durante una misión..creo que se lo ha tragado! Y pensar que lo unico que utilizo es mi abanico..jiji-le sugirió ella

Okay! –le dijo el animado-asi aprovecho y compró yo tambien algo...aunque no se que voy a comprarle a Tamiko, la acabo de conocer..

Estupendo!-dijo ella bastante contenta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Chouji:

Tsk..que problemático es esto de preparar la boda...-se quejó...bueno como para no saberlo

Venga Shikamaru, te vas a casar con Ino!-le dijo Chouji mientras se comia una tarta de chocolate que sacó del refrigerador(tarta de choco...waaaaaaa..Inner: soy chocoholica.)

Lo se, lo se...y me alegro..no sabes cuanto..pero..yo no se de estas cosas!-le contó el Nara a su amigo

No se, pidele consejo a tu padre no?-le aconsejó Chouji

Se lo pedí pero a el le ayudó una amiga de su madre o algo asi...-le dijo el- claro1 una chica! Eso es lo que me hace falta! Gracias Chouji!

De nada o.o...he hecho yo algo?-se preguntó asi mismo el Akimichi-espera Shikamaru me voy contigo!-dijo mientras salia por la puerta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotel del Kazekage:

Lo siento kazekage-sama, la cocina esta cerrada, no nos pueden hacer el almuerzo-le informo uno de los shinobis de su aldea al pelirrojo

Y ahora que comemos?-preguntó Kankurou mosqueado, dede que habia llegado nadie le habia hecho ni puto caso

Yo podria preparar algo, pero poca cosa-advirtió Temari

Con cualquier cosa servirá, sabes que yo no como mucho..-le dijo Gaara

Y yo que? Yo si como bastante!-se quejó Kankurou

Temari viene de ayudarme con el papeleo con la Hokage y esta cansada para hacer ahora una olla de comida...-le explicó Gaara

Ademas, que por un dia que no te hartes de patatas fritas no te vas a morir...¬¬...hare salchichas Gaara, te apetece o hago otra cosa?-le preguntó Temari ilusionada, la verdad es que le gustaba cocinar

Si, esta bien...-le afirmó el pelirrojo

Temari! Temari!-se escuchó a lo lejos

Hm? Shikamaru? Que haces aquí?-preguntó Temari

Etto...queria preguntate si..me ayudarias con lo de mi boda...estos es muy problemático...-le pidió el Nara

O que tu eres un desastre ¬o¬-le contestó la rubia

Si, si, lo que tu digas..pero me ayudaras o no?-le repitió el Nara

Si, si...ahora vete que tengo que hacer la comida! ¬o¬-le dijo ella

Si, si...problemática..-murmuró Shikamaru mientras se iba

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entrada de la casa de Sakura:

Que planeas?-le preguntó el moreno a la pelirrosada

Yo? Nada?-dijo ella como ofendida

Entonces para que le ices a Kimiko que se venga a vivir contigo?-le volvió a preguntar Sasuke

Pues, porque hablé las cosas con ella, al parecer ella sola se dio cuenta que la 'relacion' que tiene con Gaara y contigo lo esta liando todo...-le explicó-pero la razón por la que no quiere vivir contigo aunque seais solo amigos no la entiendo...

mmm...esta bien...-dijo el secamente y se fue

adios! Sasuke-kun!-se despidió ella volviendo a entrar en la vivienda

Sakura-chan..de que hablabais?-le preguntó Naruto de morritos

De Kimiko, por?-le dijo ella simplemente

Desde cuando hablais de Kimiko?-le preguntó el

Bueno desde que es su ex – novia y va venirse a vivir conmigo-le contestó la Haruno

Fueron novios? Cuando?-le preguntó sobresaltado el rubio, que no se habia enterado de nada

Estuvieron desde finales como unos 6 dias asi...-le dijo ella-o eso creo..

Tan poco? Y yo sin enterarme!-se quejó el rubito

Al menos duraron una semana mas o menos..no 3 dias ¬¬..-le miró refiriéndose a ellos dos

Como quien?-le preguntó inocente

COMO TU Y YO PEDAZO DE ALELAO! –le gritó desesperada por el despiste de Naruto

Señora Haruno su hija me da miedo! T.T-se escondió detrás e la mujer, con el tiempo habia cogido mucho cariño- me quiere pegar!

Sakura!-le riñó a broma su madre

Mama! Empezó el!-le dijo ella señalando al rubio

A quien salió? No se parece en nada a usted!-le dijo Naruto divertido

En carácter a su padre, y en fisico a mi, pero yo soy mas guapa! Jeje-rió la señora Haruno

Yes!!-gritó Naruto mientras Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por ahí...(XD):

Shikamaru!!! Shikamaru...Shikamaru me quieres escuchar!-gritó Ino mientras corría detrás de el

Que quieres?-gritó el con desgana

Como dices?-gritó ella amenazante

Nada nada...para que le pedí nada T.T -Respondió el

Donde esta Chouji, Tamiko quiere hablar con el-le contó la rubia

Estoy aquí!-dijo el Akimichi saliendo de una tienda con una bolsa de patatas fritas- que quieres?

Bueno etto...voy a quedarme mas tiempo del que esperaba y una amiga se quiere venir aquí unos dias...puede venir?-le comentó la pelirroja

Hmmm...(comiendo)...yo creo que si..preguntale a mi padre...-le contestó con la bolsa llena de patatas

Genial! Voy a buscarla!-se fue dispuesta a ir a la entrada de la Aldea-em...no venis? es que no se donde esta la salida..jiji...(gota de sudor por parte de los 3 alumnos de Asuma)

Yo tengo que preparar las cosas de la boda..-murmuró la rubia

Yo he quedado con Temari...para las cosas de la boda...-murmuró Shikamaru

Bueno yo puedo acompañarte..-le dijo su primo

Uy! No! Si viene mañana!-dijo Tamiko algo sonrojada

Sigues con tu despiste habitual...-se quejó Chouji

Jijijijijijijijijijiji...-reia ella nerviosa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente en casa de Naruto:

Kyaaaaa!!-tengo que darle mi regalo a Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto vistiéndose rapidamente.

Ya estaba listo, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera roja. Cogió una pequeña caja de colores y se marchó hacia la casa de la pelirrosa.

En casa de Sakura:

Naruto! Toma!-dijo ella muy contenta entregándole un paquete con papel de regalo, iba vestida con un vestido amarillo que combinaba muy bien con su color de pelo.

Un regalo? Para mi? Que guayyy-gritó Naruto y empezó a arrancar el papel-que chuloooooooo!!!

Era un pack de shurikens y kunais bañados en oro. Estaban brillantes y limpios, casi parecia oro de verdad.

Son tan bonitos...que me dara pena usarlos..T.T-lloriqueó el rubio-gracias Sakura-chan

De nada...-Sakura estaba esperando un regalo por parte del Uzumaki pero, no iba a tener el descaro de preguntárselo- y..a que has venido aquí?

Ah! si..-sacó su pequeña caja-toma es para ti!

Cuando lo abrió quedó asombrada. Era un pequeño colgante de un petalo de Sakura(flor del cerezo) de plata, brillaba aun más que los shuriken y kunais que le habia regalado ella.

Es precioso...-dijo ella- gra-cias...

Aun no viste lo mejor-le dijo el, cogió y al parecer, el pétalo se abria, dejando ver una foto donde salian el rubio y la pelirrosada sonriendo- me costó encontrar una foto del tamaño adecuado y...-Sakura en un impulso le besó en los labios pero, inmediatamente se separó de el

Go-gomen...yo...-se disculpó ella

No tienes de que disculparte, venga..tenemos que buscar a Sasuke para ir con los demas-le dijo el cogiendola de la mano-llama a Kimiko

Etto...si..claro..(Inner: de puta madre si señor!)-avisó a Kimiko y los tres fueron rumbo a casa del Uchiha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de Sasuke:

Donde estas?..Kimiko...donde se han metido estos tres? ¬¬-se quejó Sasuke pero,(adivinad que? Siii sono el timbre XD) llamaron a la puerta-ya era hora!

Yo tambien te deseo buen dia joder...menuda manera de saludar ¬¬- se quejó Kimiko

Eso eso...-le siguió Naruto Sakura pasó de todo y le dio su regalo

Toma..-le dijo ella algo sonrojada

Un regalo? A ver que me regala...-lo abrió, era el mismo regalo que le dio a Naruto(que poco originalidad...)-aaa gracias

Es igual al mio?-preguntó Naruto

En realidad tenia pensado regalarte a ti otra cosa pero pensé que tal vez tambien te gustaria esto..-le comentó la pelirrosada

A etto..okey..yo no te puedo dar nada..con el de Sakura me quedé seco...-le dijo Naruto

Ah! yo si tengo algo para ti!-le avisó Kimiko sacando algo de entre las bolsas de regalo- toma..es para ti...

Era bastante ancho pero, era plano. Lo abrió y lo que vió lo dejó bastante sorprendido. Era una especie de Collage(ese cuadro con muchas fotos...es que no se como describirlo O.o), con fotos de el y ella y de fondo una pintura de una puesta de sol.

Gra-gracias...-Sasuke no sabia que decir-co-como conseguiste mis fotos?

Cuando estuve en tu casa busqué fotos en los cuadros de las paredes y te las eché sin que te dieras cuenta, el fondo lo pinté yo, te gusta? Es la vista que hay desde el tejado de la casa de la Hokage-le comento ella

Me encanta..muchas gracias Kimiko..-le agradeció el

Que bien pintas no Kimiko?-le dijo el rubio

Si..una de mis aficiones es pintar cuadros...-les contó ella algo sonrojada-nos vamos?

Hai!-gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto que se giraron y se fueren en dirección a casa de Shikamaru, donde habian quedado todos, ¿qué por que alli? Pues porque al Nara le parecia problemático salir.

Espera, Kimiko..-Sasuke le agarró de la muñeca

Si?-le dijo ella evitando mirar a los ojos

Gracias...-actó seguido le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- digas lo que digas..pienso luchar por ti..-Sasuke se fue junto a los otros mientras Kimiko se quedó estatica donde el moreno la habia dejado

Por que tu eres el que me lo pone mas difícil...-pensó Kimiko mientras alcanzaba a los tres-esperadme!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de los Nara:

Hola Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Tamiko(etc)...juer pero si estáis aquí todos! Tan tarde llegamos?-preguntó Naruto

Pues si...-les dijo Kankurou-Kimiko preciosa mira que te compré!-le dio un paquete

Etto...Kankurou...no pienso ponerme esto..-le dijo mientras enseñaba el regalo de Kankurou un conjunto de ropa de cuero sacada de una película erótica.

Por que no? Estarias muy sexy!-se quejó el hermano del Kazekage

Pero yo no quiero parecer una actriz porno, quiero vestir como una persona decente!-le regaño ella

Hey! Naruto!-saludó el Inuzuka-toma!-le dio su regalo

Que guay! Que de regalos este año!-Naruto lo abrió, se veian unas píldoras-son las píldoras esas que tu usas?(que alelao..peor me encanta ..jiji..)

No exactamente pero es algo parecido, te ayudará durante las misiones-le dijo el

Arigatô-le dio las gracias el rubito

Oye que os parece si dejamos todos los regalos encima de la mesa y los damos uno a uno?-sugirió Ino-seria mas facil y todo el mundo veriamos los regalos

Vale! Me parece buena idea! Venga todos los regalos a la mesa!-ordenó Temari

Cuando ya estaba todos los regalos en la mesa:

Haber el primero...este mismo!-dijo Ino cogiendo un regalo-de quien es y para quien?

Es mio para el dobe-le dijo el Uchiha

Toma-Ino se lo dio

Que guay!-dijo Naruto abriendolo-es...es...

Es que? Que es Naruto?-pregunto la pelirrosada, Naruto empezó a llorar de la emocion+

Es un lote de 30 tazones de ramen gratis! Siii Sasuke te quiero eres mi idolo mi dios el alfa el omega!

Ya..ya...sobraba el te quiero..-le dijo Sasuke

Vale...vale...por una vez que queria ser amable-se quejó el rubio

Ahora escoge tu uno Naruto!-le dijo Ino

Vale-cogió uno que tenia pinta de tener papeles por dentro-de quien para quien?

Mia para Ino..-le dijo Shikamaru sin muchas ganas

Toma-le dijo Naruto, cuando Ino lo abrió vió dos billetes y fotos de una playa muy hermosa.

Estos que es Shikamaru?-le preguntó Ino

Son los billetes y fotos de ha donde vamos a ir a nuestra Luna de Miel...a las playas caribeñas o algo asi..-le comentó el Nara

Ay..las playas..la Luna de Miel..-dijo Ino llorando de la emoción-me toca coger..de quien es y para quieeeennn?..ToT

Es mio para..Tamiko..-le dijo Kiba

Toma Tamikooo-Ino seguia llorando emocionada

Un regalo? Pero si apenas me conoces..no hacia falta..-le dijo ella

Calla mujer y abrela ya ¬¬-le dijo temari enfadada

Bueno vale...-lo abrió, era un bonito colgante, la cadena era de plata y el colgante en forma de corazón de oro-es precioso! Gracias Kiba-kun!-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-bueno me toca!! Este tiene nombre...para Hinata! De quien es?

Mio-le dijo Neji

Pues toma Hina-chan -se lo dio

Gracias...-cuando lo abrió vió una pequeña cajita, seguida de una pequeña envoltura, cuando lo desenvolvió vió un hermoso anillo con forma de flor y diamantes violetas-Ne-Neji..yo...

No digas nada, ese anillo es insignificante con lo que voy a hacer ahora-le dijo Neji-mi regalo es este. Tengo una relación con Hinata, la amo mas que a nada, y no pienso separarme de ella. Esto es lo que queria decir, y lo que le vamos a decir al resto del mundo

Neji-kun..-Hinata se habia quedado de piedra, los demas estaban boquiabiertos, no sabian que decir, por suerte, Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

Me algero Hinata-chan! ahora te toca a ti!-le dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

Y como me estoy rayando un huevo, pues lo dejamos como que el resto se dio sus respectivos regalos. Ya era por la tarde y cada uno decidió irse a casa. Ya se habian ido todos. Kimiko se dirgia con Sakura a casa pero alguien le agarró de la muñeca.

Eh? A..eres tu...-susurró Kimiko-Sakura ve tu! Ire mas tarde

Vale!!-gritó Sakura algo mas lejos

Que querias Gaara?-le preguntó ella en un tono amable

No te olvides de la cebna de esta noche...-le dijo el

Tranquilo pelo de tomate..que no lo olvido...-le dijo ella divertida-sera esto buena idea...tal vez..tal vez..debería decirselo a Sasuke al menos para que si nos ve no le pille de sorpresa..

Pelo de tomate tu padre...-le dijo el fingiendo molestia- hasta esta noche

Hasta esta noche...tengo que hablar con Sasuke, si no lo hago se liara todos..no imagina que la vida en Konoha fuera a ser tan dura...pero suele pasar cuando te llevas media vida metida en un cuarto oscuro entrenando con un hombre despiadado y ansioso e poder como Orochimaru..-Kimiko se habia sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigia a casa del Uchiha, cuando llego llamó a la puerta y este le abrió algo soprndido de verla alli

Que haces aquí Kimiko?..mierda estaba preparándole el regalo..kuso...-Sasuke no sabia si dejarla pasar

Queria hablar contigo, entramos?-le preguntó ella

No! Etto..dimelo aquí...-se excusó Sasuke

No estras viendo una película porno?-le dijo ella algo enfadada-dejame pasar

Que no! Espera!-Kimiko consiguió pasar, cuando entró, vio muchos hilos y maquinas de costura y divisó un hermoso vestido negro, que estaba casi hecho-Sasuke que...

Es tu regalo...tonta...-le dijo el

Es precioso...-Kimiko le miró y se fijó que tenia las manos vendadas, no se le daba muy bien la costura-bueno yo queria hablarte de...

De que?-Le preguntó Sasuke algo mosqueado porque le habia descubierto

Bueno..yo..esta noche..voy a salir con..Gaara..-le dijo Kimiko evitando la mirada de Sasuke y lo que dijiste' de que no ibas a estar con ninguno de los dos?-Sasuke estaba bastante encelado

Ya pero pronto se irá ademas, somos amigos..y ya te dije que...-fue interrumpida por el moreno

Si surge algo surgirá...lo se..pero..-Sasuke miró hacia otro lado enfurecido- no pensé que fuera tan ...

Pronto lo se...pero...Gaara me cae bien...y el pronto se irá a Suna y...-le intentó explicar Kimiko

No pasa nada, lo entiendo, que lo pases bien..-le dijo el

Sasuke, por favor no te enfades-le suplicó ella al ver el rostro e furia que tenia Sasuke y en el tono en el que le habia dicho las ultimas palabras

No estoy mosqueado, de verdad...-le dijo Sasuke en un tono mucho mas calmado y amable, no queria hacer sentir culpable a Kimiko.-anda vete o llegaras tarde

Gracias, Sasuke, adios...-le dijo ella mientras se iba a su nueva casa

Adios..-dijo Sasuke mientras volvió de nuevo a preparar el vestido

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el Ichiraku:

Gaara...-le saludó ella timidamente, esta cena no iba a ser como la primera, ni el ni ella estaban demasiado lanzados

Hola..estas..muy..-le intentó alagar el pelirrojo

Ramen...-murmuró ella

Si estas muy ramen..eh? O//O-Gaara se sonrjo por su metedura de pata

Etto..pedona...no te escuché me embobe con ese enorme ramen de pollo..-se disculpó

ella

oye! Ponganos un plato como ese por favor!-pidió Gaara

arigato..le agradeció ella

no pasa nada-le dijo el pelirrojo

La velada transcurrió normal, ningun Sasuke celoso a la vista. Parecia que el Uchiha se lo habia tomado bastante mejor de lo que esparaba. Después de la cena uisieron ir a tomar algo a otro sitio, pero era muy tarde y estaba todo cerrado. Asi que dieron una pequeña vuelta hasta llegar ha casa de la Haruno.

Bueno...yo..me ha gustado mucho la velada.-le comentó ella

A mi tambien-le dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa-espera! Toma..-le extendio un regalo a la rubia

Para mi?-lo abrió, era un libro sobre novela-historica(me encantan estso libros..son mi pasión...)-gracias como sabias..?

La otra vez cuando hablamos me lo comentaste, recuerdas?-le dijo el sonriéndole picaramente

Bueno..gracias...otra vez..toma...-ella le dio una pequeña cajita-abrela

Vale..-cuando la vio era una pulsera hecha con cuerda y diferentes piedras étnicas y gemas(entre ella Ojo de Tigre destacaba mucho) y en cada una de ellas, con pintura blanca había dibujado diferentes símbolos que no conocía-que significa?

Pureza...significa pureza..la he hecho yo..-Kimiko se acerco al oido y le susurro-la hice..porque tienes un corazon puro, como el mar que hay en tus ojos aguamarina..

Bueno..hasta pronto..-le dijo ella mientras se metia en la casa-adios..

Adios...-le susurró el

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hotel:

Gaara! Ya estas aquí! Donde te habias metido?-le pregunto Kankurou al ver que su hermano pequeño habia llegado a las tantas de la madrugada

A ti que te importa, me voy a dormir..-subió la escaleras, se metió en su cuerto y se tumbó en la cama, cogió la pulsera que aun tenia en su mano y se la puso enfrente de sus ojos- tu si que tienes un corazon puro..tan puro como tus ojos de cielo...

**FIN**

Les gusto? Me quedó un poco cursi el final no? Bueno dejen reviews y me comentan! Siento la tardanza de verdad!. Bueno, tuve un pequeño problema porque no econtraba ninguna chica de anime que se asemejara a la descripción de Tamiko y no me daba tiempo a ponerme a dibujarla, no me daba tiempo ni para escribir asi que... Bueno el caso es que el otro dia viendo un capitulo de Bleach encontré a alguien que se parecia, Orihime de Bleach, si la chica pelorroja, bueno es exactamente igual a ella, excpeto por el peinado, Tamiko lo tiene rizado, por lo demas es igual. LOS QUE NO SEPAN QUIEN ES AQUÍ LA IMAGEN: http // img 259 . imageshack . us / img 259 / 2715 /orihime6dv . jpg (todo junto)


	11. ¿Que es lo que siento?

Bien, aquí el siguiente capitulo, la verdad he estado pensando en cuando concluiría este fic, la verdad es que no lo se, quedan tantas cosas por ocurrir y tan poco tiempo para escribirlas...He decidido una cosa, ustedes decidiran con quien se queda tanto Kimi, como Kiba, Chouji..los que estan aun sin pareja, tal vez vuestra decisión no sea la que yo esperaba o que yo queria pero, ustedes sois los que decidis, la que esto es para vuestro disfrute.

La foto del nuevo personaje la puse en el capi anterior...asi que...a mirarla alli...

**Reviews:**

**KATARY KANAE: **_la verdad es que poco a poco el triangulo amoroso se vera mas claro, y tranquila ya me lei tu fic, esta buenísimo y ya te deje un review! La verdad es que la parte de los regalos no se si me comi mucho el coco, el regalo de Kimiko a Gaara me lo vieron a mi...y el de Kimiko a Sasuke se lo hice yo a mi hermana JEJE ._

_Espero que continúestu fic y que continúes leyendo este! _

**Cute-Lioness-Conda: **_meteria personajes de tu fic pero me gusta que sean originales mios, se que son tonterías pero me gusta asi jeje Bueno de todos modos gracias por ofrecérmelos xaooo! Espero que sigas leyendo esto!_

**Darklight ultimate: **_la verda es que me quedo bastante bien la parte de las uvas..si...jeje..Yo tambien prefiero mil veces el NaruSaku...aunque si fuera por mi serie SasuNaru y Sakura se iria a tomar viento..pero bueno..es caso a parte. Xaoo y espero que te siga gustando!_

**KS-CamiBor: **_Tdo el mundo quiere a Kimiko con Sasuke...yo no..¬¬ no no no...pero bueno ustedes deciden no? XD Kiba con Temari? O.o no se aun no pense con quien sen quedara..es que Kiba es tan lindouuu..que se quedara conmigo..¬¬ nah mentira..ojala...XD. Bueno xaooo_

**Yukinita: **_buhhh..nadie quiere que se quede con Gaa-chan..T.T yo Si..buh..Si hija si, Sasuke haciendo un vestido..lo primeo que se me ocurrio...y lo de Sakura, le regalo lo mismo porque pensó que cuando viera que lo daba a Sasuke Naruto se enfadaria porque el tambien querria uno..asi que..Bueno no eres pésima comentando..yo no se ni como se hace eso..XD..no me enrollo! Xaoooo_

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **_La verdad es que m gusto mucho como quedó el de Año Nuevo! Y si Chouji es tan bueno que lo comprendió todo...que bueno que es Chouji. Si guerra guerra! Temari no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados! Jujuju aquí hay lio1 como quin dice...Y como resolvieron Sakura y kimiko su problemilla planeo meterlo mas adelante en un Flash Back. Bueno Xaoooo, espero que los próximos capis también te gusten _

Que disfruteis del capitulo!

Cap. 11: ¿que es lo que siento?

Gaara estaba tumbado en la cama, se habia pasado todas las ncohes si dormir desde que kimiko le habia dado su regalo(N/A: ahora están a 2 de Febrero), echado en la cama y mirando por la ventana al cielo estrellado, le recordaba tanto a los ojos de esa bella chica que se había apoderado de su mente o, de su corazón. El nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie. Ella le hacia sentir a gusto consigo mismo, sabia su pasado, el se lo habia contado, aun recordaba aquella respuesta que le llegó a lo mas hondo de su cerrado corazón.(Esto no ha salido en ningun capi, lo pongo ahora)

Flash Back

En su primera cena, Gaara le habia hablado del Shukaku, del miedo que le tenia su aldea, de los intentos de asesinato de su padre...En estos momentos estaban en el parque de Konoha(son escena que no salieron en el capitulo correspondiente a la 1º cena) para mirar la luna llena. El agachó la cabeza esperando la misma respuesta que todos, pero no fue asi.

Tu...-murmuró ella-quieres irte de aquí?

a...vale..gomen...-decia mientras una vez mas su corazon se partia en dos.

Es que aquí no se ve bien la luna, es preferible un sitio mas alto-le explicó ella

Como? No quieres que me vaya?-le preguntó el que en estos momentos tenia la mente mas revuelta que el cola-cao en una baticao(N/A: comparaciones mías de mierda)

Por que iba a querer eso?-preguntó ella

Pues...lo que te he explicado, yo tenia un monstruo en mi interior...yo era un...-le recordo el

Un chico como otro cualquiera...-le dijo ella- Gaara, a mi me da igual lo fueses o eres ahora, eres un chico estupendo, no pienso fijarme en lo que piensa la gente, mas que nada porque he aprendido que en este mundo la mayoria va a lo suyo, solo viven su vida, en ningun momento se plantean en como se debe sentir la persona que esta a su lado... –le contó ella

De verdad? No...no te importa?-le volvió a preguntar el

De verdad, enserio-le dijo ella sonriéndole

Fin Flash Back

Ella, era unica, nunca habia conocido a una persona asi, ni siquiera a Naruto, que ya era mucho decir. Desde el primer momento, a ella no le habia importado si era kazekage, demonio, un asesino...nada..no veia nada, ella veia a un ser con sentimientos. Si, ella era unica. Todas las personas que conocían en su momento se habian sorprendido o habian sentido temor por ella, que luego se hicieran amigos suyos no tenia nada que ver y, aunque sonara algo descarado, no queria que ella fuese su amiga, queria algo mas.

Hey! Gaara, vienes a desayunar?-le preguntó Kankurou

mm...-Gaara no contestó

Gaara! Te vienes con nosotros mas tarde? Hemos quedado con los chicos de Konoha-le informo Temari, al ver que no habia respuesta, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando solo a Kankurou(N/A: esta marginado el pobre...)-hey...Gaara..ocurre algo?

Es que..es que...siento algo raro aquí...-le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazoncito.-como si me faltara algo...

Un vacio...-murmuró ella, por un momento se echo algo de culpa, ni ella ni su hermano le habian dado el cariño que se merecia.

Sin embargo-continuó el pelirrojo-el vacio desaparece cuando...esta...

Kimiko, verdad?-le preguntó ella

Si, ella no es como las demas...me entiende...me respeta...me siento a gusto con ella-le explicó su hermano

Gaara, eso es amor, estas enamorado de ella-le respondió la rubia

No, yo no puedo enamorarme, yo solo me amo a mi mismo...a nadie mas-se negó el, aunque en cierto modo, sabia que era cierto

Gaara, nosotros no decidimos de quien nos enamoramos, o de quien nos dejamos de enamorar, son sentimientos que crecen en nosotros-le explicó ella

No se..esto es nuevo para mi...-susurró el

Para todos siempre es nuevo...-le dijo ella-bueno, nos vamos?

..Si..-dijo el pelirrojo dudando aun-vendra...vendra ella?

No lo se...por?-le preguntó ella

No por nada...-susurró el-por nada...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Shikamaru(no pregunten la razon por la que siempre es aquí):

Bueno...etto...para que nos hicieron venir hasta aquí?-preguntó Sakura

Es para daros las invitaciones de nuestra boda!-dijo Ino muy sonriente-estais todos invitados, y podeis traer la pareja que querais!

Estupendo! Dattebayo!-chilló Naruto en cuanto recibio su invitación- y que dia es?

Es dentro de dos semanas-le dijo Shikamaru que, por primera vez, estaba mas entusiasmado que nunca

Vaya...nosotros nos vamos dentro de 5 dias...-les informo Kankurou

Bueno..etto...Gaara es el Kazekage...el podria encargarse de que ese dia pudiéramos venir verdad?-le preguntó Temari a su hermano pelirrojo-_por favor por favor por favor, asi podré pedirle a Kiba que venga conmigo!_

_Asi podre...podré estar un dia mas con Kimiko..._Si me encargaré de que tengamos ese dia libre-afirmó el Kazekage

Yuhuu!!!-gritó Naruto

Que bien que podais venir Temari!-gritó Ino saltando al cuello de la otra rubia(se habian hecho muy amigas)

...-Kimiko no dijo nada, solo le lanzó una timida y discreta mirada al pelirrojo, seguido de una breve sonrisa

bueno ahora toca la despedida de soltero!-gritó Kiba bastante animado

y la de soltera!!-gritó Tamiko

y las de solteras-dijo de repente Neji

eh? Hinata, te casas?-preguntó Tamiko(N/A: desde Año Nuevo Tamiko se habia ganado al amistad de casi todo el mundo, digo casi por cierta rubia de la Arena)

etto...bueno...eh...-tartamudeo Hinata-si, hablamos con mi padre, y aunque en un principio se nego...le dimos a entender que nos queriamos y que ibamos a estar junto con o sin su consentimiento..

eso es genial Hinata!-le felicitó la pelirrosada

oye podriamos celebrar nuestras bodas a la vez no?-sugirió Ino

si! serie estupendo..no..Neji?-Hinata le miró dulcemente, quien se iba a negar si la miraba asi?

Bueno, yo queria algo mas intimo pero, si te hace ilusion...-le dijo el

Estupendo pero, ahora tenemos que elegir las cosas juntas!-dijo emocionada la Yamanaka

A mi ni me lo comentan...-se lamentó el Nara

Aunque te lo hubiera preguntado tu respuesta habria sido la misma..no?-le dijo su prometida

En cierto modo, si...-Shikamaru suspiró, una boda doble seria problemático pero, llevarle la contraria a Ino, seria peor.

Dos bodas al mismo tiempo! Esto es mucho mas mejor!(N/A: 'mucho mas mejor' es una frase de Jack Sparrow de Piratas del Caribe, amo esa frase XD y va dedicado a mi amiga Paula, que, ama al capitán XD)-Naruto estaba emocionado

Me alegro por las dos...ufff...-Kimiko no parecia estar demasiado bien, sentía como mareo-creo que voy a salir un rato, no me encuentro demasiado bien...

Te acompaño!-gritaron al unísono Sasuke y el Kazekage levantándose como un rayo de su asiento

No es nada, solo tengo nauseas...-les dijo ella

Da igual, te acompañamos-insistieron ellos

Que me...que me acompañe Naruto!-dijo ella, no tenia ganas de que le acompañaran ambos, serie una situación bastante incomoda

Eh? Yo...etto...-sentia dos miradas asesinas en su nuca-por que no te acompaña Sasuke?-ahora solo tenia la mirada de cierto pelirrojo clavándosele como un puñal-o...Gaara?

Por favor acompáñame tu..-murmuró ella

Esta bien Dattebayo-dijo el algo confuso

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuera:

Oye que te ocurre?-preguntó al ver que la joven tenia mala cara

Naruto, prométeme una cosa...-le dijo ella casi en un susurro por el dolor

Cual?-preguntó el rubio mas confuso aun

Tienes que proteger a Sasuke, la razon de mi malestar se debe a que Orochimaru esta cerca, viene a por mi, o a por Sasuke...-le explicó ella

Como? Orochimaru? Le mataré-miró un momento a Kimiko-pero porque tu sientes dolor y el no? Tu también tienes el sello maldito no?

Antes de que Sasuke se fuera, me encargué de que el sello no le molestara mas...sin embargo no puedo hacer lo mismo con mi propio sello...-le dijo ella

No hace falta que te prometa nada, aunque no me hubieras dicho nada, lo hubiera protegido igualmente-le dijo el con su sonrisa zorruna(N/A: a ver, fans del sasunaru, este no es un fic yaoi, asi que dejen de conservar las esperanzas...va por ti Yukinita XD)

Arigato, Naruto...-le agradeció ella

De nada...-murmuró el-vamos a dentro? Nos deben estar esperando!

Como? Cómo puedes estar tan impasible?-le preguntó ella al ver que el rubito se lo tomaba como si nada

Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo enfrentare...-le dijo el rubio

Pero, podrías morir!-le recordo ella

No puedo morir, porque yo voy a ser el proximo Hokage(N/A: en este momento iba a decir 'porque yo voy a ser el proximo rey de los piratas' porque, después de todo, esta expresión es de Ruffy de One Piece)-Kimiko solo dejó escapar una pequeña risita

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Detrás de la puerta:

Ay..Sasuke-kun..no dejas ver..-decia Sakura intentando hacer sitio para ver por la mirilla de la puerta

Espera un poco mas...solo quiero ver que pasa!-le dijo el moreno

Y yo! Por eso quiero ver!-se volvió a quejar ella-Gaara tu quieres ver tambien no?

...-Gaara estaba en un rincón con furia asesina

no es momento para esto... –murmuró Temari

ya viene ya vienen...-advirtió Sasuke

Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron a sus puestos.(XD)

Bueno de que hablábamos Dattebayo!-preguntó Naruto como si nada-ah! me alegro por lo de tu boda Hinata!

Arigato...Naruto-kun-le agradeció la chica

Bueno...tengo que irme, la Hokage me llamó para una misión...-dijo Neji levantándose-adios Hinata

Adios! Cuidate!-se despidió ella

Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, todavía no me encuentro muy bien-dijo Kimiko levantándose

Te acompaño-dijeron otra vez al unísono cierto moreno y el pelirrojo

Esta bien..._si les digo que no va a ser peor..._-Kimiko se resigno mientras los dos chicos se ponían a ambos lados de ella-bueno hasta luego!(y como es lógico, se fueron XD..ya me callo ¬¬)

Nosotros también nos vamos Naruto _Inner: así me dirás de que hablabas con ella!! –_Sakura se levantó y se dirijió hacia la puerta seguida de Naruto

Hey! Lee, nos vamos a tomar algo?-le preguntó TenTen

Vale y hacemos concursos de quien es capaz de beber mas granizada! OoO-gritó Lee

Va..le...-murmuró ella mientras salina por la puerta

Al final Kiba se fue con Tamiko a dar una vuelta, Temari se habia ido rapidamente a seguirles, Chouji se habia ido con Shino a comer algo porque, se aburrian. Solo quedaban las dos parejitas y Kankurou.

Tenemos que planearlo todo Hinata, me gustaria un decorado de color lila ETC-Hinata e Ino hablaban animadamente sobre la boda, Neji leía(N/A: no, no es el libro de la constitución XD) y Shikamaru pues, dormía.

Me siento marginado...la vida es un pollo!!! T.T-gritó Kankurou llamando la atención de todos(N/A: esta frase a dije yo un dia muy aburrido en un restaurante que iba a decir que la vida era una mierda pero, justamente me paso un maldito pollo asado por delante y la frase me salió así)

Que ocurre..Kankurou-kun?-preguntó Hinata

Nadie me habla, nadie me hace caso, nadie me toma en cuenta, soy un cero a la derecha..-le explicó el

Es un cero a la izquierda, y la vida es una lenteja-le corrigió Ino

No me corrijas!-se quejó Kankurou

Joder...era por darte conversación-Ino se habia enfadado bastante

Yo mejor me voy...-dijo el mientras se iba corriendo de aquella casa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por ahí...

...¬¬...

...¬¬...

basta...

...¬¬...

...¬¬...

chicos...

¬¬...

¬¬...

YA!-gritó desesperada Kimiko, como temía, la situación era bastante incomoda estando solo los tres.

Que pasa? No hemos hecho nada-se defendió Sasuke

mm...-Gaara se limitó a no decir nada

a que me voy a sola ¬¬-les dijo la rubia, las expresiones de ambos cambiaron

de eso nada ¬¬..-murmuró Gaara

no estas en condiciones de irte sola hacia allí..-le recordó Sasuke

estoy bien...solo fue un mareo y punto...se andar..asi que...quereis bajarme de una puta vez!? ¬¬-les ordenó Kimiko

Desde que habian salido, los dos chicos habian estado enviándose miradas asesinas, Kimiko se daba cuenta pero pasaba de largo, se encontraba bastante mal como para preocuparse por sus concursos de miradas. Luego, del mareo, le habian fallado las piernas y se habia caído, bueno, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque ambos se lanzaron a cogerla. Les entró el instinto sobreprotector y se habian empeñado en llevarla en brazos hasta su nueva casa, habian acabado llevándole los dos, asi que estaba entremedio, y ese era el problema, estando en medio del campo de batalla del estupido concurso de miradas asesinas la ponia nerviosa y, para colmo ese dia le habia dado por ponerse una minifalda dejando todas su piernas al descubierto(N/A: cuando se pone minifalda se pone mayas o medias) y percibia como la mirada de Sasuke de vez en cuando se desviaba a sus muslos. Kimiko daba gracias al mundo por que Gaara estuvier alli con ella, si estuvieran ella y el moreno solos, este no habria dudado en acariciar los muslos que ahora solo miraba con deseo.

Ya llegamos...mmm..por el silencio que hay..(N/A. Esta acostumbrada a que Naruto estuviera de invitado en la casa y su típico alboroto XD) Sakura aun no llegó..-afirmó Kimiko

Pues me quedo yo mientras-sugirió el moreno

Nos quedamos...¬¬..-corrigió Gaara molesto

Chicos...no empecéis...bueno..no continuéis...¬¬-se corrigió sola la rubia-estará la madre de Sakura asi que si me pasa algo ella estará alli conmigo asi que ala...se acabo el concurso...

Concurso?-preguntaron ambos confundidos

Nada nada...cosas mias...-se excusó ella-hasta luego!

Hasta luego-se despidió Sasuke mientras Gaara mantenía la mirada fija en ella, y cuando Kimiko cerro la puerta el moreno se dirigió hacia su rival-que miras tanto?

No creo que te importe...-le respondió el pelirrojo

Si me importa, no la mires tanto, no quiero que lo hagas-le prohibió el moreno-no me gusta que te fijes en ella

Y que si me he fijado en ella? Me vas a impedir estar con ella? O que la mire?-le baciló el pelirrojo

Quien sabe, no me gusta que miren mis cosas...y menos que intenten apoderarse de ellas...asi que haré lo que sea con tal de evitarlo, quedas advertido-le amenazó Sasuke

_Digas lo que digas, pienso luchar por ella..._-le contestó el pelirrojo en sus pensamientos- adios

...-el moreno no contestó se limitó a quedarse viendo a su rival hasta que desapareció de su vista- ella es mia...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habitación de Gaara:

Acompañaste a Kimiko hasta su casa?-le preguntó Temari a su hermano, ya que lo veia bastante preocupado

Si, Sasuke tambien...-le contestó el mientras miraba fijamente el cielo por la ventana

Ocurrió algo con el?-le preguntó Temari

Oi hablaba de ella como a un objeto..o eso creo yo...-le contó el

Que decia?-le volvió a preguntar ella

Que no le gustaba que miraran sus cosas..refiriéndose a ella claro...-le contestó el pelirrojo

Creo que esta algo obsesionado con ella no?-opinó la rubia

No me importa el, la que me importa es ella y lo que sienta...por mi...o por el...-le dijo su hermano

Gaara...-murmuró ella incapaz de decirle nada

Es que...he descubierto que siento algo muy bonito por ella, no quiero que se acabe, me da miedo volver a sentir que cada persona a encontrado a alguien a quien querer menos yo...-Gaara le estaba enseñando todos sus sentimientos a su hermana-por eso voy a luchar por ella, no quiero perderla, no quiero volver a quedarme solo..

Temari se quedó en silencio, ¿todo eso sentia su hermano? Jamas habia notado nada, sabia que se sentia algo marginado por todo su pasado con el Shukaku pero, no se imginaba que aunsentia algo de soledad por ver que la gente que le rodeaba encontraba alguien con quien estar menos el. Si lo hubiera sabido, habria hhco todo lo que estuviera en su mano por evitar ese dolor.

Gaara...-Temari no dijo nada mas, solo abrazó a su hermano

Detrás de la puerta:

_Gaara...esa chica te gusta de verdad..._-pensó Kankurou-_no pienso dejar que el Uchiha te vuelva a dejar solo...lo prometo_

En la habitación de nuevo:

Temari..como fue tu persecución?-le preguntó Gaara queriendo cambiar de tema

Como?-Temari no entendia la pregunta

Como te fue durante el tiempo que seguiste a el Inuzuka y a la chica pelirroja-le aclaró Gaara

Ah..etto..o//o-su hermano pequeño habia sabido todo ese tiempo que sentia algo por el Inuzuka- yo...bueno...decidi rendirme

Por que?-dijo Gaara levantando su mirada, parecia que estaba bastante interesado

Los he estado siguiendo y...-empezó a explicar Temari

Flash Back

Guau guau!-ladraba Akamaru mientras lamia la mano de Tamiko

Akamaru eres un sol...jiji..-reia Tamiko mientras lo acariciaba

Je...-Kiba los miraba con una tímida sonrisa(N/A: que mono estaria Kiba asi no? Inner. Contralete...me voy a ahogar con las babas.)-quieres tomar algo?

Si un batido helado! OoO-Gritó Tamiko

Ein? Pero si estamos en pleno invierno mujer!-le decia el Inizuka entre risas

Da igual! Nunca hay un clima especifico para comer lo que te gusta no?-le dijo ella

Supongo que no...en ese caso yo tomaré uno de chocolate!-gritó Kiba

Yo de...de...de...FRESA! si fresa al poder..jejejejejeje...-reia ella mientras Akamaru movia su colita junto a ella

Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje...-Kiba era incapaz de dejar de reir junto a ella

Mas tarde

El batido estaba riquísimo!-dijo Kiba

Si, no se porque dicen que los batidos helados solo se tomane en verano...-comentó la pelirroja-oye y como es esto de criar a cositas de estas?-preguntó mientras acariciaba a Akamaru

Pues no sabría que decirte jeje...solo se que con el tiempo eres incapaz de separarte de el..-le dijo el

Y quien podría con una cosa tan bonita!-dijo Tamiko en un pequeño grito mientras abrazaba al perro

Parece que te gusta mucho...-le dijo Kiba

Me gustan mucho los animales en general...por algo soy vegetariana...jiji..-le contestó ella-pero mi madre los odia, el dia en que en mi casa entre algo peludo y que este vivo sera alguno de los novios de mi madre ¬o¬

Es divorciada?-le preguntó el

Si...el problema es que solo tiene en la cabeza encontrarme un padre pronto...cuando no se da cuenta que lo que necesito es que este mas tiempo conmigo...-le contó ella- a veces me gustaria irme a vivir con mi padre...

Lo hace para que tu estes bien...-le dijo el

Y me preguntó que es lo que necesito para estar bien?-Tamiko parecia algo enfadada- no necesito a tios que se hacen pasar por 'el mejor padre del mundo' y que en cuanto crean que se ganaron mi confianza empiecen a pedirme que les encubra para irse a emborracharse por ahí mientras mi madre hace la cena...

Vaya..parece que lo has pasado bastante mal con los novios de tu madre..-le dijo el

Si...pero cambiemos de tema que para esto no vine yo aquí! Jiji-dijo Tamiko con una sonrisa en su rostro-vamos a algun lado!

Tamiko...-Kiba le habia agarrado de la mano antes de que esta echara a andar, Tamiko se le quedó mirando triste, Kiba sabia perfectamente que no se encontraba bien

Kiba..yo..no quiero irme de aqui...-le confesó ella-aquí estoy bien, estas tu, esta Chouji, estan mis tios que me cuidan..tengo amigos..alli no tengo nada..-le decia mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio abrazada a Kiba

Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas...pero...-Kiba pensaba en como animarla-tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que podamos estar juntos no?

Si...-decia ella mientras se limpiaba las largrimas-nos vamos al parque?

Si..-Kiba echó a andar, Tamiko le siguió aun cogida de su mano

Fin Flash Back

No tengo nada que hacer contra ella...-le confesó Temari a su hermano-durante ese tiempo que estuve viéndoles, me di cuenta de que para Kiba no soy nada comparada con ella..

Eso da igual, yo tampoco era nada para Kimiko al principio...-le aconsejó Gaara

Ya..pero jamas funcionaria, nunca hemos hablado mas que un 'hola' y un 'adios' incluso cuando conseguia que me acompañara algun lado, todo ese tiempo ibamos en silencio, no sabiamos de que hablar, no nos conociamos de nada!-le contó ella

Temari...lucha...si de verdad quieres estar con el..lucha...-le siguió diciendo Gaara

Pero sabes que es lo mas curioso? Que después de verlo que le ocurre a esa chica, tengo mas ganas de llevarme bien con ella, de pedirle disculpas por no portarme bien con ella, antes de tener que ser su rival y luchar con ella por Kiba-le dijo la rubia

Temari, tu de verdad quieres a ese chico?-le preguntó Gaara

Yo creia que si, pero empiezo a dudarlo..-le dijo ella

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente:

Chouji, me acompañas? Mi amiga va a venir ya!-le preguntó Tamiko a su primo

Ah! si! espera cojo las tostadas y voy!-decia Chouji mientras se metia las dos tostadas en la boca- am ummm(ya voy)

Vengaaaaaaa!-le gritó Tamiko mientras salia corrindo por la puerta seguida de Chouji

Hey! Chouji-le saludo Shikamaru que se dirigia a casa del Akimichi

No hay tiempo de saludos corre!-le decia Chouji mientras le agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba con el

Espera Chouji!CHOUJIII!-gritaba el Nara mientras era arrastrado por su amigo por toda la aldea

En la entrada a Konoha:

Tamiko!!!-saludaba una chica mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia Tamiko

Que de tiempo1 ciomo estas Saki?-le preguntó Tamiko

Estupendamente, con un poquito de hambre, no comí nada en todo el viaje-le comentó la chica- y ustedes sois?

El es Chouji, mi primo y el es Shikamaru, un amigo-les presentó-chicos ella es Saki

Hola-dijo Shikamaru

Ho-ho-ho-hola-tartamudeó Chouji, mientras que Shikanmaru lo miró con sorpresa y luego le dedico una sonrisa picara-_es muy bonita_

Hola!encantada-dijo ella, tenia el pelo rosa fuerte, casi violeta y sus ojos eran marrones con reflejos dorados(si no miren la foto que hay en la dirección del capi anterior)

_Se me esta ocurriendo algo.._-Penso Shikamaru

FIN 

Aquí esta al fin! Jeje espero que les haya gustado y manden reviews por favor! Como notaran hay muchos comentarios mios a lo largo del fic, pero me dio la vena de comentarista de futbol y me desahogo con los fic!---disculpen...jeje U xaooooo


	12. Despedida

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, siento el retraso. Hago lo que puedo, así que espero que les guste. Al final, no se van a votar las parejas, que por que? Pues porque una amiga me ha convencido de que es mi fic, y que la gente se queda con quien me salga. Ya sé que suena muy mal, pero es que, por ser mi primer fic, me gustaría que terminara a mi manera. Espero no molestarles.

_**Reviews:**_

_**Cute-Lioness-Conda: **Holaaaaaa, espero que no te molesteque ya no podais decidir ustedes, pero bueno ya explique los motivos. Yo pondría un personaje tuyo, pero no se exactamente su fisico, y los link que tienes en tu perfil ¡no se abren bien._

_**KS-CamiBor: **si hija, las venas mias. Si tu siempre fuiste para el lado de Gaara, y la verdad es que con Sasuke quedaria bien, pero pobre Kimiko, la violaria XD. Si la verdad es que desde mi punto de vista, Sasuke seria mi posesivo con su novia(bueno mas bien novio, Sasuke is gay XD). Es que a mi el KibaTema...mas bien lo puse porque en ningun fic lo habia visto hasta ahora y queria pillaros desprevenidos, si te digo la verdad nunca planee que quedaran juntos._

_**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Bueno, (no se que decirte, se me va la inspiración, perdona v.v)_

_La idea que se esta ocurriendo a Shikamaru se sabe nada mas empezar a leer el fic, asi que lee lee XD. Oe oe...que todavía no se sabe, es mas, todavía no se con quien se va a quedar Temari, estoy dudando..._

_**Yukinita: **si la verdad quedo bien feo que Sasuke se refiriera asi hacia Kimiko(supuestamente la persona que ama). Ala...estas como mi amiga, GaaTema por cojones..xd(perdona la expresión) a mi no me gusta, me los veo como los dos hermanitos unidos y bien lindos y guapos(sobre todo el pelirrojo) que son, perom no como algo mas. Bueno, el incesto de Neji y Hinata es mas normalito, al menos en mi tierra, no es nada raro que dos primos se enamoren, ya que no son hermanos y se tratan como mas de amistad, a mi parecer claro._

_**KATARY KANAE: **siiii si es que GaaKimi es el mejor XD. Es que Sasuke el pobre esta muyyyyyyy necesitado XD, cierto, como esta se deje llevar acaba con mas agujeros que un colador XD. Xaooo continua tu fic pronto!_

_Mensaje general, espero que de verdad no os moleste lo del cambio de las votaciones._

_ATENCIÓN, EN ESTE CAPI HAY CONTENIDO QUE SE PUEDE CONSIDERAR LEMON._

Cap. 12: Despedida

Hey, Chouji-llamó el Nara- que te parece...Saki?

Eh? Etto...-se sonroja- me parece muy buena chica...

Si, oye y tu cuando te vas a echar novia?-le preguntó Shikamaru

Como? Pues..cuando alguna chica se fije en mi, pero como tengo los huesos anchos...-le dijo el Akimichi

mmmm...y a ti que te gustaría de una chica?-le volvió a preguntar el Nara

Como? Que clase de interrogatorio es este?-le pregunto confundido el otro- no se, que sea agradable, alegre y que no le importe mi físico...

aja..bueno me voy adiós!-Shikamaru salió disparado

Como? Shikamaru! Espera!-le gritó, pero el otro se había ido- va..en dirección..a mi casa?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa Akimichi:

Bueno y como te ha ido todo?-preguntaba Saki

Bien..etto...conocí...a un chico...muy...-murmuró Tamiko muy sonrojada

Un chico? Muy...que? Muy guapo? Ains..cuentaaaaa-le suplicó su amiga

Muy...-Tamiko se quedó pensando, quería retirar lo que había dicho, su amiga se pondría muy pesada si le decía algo- muy...simpático! si, muy simpático, somos muy amigos...

No es guapo?-pregunto algo desilusionada Saki

No...no mucho...-mintió Tamiko, conocía muy bien a Saki, en cuanto le hablaba de chicos perdía la cabeza, y se le decía que era guapo, seria capaz de ir a conocer a Kiba y declarársele de su parte.

Vaya..que pena...hey! ese..que esta en la ventana, no es tu amigo Shika...nosequé?-le preguntó Saki señalando la ventana, donde estaba un asfixiado Nara

Eh? Es Shikamaru-se levanta y abre la ventana-Shika...que haces aquí?

Las mujeres siempre preguntando..mendokuse..-se quejó Shikamaru-me dejas entrar?

Ahora mismo te abro la puerta...demo..por que no has llamado?-le preguntó antes de irse

El timbre esta roto...dudaba de que os enterarais si estabais charlando-le explicó el Nara

(N/A: si el timbre se rompió, muajajajajaja, se acabo el maldito: 'ding dong' de los piiiiiiiiii, uy...perdón...)

Una vez dentro de la casa:

Que quieres Shika...noseque?-le preguntó Saki

Es Shikamaru, y quiero pedirte una cosa...-le dijo el

Shikamaru! Que le vas a pedir a mi amiga con ese tono?-le gritó Tamiko

Hey, hey..si a mi no me importa, no es muy guapo pero tiene su parte linda con la coleta -Le dijo Saki

Ala...oye Shikamaru te recuerdos que te vas a casar!-le regaño la pelirroja- tu no quieres a Ino?

Mas que a mi vida, quien te dice lo contrario? Mendokuse, porque las mujeres sacáis conclusiones tan precipitadas?-preguntó con desgana el Nara- le vine a pedir a Saki si podía salir con Chouji algún día, para que se conocieran mejor

Eh? O.O...que...que buena idea -aprobó Tamiko- que tal si sales con el esta noche, así os conocéis mejor y le echas un vistazo a la aldea...

Bueno...ok -les dijo Saki-será divertido

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Etto...en ningún lado en especial(U):

De que hablasteis??-preguntó Sakura por décima vez

De nada...etto...importante...-le decía Naruto mientras se frotaba la nuca, no se le daba bien mentir

Ya, claro...Naruto..no tienes porque mentirme..-le dijo Sakura

Pe-pe-pero, si yo no miento, es algo muy importante y...-intentó excusarse el rubio

Y que? Eh? De que hablabais tu y ella? Eres increíble eh? Naruto...pensé que tu y yo por fin habíamos...-se quejó Sakura

Habíamos...?-preguntó confundido el kitsune

Vuelto, que volvíamos a estar juntos, pero veo que me equivocaba, vete tu con tu rubia!-dicho esto Sakura se fue muy enojada

Sakura-chan...yo...te quiero-susurró Naruto, pero Sakura ya se habia ido

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A ver...cuando no estén en casa de nadie, no pienso poner mas: en las calles e Konoha ni nada porque..raya un huevo!

Mira, que te parecen estas flores para decorar la iglesia Hinata?-le preguntó Ino

Son preciosas...que..que clases de flores son?-le preguntó Hinata

Son Lirios-le contestó la rubia-son preciosos eh?

Si me encantan, Neji-kun, que te parecen?-le preguntó Hinata

Que te parecen a ti, Hina-chan(nombre cariñoso de Neji)?-le preguntó abrazándola por la espalda

Me encantan, pero quiero saber que piensas tu..-le dijo ella

A mi solo me importa que te guste...y que no me de alergia-le dijo el en un tono cariñoso

Ya, pero la boda es de los dos no?-le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa

Si...-le contestó algo cohibido por su sonrisa

Entonces elige-le dijo ella

Me gustan...son preciosas..._pero no tanto como tu_-pensó Neji

Ino había estado observando la escena romántica. Como le gustaría que Shikamaru fuese así con ella. Pero no iba a desanimarse, iría junto a su prometido y le preguntaría. Por intentarlo no perdería nada no?.

Shikamaru...-dijo ella con voz melosa pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-que te parecen las flores?

Tsk...mhmm...-fue lo único que salió de la boca del Nara

Que pasa? Te molesta que te abrace?-le pregunto ella apartándose bruscamente y con cara de enfado

No...pero es que no se que decir..es problemático...-le dijo el

Shikamaru no empecemos...-le regaño ella-me prometiste que participarías en los preparatorios de la boda

Lo se..lo se...pero es que es muy problemático-se excuso el

Tu boda, nuestra boda es problemática? No te soporto! Siempre estas quejándote de todo!-le gritó ella

JODER ME QUIERES DEJAR! SI TANTO TE MOLESTA MI FORMA DE SER POR QUE NO TE VAS DE UNA VEZ?-Shikamaru había explotado, de la peor manera.

Porque te quiero...-susurró Ino, que iba derramando lagrimas- y por lo que veo tu lo que quieres es que te deje en paz...muy bien te dejare...para siempre...-Ino comenzó a alejarse de alli corriendo

Oe... Ino! Ino espera Inooooo!-Shikamaru gritaba y corría lo que podía, pero ella se limitaba a correr, sin mirar atrás.

Shikamaru-kun, Shikamaru-kun, que paso?-le preguntaba Hinata que había ido corriendo detrás de el junto a Neji.

Que soy un idiota, un imbecil y un cabron...-le respondió el mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba

Shikamaru-kun...-susurró Hinata

Déjales, Hina-chan...si la ha cagado, el se tendrá que encargar de resolverlo...-le dijo Neji

Demo...me gustaría tanto ayudarle-murmuró Hinata

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Silbando...) que? Ah! Que donde están? No sé..

voy...o no voy? Voy...o no voy?...voy...voy...no voy...si voy!-se decía Temari a si misma en voz alta en medio de la gente que la miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.-venga Temari...tu puedes hacerlo...-se seguía diciendo mientras se colocaba delante de una puerta y se preparaba para llamar al timbre(¬¬, no es por nada, pero por culpa de este fic estoy pensando en arrancar el timbre de mi puerta)

Llamo al timbre, y no sonó. Volvio a llamar y siguió sin sonar. Decidió llamar dando un golpe y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Wawwww!!-gritó...Tamiko(os pensabais que era Kiba?)- oye se que no te caigo muy bien...demo..no hace falta pegarme

Eh? No te iba a pegar! Ô.Ô-le dijo Temari-bueno...yo quería hablar contigo...

De que?-preguntó Tamiko doblando graciosamente la cabeza a un lado

Sobre lo de que me caes mal...-le susurró

Ah?...bueno...etto...pasa...-le dijo la pelirroja dejando sitio para que pasara

En el salón:

Bueno...mi comportamiento...no ha sido el mas adecuado...-empezaba a decir Temari-me comporto como una criaja celosa, por una persona con la que ni he estado saliendo y molestando a una persona que no conocía...

La primera persona es Kiba no?-le preguntó Tamiko con un aire tranquilo

...-La rubia se quedó en silencio

El que calla otorga, y la segunda persona soy yo verdad?-le dijo Tamiko

si...-confesó Temari

te gusta Kiba?-le preguntaba ella

si y...no...-le dijo la rubia

Cómo se puede querer y no querer a una misma persona?-preguntó divertida la pelinaranja

pensé que le quería, pero me di cuenta de que no le conocía de nada, sin embargo tu...-le explicó Temari

Sin embargo yo...?-le pidió seguir

sin embargo tu si le conoces bien...y os queréis...-fue interrumpida

Por que dices que le quiero?-preguntó sobresaltada la pelinaranja

Bueno..etto..se nota..se nota muchísimo-le dijo la rubia

No! No se nota..no se debe notar! Porque no es verdad!-le dijo Tamiko

Oye! Hasta un ciego lo vería! Os queréis! ¿por qué intentas ocultarlo?-le preguntó Temari

Ocul...tarlo?-susurró Tamiko

Flash Back

Hacia una hora, antes de que Saki se fuera para su cena con Chouji.

Oye, Shikamaru me contó que sales mucho con Kiba...os gustáis?-le preguntó Saki

Otra que tal baila..ya me lo han preguntado Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji..hasta mis tíos!-gritó Tamiko-no! No me gusta

Se te nota...-le dijo la pelirrosada

Ein?-Tamiko no entendía del todo

Se nota que te gusta, cuando hablas de el...-le dijo Saki- por que intentas ocultarlo?

No lo oculto...-susurró Tamiko- no hay nada que ocultar

Lo que tu digas, por que te niegas a creer que alguien te aprecie?-le preguntó Saki

No sé si me lo merezco-le confesó Tamiko

Tu te mereces eso, y mucho mas, y creo, estoy segura de que te mereces que te quiera una persona y que tu la quieras a ella...-le dijo Saki

Saki-chan...-murmuró Tamiko

Fin Flash Back

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sasuke:

Donde...donde...donde..donde estas?-dijo Sasuke inquieto dando vueltas por el salón mientras miraba el reloj cada 5 segundos- quedamos a las diez(de la noche) donde metió este usuratonkachi?

Sasuke-baka!!!-saludo Naruto desde la ventana-tu timbre se estropeo

Kuso...ya te abro-le dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Muchas discusiones después:

Cual es el plan?-preguntó Naruto- Orochimaru no debe estar muy lejos

Lo se...por eso tenemos que sacar a Kimiko como sea, tenemos que protegerla!-declaro el Uchiha

Yeah!! Demo...todavía no me explicaste lo de Orochimaru, como sabias que estaba cerca?-le preguntó el rubio

Kimiko no es la única que puede notar su presencia...reconozco su chakra-le dijo Sasuke- _no me puedo creer que Kimiko no quisiera decirme nada_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Ino:

Ino querida, estas bien?-le preguntaba su madre

Déjame por favor...-le decía la rubia entre sollozos

Es que no puedo verte así, has tenido algún problema con Shika...-iba a preguntar la madre

No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero!!-le gritó Ino, se levanto de la cama y le cerró a su madre la puerta en toda la cara- dejadme en paz! Dejadme todos en paz!

Ino...-se escuchó un susurró proveniente de la ventana

Que haces aquí?-preguntó Ino, intentando que su voz no sonase llorosa y lo mas fría posible

Ino! Tu padre y yo nos vamos! Cuídate-le gritaba su madre desde fuera

Quería hablar contigo-le dijo el Nara pasando a la habitación

Pero yo contigo no, así que lárgate-le dijo ella señalando la ventana por la que había entrado su, por ahora, ex prometido

Ino...te quiero, y lo sabes.-le dijo directamente Shikamaru- sabes que aunque digo que no te soporto, no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, perdóname, no debí tratarte así

No te creo...-le dijo Ino mientras se dejaba caer en el pecho del Nara, que pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de la rubia.

Puedo demostrártelo-le dijo el

Lo du...-sus labios fueron sellados por los de Shikamaru

Shikamaru cada vez la besaba con mas pasión. Ino al principio se dejo llevar; pero pronto tuvo la necesidad de sentir mas, mucho mas. Agarró al chico de la nuca y lo acerco a ella, para que su beso, fuera eternamente profundo. Pero el Nara separó sus labios dejando a una Ino un tanto enfada, le había cortado el rollo.

Me perdonas ahora?-le preguntó Shikamaru- suficiente demostración?

No se... un beso lo puede dar cualquiera- le dijo Ino con una mirada picara

Esta bien...-dije Shikamaru mientras sus labios se acercaban al cuello de la chica.

Cuando esta noto los labios de su prometido, rozar su piel, esta se erizó por completo. El Nara empezó a lamer y a dar pequeños besos por todo el cuello. Mientras Ino lanzaba al aire pequeños gemidos, que excitaban a Shikamaru que le dejaba marcas por todo su cuello.

Te...quiero...-dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaban con sus labios lentamente a su pecho.

Comenzó a desabrochar la camiseta de Ino, y empezaba a darle pequeños besitos por su escote. Cuando le quitó la camiseta, el joven no dudo en ningún momento en comenzar a quitarle la parte de arriba a su novio. Se la estaba quitando cuando un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sintió que se desplomaba de placer allí mismo. El Nara le había quitado el sostén y comenzaban a darle pequeños besos y bocaditos a sus pezones.

Ino gemía, no era capaz de retener el placer.

Shikamaru, cogió en brazos a Ino, y la echó con delicadeza sobre la cama. Por otro lado, Ino estaba alucinando, nunca pensó que pudiera sentir tanto. Shikamaru empezaba a bajar la falda de la rubia, mientras le propinaba besos y jugueteaba con el ombligo. Pero, Ino decidio no perder el tiempo, ella comenzó a quitarle la ropa, aunque suavemente, rápidamente(Inner: se puedo hacer algo suave pero rápidamente? O.o), estaba muy excitada, deseosa de sentir lo que había sentido antes, de probar lo que era el amor en estado puro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un restaurante:

Bueno y como es eso de ser gordo?-le preguntaba Saki a Chouji

Chouji estaba de los nervios, se había pasado toda la noche preguntando cosas como: por ser gordo tienes que ir a tiendas especiales de ropa?, ¿por qué todos los gordos son simpáticos?. Cuando lo llamo gordo por primera vez, tuvo el impulso de pegarle una ostia, pero se tuvo que aguantar. Pero esta fue la ultima.

Me quieres dejar ya de una vez!?-le dijo Chouji- llevas toda la noche insultándome, no tiene nada mas que hacer?

Es que es la primera vez que conozco a un gordo...-le dijo Saki

Si, el primero y el ultimo, de gordo y de tíos, tal y como eres todos saldrán huyendo en cuanto te vean-le dijo Chouji- yo pensé que eras otro tipo de persona! _Espero que a Shikamaru le vaya mejor_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Ino:

Las ventanas estaban empañadas de sudor. Todavía se escuchaban pequeños jadeos y gemidos. Shikamaru estaba tumbado sobre Ino, exhausto. Ella le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza.

Ino, te quiero-le dijo Shikamaru

Y yo también a ti- le dijo esta mientras le quiso mirar a la cara, estaba dormido- me ha dicho que me quiere en sueños? Desde luego..siempre serás mi Shika...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sakura:

Tengo que salir de aquí-se decía Kimiko mientras metía todas sus cosas en una maleta- no debo quedarme mas tiempo, podría involucrar a los demás...

Kimiko? A donde vas?-preguntó una recién llegada Sakura con los ojos llorosos

Me voy, no quiero estar mas tiempo en esta aldea, tengo que seguir mi vida-le dijo la rubia-creo que el mundo me da una segunda oportunidad

Y como sabes que esa segunda oportunidad no es aquí?-preguntaba la pelirrosada confusa- y Naruto?

Naruto que?-preguntó Kimiko

Pues eso, que pasara entre tu y Naruto?-preguntó Sakura

Pues nada, como hasta ahora, le daré las gracias por su ayuda y punto-dijo Kimiko mientras metía todo a presión en la maleta

Ayuda? Que ayuda?-Sakura cada vez entendía menos

Un secreto que me guardo(N/A: par que le pide que lo guarde i ahora esta dices que tiene un secreto? O.o)-le explicó la rubia- me voy...

Espera! Kimiko!-Sakura se giró para agarrar la muñeca de su amiga, pero esta ya se había ido

Entonces...por eso..no me dijo..-Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, al descubrir su error- Naruto!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Salida de Konoha:

_No se como pude pensar, que todo seria perfecto, que podria tener una vida normal, con mis amigos...que la vida me daría-_Kimiko comenzó a derramar lagrimas-_una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz...estoy mintiendo, no le dije nada a Sasuke, me siento sucia...no creo que pueda mentir mas.._

Kimiko?-preguntó un preocupado Gaara al lado suyo- que ocurre?

Na-nada-dijo esta secándose las lagrimas-no pasa nada

Te vas a ir de la aldea?-preguntó Kankurou por detrás- por que?

Yo...no se si debería estar aquí, no quiero ponerlos en peligro-dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar otra vez

Ponerlos en peligro?-preguntó Gaara- Orochimaru neh?

Como...?-preguntó Kankurou- como lo has sabido?

Quién sino esta loco por recuperar a sus dos alumnos?-preguntó irónico el pelirrojo- Kimiko, vente...vente conmigo..

Con nosotros ¬¬-corrigió Kankurou

Gaara, no pienso involucrarte a ti también-le dijo ella enfadada

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa Akimichi:

Primito, que tal la cena?-preguntó alegre la pelinaranja

Horrorosa-dijo Chouji con tristeza- me voy a mi habitación

Chouji...-Tamiko no se podía imaginar que había pasado

Hola!-dijo Saki alegre como siempre

Que ha pasado?-preguntó Tamiko enfadada

Nada, que va a pasar?-Saki se hacia la loca, y Tamiko lo sabia

Que le has dicho?-preguntó Tamiko

Le pregunte algunas cosas sobre como es ser gordo-dijo Saki mirando hacia otro lado

Otra vez? Saki haces lo mismo con todas las personas, buscas sus defectos para hacerle daño y que se aleje de ti-dijo Tamiko- por que? Por que me dices que acepte que quiero a alguien? Mientras tu haces todo lo posible porque la gente te odie?

Tamiko...-susurró Saki-me voy a mi habitación

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La salida de Konoha:

No puedo hacer nada para convencerte de que te vengas?-preguntó Gaara mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de la chica- me gustaría tanto que te vinieras

No, si me voy de aquí para no involucrar a Sasuke y los demás-dijo Kimiko- no voy a involucraros a vosotros

Sabes que esto puede ser un adiós? Para siempre?-preguntó el pelirrojo- si tu te vas de la aldea, yo me vuelvo a la Arena, es posible que no volvamos a vernos

Lo se...-dijo ella apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del Kazekage

Me habría gustado poder bailar contigo en la boda-dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba, entonces se le ocurrió una idea- bailas?

Como?-preguntó la rubia sin entender- aquí?

Si-dijo el pelirrojo con decisión

Gaara poso una mano en la cintura de la rubia y con otra agarró una mano de la joven. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero poso su mano en el hombro de este. Empezaron a moverse lentamente, mientras Gaara acercaba mas su rostro al de Kimiko. Con tal cercanía Kimiko pudo ver algo con claridad, los ojos del Kazekage tenían un brillo inhumano, eran preciosos, estaba feliz, se notaba en sus ojos. Gaara sonrió al ver que la joven había pasado de una mirada triste a la mas dulce y hermosa del mundo, el lo tenia claro, la quería. Y no iba a permitir que la joven se fuera de su vida, con o sin la aprobación de la rubia, iba a ayudarla.

Kimiko...-llamó Gaara

Si?-preguntó Kimiko

Te quiero-confesó Gaara mientras sonrojado miraba hacia otro lado

Y yo a ti también-le dijo ella

No hizo falta ni una palabra mas, Gaara suavemente cogió a Kimiko de la barbilla, y la acerco a su rostro hasta unir sus labios.

_Ojala durara para siempre-_pensaron ambos

FIN 


	13. Nada es como antes

Siento muchísimo el retraso! Pero mi ordenador se fue un par de veces y yo estuve liada con exámenes y trabajos. Pues…ya el fic llega a su fin, la verdad es que me esta dando tanta pena, seguro, vamos, segurísimo que hago un epílogo de que paso con algunas parejas.

Cap.: Nada es como antes

Se acabó, se había acabado todo, todo ese tiempo, en el que habían sucedido cosas tan importantes en sus vidas, en el que habían madurado, se acabó, ya nada era como solía ser. Las bodas seguían adelante, sin embargo, la fecha se había retrasado debido a que viendo los ánimos que tenían sus amigos, los principales invitados, se decidió posponerla hasta que todo se tranquilizara.

El que no estaba triste por la partida de Kimiko, como Sasuke o Sakura, estaba realmente preocupado por el bajo animo de sus queridos amigos. Los mas afectados eran Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Naruto(sin contar a Gaara, ya que hablamos de Konoha). Sasuke llevaba los 3 MESES que habían pasado desde que la rubia se marchó encerrado en su casa, hibernando. Se alimentaba a base de comida basura, todas las noches se las pasaba hasta las tantas viendo tele basura, no salía, y si salía iba en un estado deplorable a comprar helado y comida rápida, era el mas afectado de todos. Sakura, notaba mucho en falta a la joven, con la que estaba viviendo, yo no tenia a esa buena amiga aunque fría, que le ayudara o escuchara. Ino, que había llegado a tener confianza con la otra rubia, notaba bastante su ausencia, veía como ya no le daba conversación, que ni Kimiko ni Sakura iban a ir pidiéndole consejos, causaba una gran depresión en la rubia de ojos celestes, y preocupaba mucho a su futuro esposo, Shikamaru. Naruto, había perdido esa ilusión, había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos, se sentía impotente, por no haber podido hacer nada, por ver como una vez mas se iba un amigo suyo, sin que el se enterara, hasta que era demasiado tarde, había dejado de entrenarse y empezaba a ponerse algo gordo, al igual que Sasuke, que de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, se acoplaba en casa del rubio para ver tele basura y comer palomitas.

Definitivamente, estaban mal. Pero, Kimiko no estaba precisamente bien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nada, no había nada, corría y corría, buscando una salida, árboles y mas árboles…¿Cuántos había? Le daba igual, solo corría, sus piernas se movían solas, y se respiración se agitaba debido a la rapidez y el cansancio. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba corriendo? Ufff, demasiadas para contarlas. Estaba sucia, y cansada, hambrienta, y se sentía sola, muy sola, sentía un vacío, le faltaba algo, le faltaba el, y ella, y el…y todos. Le faltaban todas esas miradas, algunas sonrientes, otras de preocupación, de indiferencia, TODAS. Necesitaba a sus amigos, necesitaba a Sasuke, necesitaba a el pelirrojo…a SU pelirrojo pero, no podía estar con el. Ya sabia lo que sentían, sus padres, cuando tuvieron que abandonar lo que mas amaban, a ella y a su hermano pero, ya sabia porque lo hicieron, nunca lo había comprendido hasta hoy pero, al fin lo vio: Cuando quieres a alguien tanto, como para entregar todo tu amor o amistad y confianza a ella, harás cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para que esa persona pueda seguir disfrutando de la sensación de ser querido y vivir. Esa era su decisión, iba a proteger a lo que mas quería, tal y como sus padres hicieron, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a nadie, y menos por ella.

¿Cuántos kilómetros mas piensas correr Kimiko? Llevo persiguiéndote mas de 3 mese ya-le dijo Orochimaru- sigues igual de cabezota que siempre, yo no te crié así

Tu no me criaste, me entrenaste, para congelar mi corazón-dijo melancólica Kimiko acorralada entre el tronco de un árbol y su maestro

Corazón que debería seguir congelado sino fuera por cierto Uchiha, tsk, todos los Uchihas son iguales de problemáticos-se quejó el sannin- se nota que son hermanos, pero da igual, tu volverás a mi y ya me encargare de obtener las habilidades del clan Uchiha, me haré con el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, con o sin su consentimiento.

No te dejare!-gritó la rubia a punto de llorar

Y yo no te dejare escapar de nuevo, entérate, me perteneces-dijo el sannin como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Kusoooooo-gritó ella en un último intento de salir corriendo, aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos, Kabuto le corto el paso

No vas a ninguna parte, nee-chan-en el rostro de Kabuto se pudo ver una sonrisa…fingida?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En Suna:

Gaara! Gaara! ¿Gaara?-Temari había ido al despacho con la idea de encontrarse allí a su hermano pequeño pero, cuando entro solo vió a kankurou cabizbajo-Kankurou…que…?

Toma y lee-le dijo dándole una nota

_Nota:_

_No puedo aguantar, tengo ganas de llorar pero, no lloro. Tengo ganas de correr, correr y buscarla, protegerla y estar con ella. Y yo sigo aquí, sentado en un sillón, firmando papeles sin sentido para mi vida, sin ella._

_Espero que lo entendáis, mi vida se la entregué a ella, soy un cuerpo sin vida si esos ojos azules no están a mi lado, un cuerpo sin vida no puede ser persona, ni kazekage._

_Espero volver cuanto antes, para no dejar a la gente que me importa de lado pero, entendedlo, ella no me importa, a ella la amo, y no pienso volver sin ella._

_Firmado: Sabaku no Gaara_

Se ha ido…-murmuró la rubia

Se marchó a buscar a Kimiko-le comento su hermano

Podrá encontrarla?-le preguntó

Nuestro hermano es muy cabezota, si e verdad la quiere, hará lo que sea por estar con ella-dijo Kankurou

Buena suerte, hermanito-susurró Temari mientras sonreía débilmente

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Konoha, por la noche, casa de Sasuke:

Hm..ñam ñam ñam..-era el único ruido que hace Sasuke mientras se llenaba el estomago con palomitas y helado viendo tele basura

_ding dong(si volvió el timbre jejeje)_

esta abierta…-dijo el Uchiha mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca

para que la dejas abierta? Baka-le preguntó Naruto

purff…ñam ñam-terminó de tragar las palomitas- porque si no lo hago tendría que levantarme para poder abrirla

Sasuke, estas fatal-le riñó el rubio- estas gordo!

Igual que tu!-le reprochó el moreno

Pues..es verdad…-Naruto se sentó deprimido al lado de Sasuke- que nos esta pasando?

…….-Sasuke no comentó nada

Pienso…que si tanto nos afecta que Kimiko se haya ido, tal vez, deberíamos ir a buscarla, al fin de al cabo, si no pudimos hacer nada por que se quedara, podríamos hacer algo para que volviera…no?-contó el rubio

¿?-Sasuke miraba sorprendido al rubio, tenia razón pero, no iba a reconocerlo-bah…-se quedó un minuto pensando y….plaf! se levanto rápidamente del sofá

Que haces?-preguntó Naruto

Vamos a buscarla-le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro

Haiiiii!!-gritó Naruto- voy a por mis cosas

Voy a cambiarme!-gritó Sasuke

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sakura:

Sakura bajaba, adormilada con unas grandes ojeras,(no tanto como las de Gaara) por las escaleras.

Agua…necesito agua….-murmuraba ella mientras se le caían los parpados de sueño

Y, estaba a punto de terminar de bajar, cuando, si, sonó el timbre. Le sorprendió tanto que en el ultimo escalón cayo, y se pego un golpe contra el suelo.

Quien es?? T.T- preguntó Sakura dolorida

Sakura-chan somos nosotros!-gritó Naruto

Naruto??-pregunto ilusionada- nosotros? Tu y quien mas?

Sasuke y yo!-respondió el

Ahora os abro!-dijo ella mientras se levantaba sobandose un poco la cadera, donde se había dado el golpe.-que hacéis aquí?

Vamos a buscar a Kimiko-chaaaaaann!-gritó a los cuatro vientos Naruto

Se suponía que era un secreto…-dijo Sasuke- dobe

Entonces a que esperamos? Vayámonos ya!-gritó Sakura

Sois tal para cual…-.- hay que ver…-susurró el Uchiha

Etto..deberíamos avisar a alguien?-preguntó Sakura

Mejor no, si Tsunade se enterara tal vez no le parecería buena idea-comentó el moreno

Entonces vamos!-volvió a gritar Naruto

Y dale….-murmuró Sasuke

Empezaron a correr hacia la salida de Konoha. Cuando llegaron allí, se quedaron perplejos al ver como Tamiko se interponía en su camino, y como Kiba hablaba con ella.

¿Qué haces aquí Tami-chan?-preguntó cariñosamente Kiba

Ahora lo sabrás Ki-chan-le respondió ella con una sonrisa

Tamiko….¿que haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirrosa

Os estaba esperando-le dijo la pelinaranja tranquilamente

Como?-preguntó Sasuke- como sabias que..?

Me lo imaginaba, y porque la casa de mi primo esta muy cerca de la de Sakura y se escuchó el grito…-le contestó ella

Nos quieres impedir que vayamos?-le preguntó amenazadoramente Sasuke

Oe! No le hables así!-le gritó Kiba

Hablare como me de la gana chucho!-le respondió cabreado el moreno

Basta! Basta! Es todo lo contrario…quiero ir –la expresión de dulzura de Tamiko se había desvanecido de repente, cambiando a una mas seria

Tami-chan….por que?-preguntó el Inuzuka confundido

Porque…bueno..es algo difícil de explicar…-dudó Tamiko- el primer día que estuve aquí, vi a Kimiko y bueno…me sonó muchísimo, empecé a escarbar en mi memoria y me di cuenta de que….Kimiko y yo éramos amigas de infancia, hasta que ocurrió la masacre y ella se escapo del orfanato en el que residía

Os conocíais de antes?-preguntó Naruto

Si, por eso quiero ir-contestó- y quiero ir con ustedes

Esta bien, no me hace mucha gracia pero esta bien….-se resignó Sasuke-pero tienes que ir a por tus cosas

Ya las tengo- dijo Tamiko divertida mientras sacaba de la nada(estilo anime de toda la vida xd) una mochila

Es que dabas por seguro que te dejaríamos venir?-preguntó Sasuke con la vena de la sien palpitando

Yo también voy!-dijo Kiba- quiero acompañar a Tami-chan

No, anda quédate aquí-le dijo Tamiko

Pero, Tami-chan…-Kiba se sacudió la cabeza- digas lo que digas voy a ir

Pero Ki-chan…-susurró Tamiko- por que tienes tantas ganas de venir?

_No es evidente?_-Pensaron los integrantes del equipo 7

Etto..Quiero acompañarte-Kiba se sonrojo

Oh..Pues..haz lo que quieras! -le dijo la pelinaranja

_Pobre Kiba, lo va a tener bastante difícil con ella-_se compadeció la pelirrosa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de los Nara:

Como? Pero….-se intentaba quejar Ino, mientras su prometido la sujetaba para que no se echara al cuello de alguien

Lo siento pero, la suspensión de la boda no se puede llevar a cabo, se tendrán que casar dentro de un semana y media-les informaba el cura que iba a estar presente en el enlace- y si no les importa, me retiro

Ino….-Shikamaru no sabia que decir

Esta va a ser la peor boda de la historia-susurró Ino

No digas eso! Por que iba a serlo?-le preguntó exaltado Shikamaru

Porque ninguno de mis amigos va a estar allí, ni Kimiko, ni Temari, porque Gaara no va a venir y ella tampoco puede salir de Suna, ni Sakura, ni Naruto ni Sasuke van a querer venir...-le explicó Ino- vamos a celebrar esta boda sin ninguno de nuestros amigos?

Tsk…..ahora vuelvo-dijo el Nara yéndose de la casa

Espera! Shikamaru!-gritó Ino pero ya se había ido- como le digo esto a Hinata y a Neji?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la puerta de la casa de Sakura:

Sakura! Oe!Sakura!-gritaba el Nara

No esta, Shikamaru-le dijo Chouji-se han ido a buscar a Kimiko

Ne? Como…?-preguntó Shikamaru

Tamiko ha ido con ellos-le informó el Akimichi

Yo voy-dijo secamente Shikamaru

Como?-preguntó incrédulo Chouji

Que voy-repitió el Nara- no conozco muy bien a esa chica, pero es amiga de Ino, y por su marcha esta apunto de estropearse nuestra boda, se que suena egoísta pero, quiero encontrarla para que Ino tenga la boda que ella ha soñado

Eso no es egoísta, Shikamaru-le dijo Chouji

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por alguna parte:

Por fin lo encontré…el escondrijo de Orochimaru-susurró Gaara-cada vez estoy mas cerca de ti, Kimiko

Yo ya creo que lo estas-el pelirrojo escucho una voz muy conocida para el- Gaara

Kimiko!-por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al kazekage se le ilumino la cara, hasta que vio la mirada de indiferencia de la rubia- que..que pasa?

Lárgate-le ordeno Kimiko

Como?-Gaara no creía lo que oía

Márchate, no deberías estar aquí-le dijo ella

No pienso irme sin ti-le dijo el

Y yo no pienso irme contigo-le dijo ella fríamente

Kimiko…tu..que pasa?-preguntó Gaara

Lo que pasa, es que es demasiado tarde para cambiar-le dijo Orochimaru mientras aparecía detrás de Kimiko

Tu..maldito…-susurró Gaara

Ni tu eres un príncipe azul para estar rescatándola con un noble corcel…-le dijo burlonamente- ni ella es una dulce princesa que esperaba a su amado en una torre

Lárgate- volvió a repetir la rubia

NO!-dijo tajante Gaara

Como quieras….Kimiko..Hazte cargo de el-le ordenó el sannin mientras se marchaba

_Tengo que hacer una técnica mas o menos débil, no quiero hacerle daño…-_pensó la rubia- Chi no jutsu

Que?-Gaara no creía lo que veía, le iba a atacar?

Chi no namida!-gritó y en ese instante, Gaara empezó a escupir sangre por la boca-_no mierda…_

Ki-kimiko-Kimiko estaba apunto de llorar, no podía verle así-por que?

Gaara..yo…yo…-Kimiko salio corriendo y le abrazo- gomen, gomen…

Por que..?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

Si..si me sigues buscando, el te matará..Orochimaru…-Kimiko cogio una bocanada de aire, estaba muy agitada debido al llanto- no quiero que te haga daño, por eso te ataque pensé..pensé..que si lo hacia y te ibas no te pasaría nada..

Baka…eres una baka!-gritó Gaara abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas

No puedo, no puedo hacerte daño..no quiero…-el llanto de Kimiko no cesaba, cada vez se hacia mas intenso

Ooohh, que bonito….-se escuchó, mientras aplaudían

Orochimaru…..-murmuró con ira Kimiko

Vaya! Ya no soy 'padre'?-dijo divertido el sannin

Nunca lo fuiste y lo sabes!-Kimiko se levanto junto a Gaara

Ya no me sirves…muere..-dijo Orochimaru, mientras una serpiente gigantesca se abalanzaba sobre la pareja, mas alguien detuvo su ataque

Quien..?-Kimiko levanto la mirada- Sasuke!

Si, Orochimaru….-gruñó el moreno dirigiéndose al sannin- te mataré

Lo dudo, os matare a todos!- el sannin miro a Kabuto- y a ti también maldito traidor! Tu le dijiste a Kimiko mis planes!

Kusoo!!-gritó Kabuto mientras era atravesado por un espada(que Orochipepe saco..de quien sabe donde..de la nariz?)

Kabuto!-gritó Kimiko

Y ahora os toca a ustedes!-el sannin parecía estar loco, se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos junto a la enorme serpiente

Y les iba a atacar cuando…..

Detente!- Una enorme águila detuvo a la serpiente, mientras, una silueta, ahora irreconocible por el polvo que se había levantado, había detenido al sannin

Que ha pasado?-preguntó Tamiko

¿? Que haces tu.¿-preguntó la rubia

No te acuerda de mi? Kim-chan?-le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado la pelinaranja

Kim-chan…?-Kimiko se quedo pensativa unos segundos- tu eres..? Tami-chan?

Si-le dijo con firmeza Tamiko

Os ha faltado poco..eh?-la silueta que los había salvado salía entre todo el polvo levantado- oe..Kim-chan

No…no puede ser!- Kimiko estaba aturdida- O….o…onii-chan??

Por supuesto…mi pequeña nee-chan-le contestó el joven con una sonrisa, mas ella no puedo responderla, ya que cayó desmayada, demasiadas emociones de golpe

Kimiko!-Gaara y Sasuke la sujetaron

Esta bien, no le pasa nada, pero mas nos vale irnos de aquí o esta chiflado despertara-les dijo el joven

Y tu te llamas?-preguntó Sakura

Je..Yami, soy el onii-chan de vuestra amiga-le dijo el, sonriendo

_Wuaahh..que guapo es…_-pensaron las dos chicas presentes(Tami y Saku, ya que Kimi esta inconsciente)

Definitivamente, era guapo, muy guapo. Era alto, tendría unos 19 años, tenia una larga melena negra suelta, y unos ojos verdes aguamarina sorprendentes. Era bastante morenito, nada que ver con la piel pálida de Kimiko. Se podía ver marcados en sus ropas sus músculos, era fuerte, y, definitivamente, era guapo.

Tsk! oe..nos vamos? O que?- preguntó Kiba bastante celoso

Eh!-se escucho gritar a lo lejos

Que es eso?-preguntó Naruto, que hasta ahora había estado bastante callado y preocupado por Kimiko

Es…Shikamaru-dijo Kiba- que hará aquí?

Hey!! Shimamaru- le llamo el rubio

Naruto!-Shikamaru miro a su alrededor y vio el panorama- que hace el sannin paralizado y su ayudante en el suelo sangrando?

Claro! Kabuto!-gritó Saura y fue hacia el para curarle

Pues, se podría decir que llegas tarde, y que el nos hizo un gran favor…-contestó Naruto

Y el es..??-preguntó Shikamaru

El hermano de Kimi!-contestó Tamiko- que haces aquí?

Pues venia a llevar a Kimiko de vuelta para que la boda de Ino se pudiera celebrar en condiciones, pero veo que llego tarde

Recuerdo que seria mejor que nos fuéramos antes de que la parálisis se quite-dijo Yami

Pero, cuando se despierte estaremos igual que antes no?-preguntó Sasuke

Le borré todos sus recuerdos de Kimiko y le borre la idea de apoderarse de tu cuerpo-le informo Yami

Veo que estas enterado de todo-le dijo Sasuke- bueno vamonos!

Hai!-gritaron todos menos los inconcientes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despacho de Tsunade:

Fue una irresponsabilidad iros sin permiso!-gritó Tsunade por 3º vez a todos los shinobis de Konoha que habían escapado- pero después de todo me alegro, Kimiko esta de vuelta, parece que aquí hay un nuevo integrante

Oh! Soy Hattori Yami, hermano de Kimiko, señora-dijo Yami haciendo una reverencia- como se encuentra mi hermana?

Ojala todos fueran tan educados como tu-dijo mirando a Naruto- bien, el shock que le provoco ver a una persona que consideraba muerte desde los 5 años fue mi fuerte

me lo imagino-le dijo el- puedo ir a verla

Mejor no entres hasta que lo tenga mas asumido, sin embargo..Sasuke, podrías pasar a verla-le dijo Tsunade al moreno

Esta bien…-Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Kimiko y Gaara

Abrió la puerta pero, antes de que los que se encontraban dentro notaran su presencia la encajo para ver que estaba pasando. Gaara ya estaba despierto y recuperado, estaba sentado en la cama de Kimiko, abrazado a ella, mientras ella le correspondía. Sasuke al principio sintió ira hacia el pelirrojo, y como mil kunais se le clavaban pero, contra mas los veía, mas se alegraba por ellos, se querían mucho. Cerró la puerta pero, inmediatamente la volvió a abrir y pudo ver como rápidamente la pareja se había separado.

Por que hacéis como si no pasara nada?-preguntó Sasuke divertido

Como??-preguntó Kimiko confusa

No os cortéis por mi, haré como si no hubiera visto nada, pero por favor, no os lo montéis aquí, que en esta habitación he estado ingresado muchas veces..-les dijo el moreno

Gaara y Kimiko se sonrojaron a mas no poder. Pero el pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y se volvió a sentar junto a la rubia y paso su brazo por sus hombros.

Kimiko, tu hermano quiere verte..que le digo?-le preguntó Sasuke

Dile que pase..Gaara..nos dejarías solos?-le preguntó Kimiko

Si-le contesto mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios y se marchaba junto a Sasuke

Nee-chan?-preguntó Yami asomado por la puerta

Pasa-le dijo ella

Que de tiempo..no?-le dijo el mientras se rascaba la nuca, no sabia que decir

Si, casi 10 años-dijo ella melancólica

Siento, siento haberme ido por entonces y dejarte sola-se disculpo el moreno

No pasa nada, ya comprendí por que lo hiciste-le dijo ella

Por que?-le preguntó el

No soportabas la idea de que dieran su vida por nosotros- le dijo ella

Si, exactamente por eso- dijo el

Tenemos mucho que recuperar, tu yo, Tamiko..-dijo ella

Si….-susurró el mayor

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una semana y media después, en la iglesia:

Donde están?-preguntaba todo el mundo

No se…-dijo Sakura mientras se giraba- ahí! Ahí esta! La novia y la novia!

La iglesia estaba preciosa, llena de flores. Shikamaru y Neji esperaban en el altar, ambos nerviosos y vestidos de pingüino. Las novias se acercaban lentamente, cogidas del brazo de sus padrinos. Hinata iba con un precioso vestido blanco, ajustado pero con una larga falda que sujetaban para que no se arrastrara demasiado. E Ino, estaba precios, con una hermoso vestido escotado malva, y el pelo (ya largo) en un gracioso moño.

Después de celebrar la boda(que nos la saltamos por que a mi esa parte me aburre), todos fueran a la fiesta, Chouji se harto de comer, Naruto y Sakura se pelearon mas de una vez porque el rubio quería ramen…lo típico. Y por la noche, en el jardín del recinto que habían alquilado para celebrar el enlace, todos bailaban. Menos Chouji, que seguía comiendo hasta que cierta chica se le acerco.

Chouji-saludó Saki- antes de que me mandes a la mierda, yo quería decirte, que todo lo que dije era mentira, yo no pensaba eso de ti pero, tengo la mala costumbre de hacer que la gente termine odiándome y creo..que contigo lo conseguí

Pretendes que te disculpe y que te saque a bailar como si nada hubiera pasado?-preguntó Chouji

No, al menos que me disculpes-le dijo ella

Disculpas aceptadas, anda ve a divertirte-le dijo el

Gracias y de nuevo, lo siento-le dijo ella

No pasa nada- dijo el mientras le llevaba un trozo de tarta al rubia de la arena, que estaba deprimida sentada en una silla mirando a las parejas bailar.-oe..Como estas Temari?

Como quieres que este..Mira a tu prima-le dijo ella señalando el lugar donde es encontraban Tamiko y Kiba, besándose

Creía que ya sabias como iba a acabar todo esto-le dijo el Akimichi

Si..pero duele..-le dijo ella- bailas?

Como?-pregunto el Akimichi sonrojado

Que si bailas?-le preguntó divertida

Yosshhh esta bien a bailar!-dijo el divertido

Y en el otro lado de la fiesta:

Saki y Sasuke estaban sentados en las sillas.

Mira que bien se lo pasan..-susurró Saki

Y tu por que no?-le preguntó el moreno

Porque fui la estúpida que se encargo de hacer que le mandaran a la mierda y que se quedara sola-le dijo ella

Bienvenida a mi mundo-le dijo Sasuke

Pero..Vamos a darles el gusto de que nos vean aburridos y solos?-preguntó ella

Por supuesto que no!-dijo el

Bailas?-dijo con una mirada picara

Por supuesto, se van a enterar de quien es el rey del baile

Y la reina-dijo ella

VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- se escucho una voz por ahí

VIVA!-gritaron todos para depuse echarse a reír

Etto…Shikamaru..-dijo sonrojada Ino

Que pasa?-preguntó el mientras seguían bailando

Tengo que decirte una cosa-le dijo ella

Que?-volvió a preguntar el Nara

Estoy embarazada-dijo ella todo lo rápido que pudo

EMBARAZADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!?. Fue tal el grito del Nara que se enteró media Konoha, después se desmayo.

Vaya le hizo ilusión!-dijo Ino con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Próximo capitulo: epílogo 'el comienzo de una nueva vida'**

Gracias por todos los que lo habéis leído, aunque me hayáis mandado o no reviews, os lo agradezco, me gustaría que me mandarais alguno de despedida, ya que el fic termino y me gustaría saber que os pareció.

Espero que me digáis que os parece la idea de hacer una continuación de la historia de alguna de las parejas y que me digáis de cual . Gracias por leerme. Hasta pronto!


	14. Epílogo: El comienzo de una nueva vida

Bueno, aunque ya hubiera hecho un mini-epilogo al final del capitulo anterior, después de casi medio año, he decidido que mientras hago la segunda parte, os dejo aquí un epílogo mas o menos en condiciones, espero que os guste, y enviar reviews, que todavía se puede eh?.

**Epílogo**

**1 año despues**

Casa de los Inuzuka

No! No me parece bien!-gritaba la madre de Kiba desde hacia mas de media hora-no permitiré que te vayas a una aldea que esta en Dios sabe donde por un capricho de adolescente!

No es un capricho de adolescente mama-grito Kiba, bastante cabreado-llevamos casi una hora discutiendo aquí y aun no comprendes que digas lo que digas me voy a ir!

Eres muy pequeño para irte a vivir a un país que no conoces!-le reprochó la madre

Cumplí la mayoría de edad el 7 de Julio mama, tengo 16 años-le informo el- ya no soy un niño (pongamos que en el mundo de Naruto la mayoría de edad es a los 16, ya se que en Japón es a los 18(creo), pero el mundo de Naruto no es exactamente Japón)

Pe-pe-pero….-la madre de Kiba se había quedado sin excusas-no voy a permitir que te vayas, aunque tenga que ser por la fuerza!

Que así sea!-fue la ultima palabra de Kiba antes de dar media vuelta e irse de la casa con un portazo

Mama…-intento decir algo Hana

No, Hana, no permitiré que tu hermano se vaya-le corto la madre

Pero, el la quiere, y quieras o no, el ya es un adulto, puede hacerlo-le explico ella

…..-la madre de Kiba, sin decir ni media se fue a su habitación

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mierda!-gritaba Kiba pegándole una patada a una roca

Que te hizo la roca, Kiba?-pregunto una persona bien conocida para Kiba

Shino!-se sorprendió-no estabas en una misión?

No respondiste a mi pregunta- le recordó el Aburame

Mi madre no me deja ir-le contó su amigo

¿A Hikari?-preguntó Shino, Kiba solo asintió-¿y que vas a hacer ahora?

No lo se, pero, tengo que irme-le dijo el

Si necesitas ayuda me lo dices-le pidió Shino

Gracias-le agradeció el Inuzuka

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto!-llamo Sakura-¿tienes todo listo?

Si!-respondió el rubio-que amables fueron tus padres al pagarnos la entrada del piso

Si pero, tenemos que empezar a ganar dinero para pagar el resto nosotros-le avisó la chica-no quiero tener que depender de mis padres

Vale vale-le dijo-vamonos

Estaban dispuestos a irse pero, una pareja los detuvo

Naruto-kun-llamo Hinata-espera un momento por favor

Si, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver la cara tanto de Hinata como de Neji

Os queríamos pedir un favor-le comentó Neji

Claro, os escuchamos-les dijo Sakura

Hemos tenido un problema con mi padre-les contó Hinata-sobre nuestra relación

Y estamos buscando una casa para irnos a vivir sin estar bajo su vigilancia-continuo Neji-y hemos pensado que, si podríamos ir a vivir con vosotros, al menos hasta que encontremos otro sitio o las cosas se arreglen

Por supuesto, verdad Sakura?-dijo Naruto contento

Claro, no tengáis prisa, podéis quedaros todo lo que queráis-afirmo Sakura

Gracias, muchas gracias-les agradecieron los Hyuga

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saki! Saki venga ya, joder-llamaba el Uchiha desde el piso inferior de la casa

Espera! Es que las cosas que compre no caben ahora en la maleta!-se quejo Saki

Agh! Para que compras tanto si luego no vas a poder llevártelo?-le pregunto Sasuke

Es que también pretendía comprarme una maleta para lo que me comprara, pero me quedé sin dinero-le comento Saki

Consumista…-murmuró Sasuke, tenia que irse acostumbrando a Saki, y ella a el, si no querían que a la semana de llegar a hikari Sasuke se buscara casa propia(N/A: a todo esto tengo que deciros una cosa, mal pensados xd, entre Sasuke y Saki no hay nada amoroso, Sasuke se quedo sin Kimiko, Saki se quedo sola y para ayudarse mutuamente han decidido irse a vivir juntos, fin de la historia ¬¬)

Ya estoy!-dijo Saki alegremente con su maleta a punto de explotar

Tu maleta me da miedo, mete las cosas que has comprado en la mía.¬¬-le dijo Sasuke

Vale!-Saki saco media maleta y las metió en la de murmurar – vamonos

Ya estaban fuera del barrio de los Uchiha, y Saki se paro.

Que pasa ahora?-se quejo Sasuke

Ese no es Kiba?-preguntó Saki

Si, y?-le contestó el

Espera un momento-Saki le dejo las maletas a Sasuke y se acercó al Inuzuka

¿Kiba?-le llamó chica de pelo fucsia

Ah! Saki, que haces aquí?-le preguntó Kiba

Me voy ya al puerto a coger el barco a Hikari-le explicó ella- que haces tu que no haces lo mismo?

No consigo convencer a mi familia-le dijo el

Ah! No! No, no y no! Tu no me puedes dejar a Tamiko sola!-le regaño Saki

¿Pero como hago para ir a Hikari?-le preguntó el- no tengo suficiente dinero, y mi madre no esta por la labor de dármelo

Pues consigue dinero, total, que va a hacer?-le dijo ella-o lo acepta y acabáis bien, o no y os separareis sin hablaros, ella decide

Si…-Kiba se quedo pensativo, y luego abrió los ojos como platos- claro! eso es! Eres la mejor Saki!

Lo se!-dijo ella, aunque no entendía nada

No hay prisa, pierde un poquito mas de tiempo-dijo irónicamente Sasuke-total, si perdemos el barco solo tenemos que ir nadando hasta la otra punta del continente...

Ya voy! Pesado! ¬¬-gritó Saki mientras se acercaba al Uchiha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casa de Sakura(y Naruto): (ya me empiezo a rayar con esto otra vez, que de tiempo xD)

"¿Entonces, cuando vas a poder venir?"-preguntaba cierto pelirrojo a través del teléfono

Pronto, en cuanto acabe con el papeleo estoy allí-le respondía Kimiko

Kimi! Necesito el teléfono-le gritaba Sakura

¡Un momento!-le contestó la rubia-me temo que tendré que comprarme un móvil

"Te van a sacar un ojo con llamadas a distancia como estas"-le avisó su, ahora, novio

En fin, tendré que asumirlo-dijo divertida

"te echo de menos"-dijo sin venir a cuento el kazekage

Gaara…-Kimiko sonrió-ya sabes que yo a ti también

"vente ya, fúgate"-le dijo el

¿a estas horas me lo dices?-preguntó mientras ponía voz de enfadada-podrías haberlo dicho antes de estar aquí liada con el papeleo para mudarme de manera oficial

"gomen"-se disculpó el con voz divertida-"pero no imaginé que tardarías tanto, y yo ya no puedo ir a verte mas"

Lo sé, lo sé-confesó ella

Sé que te encanta estar como una adolescente charlando con tu novio mientras decís cursiladas pero, necesito el teléfono-se quejó cierta pelirrosada

A otro lado del teléfono:

Parece tu madre-le dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"creo que lo es"-le respondió ella-"me voy, buenas noches"

Buenas noches….-dijo mientras colgaba con aire nostálgico

¿Hablabas con nuestro bombón?-preguntó divertido Kankurou entrando en el despacho de Gaara

MI bombón….-le replicó Gaara

Oiss, si sigues siendo asi de posesivo te dejará por…el innombrable….-Dijo divertido el otro

¬¬ ….todavía sigues con esa broma…verdad?-le preguntó de forma retórica el kazekage

La verdad, es que desde que el y Kimiko estaban juntos, el pasatiempo preferido de Kankurou era tocarle las narices con cierta persona con la que había tenido choques, que no era mas que Sasuke Uchiha, su rival en el pasado, tanto en relaciones amorosas como en peleas ninja.

Es que el sujeto 'SU' lo vale-si, era otro mote del innombrable

¿Por qué no vas a tocarle las narices a Temari un rato?-intentó echarle su hermano

Porque ella se las está tocando a tu cuñado-le dijo simplemente

Gaara se asomó por la ventana, y vio como Temari salía corriendo a agarrarse del brazo de Yami, pobre, pensaba.

No creo que ese chaval tarde mucho en formar una nueva organización como akatsuki contra Suna, sobre todo contra Temari-Dijo Kankurou con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Por lo que he visto Yami es todo un señorito, no creo que la rechace o la trate mal-respondió Gaara

Ya, por eso a ti no te molesta-le dijo su hermano- ¿la echas de menos?

Mucho-Gaara resopló

Ve a por ella-le dijo Kankurou con simpleza

No puedo, y lo sabes-le dijo con seriedad

Bla bla bla….'no puedo y lo sabes'-se burló su hermano mayor- cualquiera diria que no la quieres de verdad

¡¿Cómo?!-Gaara se levantó bruscamente de su asiento- no vuelvas a decir tal cosa, en tu vida

Pues demuéstralo un poco mas, eso de quedarte suspirando no servirá de nada-le regañó- fúgate y ve a por ella

Lo haría pero…-dudó el kazekage

Pero…?-preguntó su hermano

El otro día se lo dije, dijo que como lo hiciera me mataría-sonrió

El increíble Gaara, kaxekage de Suna-dijo con dramatismo-rendido ante los pies de su amada amenazadora

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuzuka's home (por cambiar un poco xd)

Ya regresaste-dijo sin mirar a la cara su hijo la madre de los Inuzuka

Kiba, ¿Dónde fuiste?-preguntó su hermana

…-Kiba no respondió nada

Responde a tu hermana Kiba-le ordenó su madre

…-silencio

No me hagas repetirlo una vez mas-le dijo otra vez

Kiba, hazle caso a mama-le aconsejo su hermana

Ella ya no es mi madre-dijo con firmeza, luego se fue a su habitación

Para una madre, esas palabras dolían mas que mil kunais clavándose por todo su cuerpo, fue lo que pensó la madre Inuzuka Kiba al escuchar esas palabras, peores que un 'te odio', dos palabras tan usuales en los berrinches de su hijo, era que ni el mismo reconociera que ella era su madre. Dolía, mucho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las manos le temblaban, palabras que nunca pensó usar en una misma frase salieron de su boca, de forma fría y firme. Pero, no habia opcion, tenia claro que para conseguir lo que quieres habia que actuar con firmeza.

Aunque ahora, le temblaran las manos.

Kiba-era su madre, parecía tan apacible-aquí tienes el dinero que tenía ahorrado para cuando quisieras mudarte de casa, espero que lo uses bien

No, no era eso lo que quería, no quería su dinero, ¿tan difícil era un: 'espero que te vaya bien hijo' o un 'vete si quieres, pero ven a verme de vez en cuando'?

Mamá-la llamó

Dime-dijo ella

Tiene que salir de tu boca-le dijo él-sino, no aceptaré ese dinero

No puedo decirlo-dijo ella en un sollozo

Por favor-insistió él

Entiendo- su madre se puso firme, miró a su hijo a los ojos- puedes irte, espero que todo te vaya bien

Gracias-Kiba abrazó a su madre

Pero quiero saber de ti en cuanto llegues allí- le dijo ella, notando como a esa edad ya su hijo la superaba en altura

Si-respondió él

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os echaremos de menos-dijo Sakura

Yo vendré siempre que pueda!-gritó Saki

Calla un rato por favor ¬¬-se quejó Sasuke- eres peor que Karin y Suigetsu juntos

¿Que quienes?-preguntó Sakura

Eh? Nada nada-dijo él- cosas mías

¿Sabéis algo de Kiba?-preguntó Saki- ¿vendrá no?

Esperemos que sí- dijo Sakura

Oh? Ahí esta!-dijo Naruto

Al fin!-dijo Kiba jadeando por la carrera-oh? Kimiko no viene

Estaba loca por hacerlo pero el papeleo de translado la esta volviendo loca-les explicó Sakura

Va a tener que esperar mucho más-Naruto suspiró

Gaara se volverá loco seguro-comentó Shikamaru que acababa de llegar junto a su esposa, y su pequeña en brazos de la misma

Waw! Pero si también viene a despedirse la pequeñina!-gritó mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Hanako

Madre mía, se parece a su madre muchsimo-comentó el Uchiha al verla

A cierto, tu todavia no la habías visto-dijo su padre

¿Cuántos meses tiene ya?-preguntaron

5 meses ya-dijo Ino sonriente

Un momento, ¿Quién preguntó eso?-preguntó Naruto

Saki-chan!!!-Kankurou se avalanzó sobre la chica

Aparta de mi-dijo la chica mientras se echaba a un lado

Kankurou, comportate-le riñó Gaara

Gaara….bueno…¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó

Vine a arreglar unos asuntos con Tsunade-sama-dijo sonriente(por primera vez en su vida xd)-me puedo llevar a Kimiko hoy mismo

Por Kami-sama, Kimiko se volverá loca!-gritó Sakura-voy a buscarla!

¿Sabes que Kimiko te matará cuando te vea?-le susurró Naruto al kazekage

Me tendré que arriesgar-le responió

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Gaara?-preguntó Kimiko, que acababa de enterarse de la noticia, y estaba con sus maletas en la puerta de la casa

¿nos vamos a casa?-le preguntó él ayudandola a levantarse

Si, por favor-dijo ella abrazandose al brazo de su novio mientras el aroma del mismo le embriagaba y le hacia sentirse segura y querida, como la primera vez que le besó

Y así, partían a Suna, al comienzo de una nueva vida.

Como todos.

FIN


End file.
